No Way Back
by sg11985
Summary: After Ascension Sam turns down the offer of an ‘under-the-covers’ operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC she decides to accept it. When her recruiter finds out why she took the post they blackmail her to working as a double agent at SGC. AU SJ
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 1/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had returned to Earth reluctantly; in fact, Colonel Reynolds had pretty much thrown her through the gate.

She couldn't blame the guy really – he was her superior anyway, so she really had no say in anything until she got back to the SGC and could explain herself to Hammond.

A part of her still couldn't believe that Orlin was gone – or ascended…what ever. She wasn't ever going to see him again and that was the thought that was brought her to the edge of revealing her emotions as they were walking to the gate.

"You ok Major?" the Colonel had asked, more compassionately that he probably felt.

"Yes Colonel," she had replied blankly, not wanting to reveal her true feelings about what had happened to him, or indeed, anyone else.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam stepped through the wormhole and was relieved to see only General Hammond in the gate room waiting for her – clearly Colonel O'Neill had not had time to get back before she had. The conversation with him about insubordination was not one she was looking forward to having.

Even though General Hammond ultimately had the final say on her punishment for leaving with Orlin through the homemade gate, deep down she knew he wouldn't recommend her punishment be court-marshall. The General was like an uncle to her, and she was sure he felt closer to her than he was allowed to reveal as well.

Even so, as she walked down the ramp towards him, she saw disappointment in his face.

"Major Carter, please report to the briefing room immediately," he said aloud, no emotion present in his voice.

Sam looked at him steadily before quietly replying, "Yes sir."

She walked out of the gate room to her left and made her way through the control room and up the stairs. She could feel the stares of the technicians follow her as she passed them. She wanted to turn round and ask them all what the hell they were looking at…but figured in her current situation, it may not be the best course of action.

As she climbed the last few steps she could hear Colonel Reynolds, the rest of his team and General Hammond following her. Determined not to look behind her as she reached flat ground, she walked quickly forwards and took a place at the second seat in, on the near side of the briefing room table, so to let the Colonel take the first place next to the General.

They all took their seats quickly after her and Sam wasn't quite sure where to look, so opted for her hands folded in front of her on the table.

"Colonel Reynolds," the General said quietly as he sat down. "Would you care to explain exactly what the hell happened on the planet? I had a report from Colonel O'Neill on his way in, that this alien…who befriended Major Carter…may have come through to stop the test?"

Sam felt her stomach drop as soon as she realised the Colonel would arrive at the SGC sooner rather than later and winced at the emphasis that the General put on the word 'befriended'.

"Well Sir, Colonel O'Neill was right. The alien came through…along with Major Carter, as you can see…and despite my warnings, disconnected the device. I warned him it would explode, but that's what he seemed to want to happen. He said he wanted it destroyed."

The Colonel paused at this point and Sam risked a look up at the General, but looked down again quickly when she realised he wasn't focussing his gaze on her.

"Anyway, I tried to stop him General, I shot him, but he still managed to disconnect the device, so the overload started…"

"Colonel?" the General queried, as Reynolds didn't seem to know what to say next.

"Well General, I can't explain what happened next. All I saw was this bright white light moving towards the device…it picked it up and…flew it out away from us where it exploded above the planet. I can't tell you what happened General, all I know is that the device is gone. There's no way we'll be able to ever study it again and figure out a means of making it operational."

Colonel Reynolds finished with a long breath out, whilst the General simply folded him hands in front of him on the desk, much in the way that Sam's were. She could feel his gaze on her as he spoke.

"Major, can you shed any light on why this, alien, did what he did? Or how?"

Sam took a shallow breath before addressing the table.

"All I know Sir, is that if we had activated that device, it would have killed single SGC team member on that planet."

"And what about, the white light, that Colonel Reynolds saw? The device exploding above the planet? How do you explain that?"

Sam pursed her lips together and though about her words carefully.  
"Orlin said that the others had given him another chance Sir. All I can assume is that he's gone back to his people, and to stop us all being killed, he took the device away."

"Fairly effectively preventing us from studying it any further…" Reynolds said under his breath.

Sam looked across at him sharply and couldn't help the words that fell from her mouth.  
"Would you have rather he left it there so you could blow yourself to bits, Sir?" she said angrily.

Reynolds looked back at her, neither of them willing to stand down from the confrontation.

"Ok people," the General interrupted. "Let's finish this off later. SG-16, report back to the briefing room in an hour."

Colonel Reynolds and his team stood, but didn't say anything as they left the room, leaving Sam and the General alone.

"Major.." the General began, but she looked up and stopped him before he could continue.

"Before you say anything Sir…I just want you to know, I went after him because I thought I might be able to stop him. That I might be able to persuade Colonel Reynolds to stop the test until I had time to tell you what I knew…"

He looked at her, not angrily, but perhaps with disappointment.

"Major Carter, I understand what you're saying. But there's no way I can ignore the fact that you disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer. Colonel O'Neill let you go in the house on the condition that you brought that alien out….not jumped through a Stargate with him."

Sam looked away and sat back slightly in her seat.

"I understand what I did probably wasn't the best course of action Sir," she began.

"It was the wrong course of action, Major," the General replied, leaving a tense air in the room.

Sam studied her hands in her lap, not wanting to look into the eyes of a man whom she knew she had tested the boundaries of trust so far.

"Do you believe the alien poses any kind of security risk, Major?" he asked slowly.

"No, Sir," Sam replied shaking her head. "I can guarantee he wouldn't reveal anything about us to anyone we wouldn't otherwise want knowing."

"And on that, we have only your word?"

Sam took a deep breath in and looked her commander straight in the eye.

"I hope you haven't lost all trust in me, Sir."

A few moments passed before the General smiled ever so slightly.

"No, Major," he replied. "But, should Colonel O'Neill's report to me deem it necessary, you may be facing a punishment," he added.

Sam didn't reply, simply nodded her head to show confirmation of her understanding.

"OK,…report back to the briefing room in two hours. You're dismissed Major."

She stood from her chair and walked from the briefing room slowly.

She couldn't believe how badly wrong everything had gone. Punishment she could live with, and deep down she figured she probably deserved it. Insubordination was not something taken lightly in her line of work. What she dreaded most was that could very well of lost the respect of her colleagues, her team, and her superiors.

Needless to say, the next time she saw Colonel O'Neill was not something that she was particularly looking forward to.

The fates may well have been conspiring against her, because as she thought of the Colonel, he appeared around the corner just past General Hammonds office door, very nearly running into her. She stopped just in time to prevent the collision.

"Sir!" she exclaimed in slight shock, not having a clue what to say to him.

For a second, she didn't think he was going to say anything to her and just walk on past to meet the General.

"Carter, back then?" he asked, in what she suspected was being put to her sarcastically. "And is your alien friend joining us?"

Sam continued to look him in the eye and at the mention of Orlin, something inside her just snapped.

"Actually no, Colonel. You'll be pleased to know he's gone," she snapped back. "You see, he went back with his people and took the device away before it could explode and kill us all…" she added, dropping her stare and beginning to walk past him. "Or perhaps you would have preferred that," she said under her breath, not thinking he would hear.

A hand on the top of her arm immediately confirmed to her that she hadn't been quiet enough.  
"Carter, don't insult me by implying that's something I would ever want!" he said roughly, his face depicting shock at her words.

Seeing this made her immediately regret what she had said and she felt the anger fading from her.

He let go of her arm a second later and turned to walk away from her.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to say that…it's just, he was trying to save SG-16 from killing themselves, which is what would have happened if he hadn't sacrificed himself."

The Colonel stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"None of that changes the fact that you disobeyed a direct order, Carter," he said slowly, and then carried on walking into the briefing room.

Sam sighed quietly and turned away from the room, heading to the infirmary as a matter of procedure for all those who have returned from off world. She had a feeling that the Colonel wasn't going to let this one go as easily as perhaps he might have done in the past.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam's visit at the infirmary had been standard and straightforward, though the conversation with Janet had left a lot to be desired.

Plenty of 'what were you thinking?', 'what did the General say?' and even more questions about Orlin.

"Janet, I already told you. I'm not sure exactly where he's gone. Only that he is gone and that he said he was going back to his people, what ever that means," Sam said tiredly.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm trying to understand why you would have risked everything to help him; you barely even knew him!" she finished with a smile, as she finished drawing the last vial of blood.

Sam avoided her eyes. "He said he loved me, Janet."

She very nearly dropped the vial as she placed it on the tray to her right.

Looking back to Sam, directly in the eye, she asked her, "And…did you love him?"

She took a moment to think about her answer, knowing that it was no, but not knowing if it always would have been.

"No, Janet. I did care about him though – just the same as I care about Daniel, Teal'c, you, the Colonel…"

"But…?" she pressed.

"But…who knows what would have happened?" she said quietly with a sigh.

Janet smiled softly at her. "We're all done here."

"Thanks," she said as she stood up from the bed. "I'll see you later?"

Janet nodded and Sam smiled at her, walking away and out of the infirmary. She'd managed to kill an hour before she had to go back and face the two men that she respected the most on the whole planet – a wave of nausea swept over her at the mere thought of having let them down so badly.

She walked along the corridor in the direction of her lab, deciding that perhaps writing up her report of accounts was the best course of action, given that she may have to explain her actions in detail very soon…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

End of Part 1!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 2/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had spent a solid 45 minutes in her lab, trying to cram in the events of the past few days into just a few pages – the task had proven almost impossible.

She had decided to try and focus on Orlin's best intentions, rather than the fact she had disobeyed orders; she doubted that the Colonel or the General would forget so easily though.

She looked briefly at her watch and knew that she could delay leaving no longer. She was sure that SG-16's remaining de-briefing would now be completed and that leaving now would mean she shouldn't run into Colonel Reynold's again; their stand off in the briefing room had been completely inappropriate, not to mention insubordinate – just to add to the growing list of incriminating evidence.

She clicked print on her lap top and closed the lid down quietly. Standing from the chair, she walked over towards the door and grabbed the four-page warm document from the tray as she passed, holding the pages firmly in her left hand.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She could hear the deep notes of their voices as she approached the briefing room; they were speaking quietly but slowly and she could only hear their two voices, so she knew they were alone.

Sam took a deep breath, rubbing her right hand on her pants leg quickly – she quickly thought how sweaty palms were a sure sign of guilt.

She was now at the door and unsure as to what to do – she had the General in her eye-line now, but the Colonel was behind him. Should she knock? Having never been in this situation before, she was unsure of herself and she didn't like it.

They hadn't stopped talking in their quiet tones, so she decided that making her presence known was probably the best thing to do, rather than barging in on them.

She raised her right hand and knocked gently on the open door; the General turned round immediately so that she could then see the Colonel's face. She wished she couldn't.

"Come in, Major Carter, take a seat," the General said quietly. She noted again the lack of emotion in his voice; the same as in the gateroom when she had returned home.

Sam had walked swiftly into the room, not wanting either of them to know how truly nervous she was of this meeting.

As she took a seat, she looked over to the Colonel again; she knew that he was avoiding her eyes, as he was looking anywhere but at her – the walls, the table, the General; anything as long as it wasn't her.

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, I have here my account of the past few days events. I was hoping to submit it to you both before you reached any final decision…" she trailed off quietly.

Decision about what? Her punishment; her career; her future? Her palms started to sweat again so she pushed the report in the direction of the General and then placed her hands in her lap under the table.

The General reached out and pulled the report towards him, but didn't open it.

"Thank you for your submission, Major, however, Colonel O'Neill and I have already come to a decision in light of recent events," he stated carefully. Sam felt her face flush.

"May I ask what that is, Sir?" she asked.

The General sighed and looked down at the table, folding his hands carefully in front of him. Sam knew it was likely this was the last conversation he wanted to be having.

"Major, you have an exemplary record with the Air force, with the SGC and with SG-1," he began. "However, given, in particular, the events of the last few hours, Colonel O'Neill and I have reached a decision which does involve a punishment."

Sam knew she looked surprised. In her whole career she had never felt as ashamed as she did now; the only thing keeping her going was that deep down, she knew she had done the right thing by Orlin.

"Major, given the number of witnesses, including Colonel Simmons, we feel that this is the best course of action, to minimise embarrassment all round."

Sam almost laughed. "Sir, with all due respect, are you saying that if Colonel Simmons hadn't of been there, this wouldn't be happening?"

The General looked her in the eye. "We can't speak to that Major, you know. All we have is the evidence and situation in front of us. The situation is, is that you disobeyed a direct order in the field from your superior officer; an alien entity escaped with your help and Colonel Simmons didn't get what he was after, which was the alien being. We have to be seen to have taken action, before he decides to."

He ended with a long breath out and Sam knew that he was right; it's just the way that things work.

She purposely looked at the Colonel when she asked her next question.

"What is my punishment, Sir?" she said in as-strong a voice as she could muster, willing him to look up into her eyes and face her head on about this. She got her wish.

He looked across the table straight into her face, though he didn't show any emotion as he spoke.

"Two weeks suspension, followed by a further two weeks probation," he said flatly.

Her body almost betrayed her and she nearly let out of a gasp, but she managed to contain it to just a slight parting of her lips. She refused to drop her gaze from his.

"I understand," she said, in a much stronger voice than she felt. Never in her life had she been suspended from duty, and now, all because of some internal politics, she was out of the game for two weeks and would be baby-sat for a further two.

The Colonel shook his head slightly and looked away from her, taking the offered report as the General slid it over to him.

"Major, you will not be required to turn over your private weapon, or your base pass. However, you are not to come onto this base for two weeks from today. When you return you will be restricted from off-world travel for a further two weeks and your work will focus mainly on studying retrieved technologies from off-world. After that time you will attend a review with myself and Colonel O'Neill and we will then decide if you are ready to return to active duty. Is that clear?"

Sam took a deep breath and felt herself wanting to get up from her seat and shake the Colonel and scream at him to look at her, but she didn't.

Instead, she looked to the General. "Yes Sir, that's clear."

"Then you are dismissed Major," he said finally.

She stood immediately, standing to attention briefly, before turning on her heel and walking from the room.

Her heart was pounding, her head was spinning and her emotions threatened to take over her. Half of her knew if was because her 'exemplary' record now was no longer so, but the other half was because he couldn't even look her in the eye for longer than a few seconds.

She was wavering – had she done the right thing after all?

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had left the base immediately after leaving the briefing room – she knew that Daniel and Teal'c would find out soon enough and come and find her themselves. The thought of staying on the base any longer than she needed to had made her feel nauseas.

She hadn't even bothered to change and only diverted quickly to pick up her civvies before making her escape.

Pulling up in front of her house, she didn't feel any better than she had done when she left base.

She felt sick; she felt overwhelming sadness for Orlin and anger towards the Colonel for being…him…

Switching off the ignition she pushed the door open quickly and slammed it closed, a lot harder than she needed to, but it made her feel better momentarily.

Perhaps she was naïve; what did she honestly expect of him? He was first and foremost her commanding officer and her friend second. She could hardly expect him just to roll over and not tell the General what had happened – if he hadn't of then Simmons would of, meaning that it wouldn't have just been her in trouble.

Sam walked the path to her front door quickly, just wanting to get away and hide from the world for at least the next 24 hours…before the obvious influx of calls and visits from Daniel, Teal'c…her Dad…

Her stomach dropped as she realised it wouldn't be long until he found out what was going on – she was going to be away from the base for two weeks and she hadn't heard from him in about a month; it was highly likely he would call in whilst she was gone and that he was going to know why she wasn't there.

As she reached her door, she went to push her key into the lock, only to discover she didn't need to.

The door was already ajar.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG


	3. Chapter 3

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 3/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

ooo Previously - As she reached her door, she went to push her key into the lock, only to discover she didn't need to. The door was already ajar…. ooo

Sam reached for and unholstered her weapon immediately on seeing the door opened. She walked forwards slowly, pushing the door open with her right hand before returning it immediately to steady her gun.

There were no lights on in the hallway, but her eyes immediately focused ahead and down towards the kitchen; she could see flickering of colour and her ears strained as she thought she could hear voices from within her front room.

Continuing slowly forward, the voices became more distinct; she could hear a man and a woman's, but now she was nearer, it dawned on her that the voices were in fact coming from the flickering TV.

Rounding the corner Sam aimed her gun for the centre of the room.

"Maybourne! What the hell are you doing in my house?"

There, sat in her front room, TV on and beer held in his hand, was Harry Maybourne. A very wanted by the U.S. Government, Harry Maybourne. The man lowered his feet from her coffee table and put his beer down in front of him, before standing and rounding to face her.

"Major Carter, nice to see you too," he replied with a smile. "I've been here for quite a while, I wondered what Hammond and O'Neill could possibly be saying to you that was taking so long," he quipped.

"Don't screw around with me Maybourne," she replied dryly, lowering her weapon to her side and picking up the TV remote to switch the set off. "What the hell are you doing here? In case you'd forgotten, you're wanted for treason and evading the government…" she trailed off, waiting for an answer. Maybourne continued to smile.

"Well well Major, it just so happened I was in the country taking care of some business with a mutual friend of ours, when I heard of your predicament."

Sam couldn't believe it; how could he possibly have found out so quickly?

"Maybourne, my 'predicament' only happened in the last three hours. How could you possibly have heard about it so quickly? And who exactly is this mutual friend?" she queried, wanting to gather as much intel as possible before calling him in.

Maybourne smirked. "You don't honestly think I'm going to give you everything in one spoon-full do you Major?"

Sam raised her weapon again. "Well, if you don't, I'm gonna shoot you," she replied without feeling.

A flash of worry crossed his face so quickly, if you hadn't of been looking closely, you would have missed it. Luckily Sam was paying attention to his every move and word and in that second knew she could get pretty much what ever she wanted to out of him.

Maybourne turned away from her and sat down once more; Sam decided to follow suit and sat down opposite him, still keeping her weapon in her hand.

"Our mutual friend was the man who was going to see your career ended after today's little outburst, had Hammond not intervened and insisted you be dealt with internally," he said slowly.

Sam immediately knew who he was describing.

"Simmons," she breathed out quietly, feeling anger rising inside her. This man had only been around 5 minutes and already he was causing trouble.

"Bingo," Maybourne replied, reaching once more for his beer and taking a swig from the bottle. "Simmons and I go way back; we know all about each other and our respective…projects. He contacted me and asked me to meet him; said that he had something interesting that had come up, involving an off-world alien weapon. Knowing my previous work, he knew I'd be interested," he stated, clearly referring to the operation that he had recruited Colonel O'Neill in to. "The project involved the now destroyed weapon on your alien friends world."

Sam shook her head. Something wasn't adding up.

"Simmons knows you're on the run Maybourne. Why would he ask you to come back into the country with the risk of you being caught so high?" she queried.

"He said that he would protect me, that it was in his best interests to, given what I know about him," Maybourne replied simply.

"And what do you know about him?" Sam pushed.

"Ah ah Major, that's not relevant as to why I'm here. You'll have to wait for that sort of information," he replied grinning, making Sam want to hit him square in the face.

She was growing frustrated and ever so slightly concerned as to how it would look if someone from the SGC paid her a visit now, and she was harbouring a wanted convict.

She stood up from her chair and walked to stand in front of him, maintaining a safe distance.

"I'm gonna ask you once more Maybourne, before I turn you over to the authorities. What are you doing here?"

She asked her question slowly, emphasising each word carefully.

Maybourne stood up from his seat and took a small step closer to her.

"We have a project Major, and you're being offered a position on it."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam's face portrayed momentary shock at his words. What kind of project did he honestly think he could offer her that she would accept?

"I'm kind of hoping you've lost your mind at this point," she replied quickly. "What do you honestly think would persuade me to give up the SGC and come on board with you and your 'associates', working on something which is quite clearly illegal?" she asked, unable to suppress a grin of disbelief.

"Come on now Major, we both know what Hammond and O'Neill said to you. Suspension for two weeks, probation for another two on top of that…do you honestly think they're going to trust you after this? That they're going to forget what happened with this alien? They're not Major; one mistake and they turn on you, I know. Every time something goes wrong and they're needing someone to blame, who do you think it's going to come back to? It's going to be you Major," he finished, slightly red in the face from his rant.

Sam shook her head and clenched her jaw before replying. "You don't know what you're talking about. You've said yourself, if General Hammond hadn't of stepped in, Simmons would have and the consequences would have been a lot worse. I'm only in this situation out of necessity to protect the SGC."

Maybourne turned away from her and started a slow pace around the room.

"Major, if you don't think that O'Neill wasn't pushing for this every step of the way, then your deluding yourself," he started to say quietly. "Think about it…who was pushing for you to take time off? Who gave you permission to unofficially gather information from the alien, knowing that keeping it off the record would only have ended in a situation much like the one you're in now? And…I'm only guessing here…but I'm betting he wasn't exactly his warm Jack O'Neill self towards you in your meeting with him and Hammond, am I right?"

Sam was getting a desperate feeling in the bottom of her stomach as Maybourne talked, which had now reached peak intensity as he finished. Was the Colonel trying to get her out of the SGC? And if so, why? The more she thought about it, the more she was getting extremely pissed off with the man currently pacing in front of her.

"I suggest you cut the crap Maybourne and tell me what you want me for."

He stopped pacing immediately and was stood behind her; Sam turned slowly to face him.

"Whilst I was working for the Russians, I managed to obtain something from them which I then sold on to an associate of mine, Adrian Conrad. Conrad is dying, that's why he needed the item, however, his team is having problems working the item to their advantage. Basically, they need someone with the experience and knowledge, like yourself, to help them get the technology to work and save Conrad's life. Simmons knows Conrad, and he knows what the item is; at the moment he is choosing to turn a blind eye and let the project continue, no doubt hoping to use it to his advantage should it be successful."

Sam couldn't help herself; she was intrigued.

"What is this technology?" she asked.

"Can't tell you that Major," Maybourne replied, looking away from her and starting his pacing once more. "All I can tell you is that you are uniquely qualified to take on this project. It's not exactly legal, but not illegal either. Should it succeed, you will have been instrumental in saving Conrad's life and to also opening the door to curing all disease on earth."

Sam felt overwhelmed at his last statement – curing all disease on earth? What kind of technology had the Russian's obtained capable of this? Certainly nothing the SGC had come across – yes there was the sarcophagus, but they wouldn't require her expertise to make that work. This had to be something else, something big.

Sam mentally shook herself – there was no way she was even considering taking up Maybourne's offer. All she had to do was one month and then everything would be back to normal…she was sure of it…

"Maybourne," she started slowly, whilst reaching into her pocket for her mobile. "I don't know why you wasted your breath. I would think you know me better than to believe I would come and work for you..."

As she pulled out her phone, Maybourne also reached down to his side, pushing his jacket aside to reveal his side-arm. Sam had flipped the cover of her phone up, but paused when she saw the gun. She looked up to his face and saw him smiling.

"I only came here to make my case Major, I have no intentions of being taken back into custody, so for your sake, I'd forget making that phone call," he said quietly.

She smiled at him. "You won't shoot me."

He didn't smile back. "I don't think you want to test that theory Major. If it came down to it, what do you think I would prefer – freedom or prison?"

Sam's smile disappeared as she realised that the man stood before her would not willingly or easily be taken back to jail to face a life imprisonment, if he was lucky.

Slowly she snapped the front of her phone back down.

"If you don't intend to accept my offer Major, then I'll be going," he said whilst letting his jacket move back to cover his weapon and walking past her towards the hallway. She followed him but stopped as he paused at the door.

"Needless to say Major, don't bother trying to investigate Adrian Conrad or the Russian acquired technology. Information at that level is far out of your reach and even Hammonds."

His hand was on the door knob now, but he turned back to face her. "Any mention of this to your friends at the SGC won't look good for you Major, so I'd keep your head down and your mouth shut if I were you, especially given your current situation…" He turned the door knob and stepped through onto her front porch.

As he was pulling the door closed he spoke again. "Oh and Major, if you change your mind for whatever reason, just fill up at bait."

The door closed and he was gone.

Sam's weapon was still at her side and she re-holstered it at her side. Her mind was in a rush

Maybourne; Adrian Conrad; Simmons and a Russian acquired technology which they needed her to make work… the cure to all disease on earth.

Her head throbbed and she then realised that no matter what he had said to her, she had to tell the SGC of her encounter. Things hadn't yet gone so far that she had to sell her soul to Harry Maybourne…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG


	4. Chapter 4

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 4/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

oooo Previously - Her head throbbed and she then realised that no matter what he had said to her, she had to tell the SGC of her encounter. Things hadn't yet gone so far that she had to sell her soul to Harry Maybourne… oooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had been pacing around her kitchen for the last few minutes, her mind in a rush and feeling uncharacteristically flustered – she didn't like it. She was used to feeling in control of herself; her feelings and what was going on around her.

In the space of mere hours, everything had been thrown upside down and into chaos - before any of it had happened she knew exactly who she would have called had Maybourne appeared in her house offering her a secret job. But now…he wouldn't even look her in the face unless he had to, so she doubted very much he was going to pick up the phone to her.

She tried to calm her thoughts; slowing down her breathing and slowly coming to a stop.

She had to think – she needed someone that would listen to her, but that who could also get to the General and make him listen. She was sure if she called him directly herself now, he wasn't going to believe that there was yet another man running around her house only revealing themselves to her…

Seconds past and she realised that probably the best place to start would be Daniel.

Reaching for the phone on the side next to her, she hit 3 on the speed dial and brought the phone to her ear. It felt like it rang forever before he picked up.

"Daniel Jackson," he said quickly down the line.

"Daniel, it's me," she said earnestly. "Are you ok to talk?"

"Hey Sam, yeah sure. I was just about to phone you actually. I found out what happened in your meeting with Jack and the General…you ok?" he asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath. "I'm alright Daniel, I'm not going to say I'm jumping up and down at what's happened…but that's not the reason I called you."

There was a pause on the line as he registered her words.  
"What's goin on?"

She barely knew where to start. "Daniel, Maybourne was here in my house when I got home this evening. He'd broken in."

More silence; she could practically hear him thinking. "Maybourne?" he queried. "What the hell was Maybourne doing in your house? He's one of the most wanted men in the country!"

"I know, I know," she replied hastily. "He did his traditional beating around the bush then eventually spilled on what he was really doing here. He offered me a job Daniel."

"Are you kidding me?" he almost shouted in disbelief. "What did he possibly think he could offer you that would even make you think twice about going to work for him? We all know the sorts of operations he runs."

"That's just it Daniel, this operation seemed different," she began, before beginning her explanation of Maybourne's purchase from the Russians; Adrian Conrad's involvement, Colonel Simmons knowing about it but turning a blind eye for now with the belief that the research would one day put earth in a position to cure all disease.

She ended with a deep breath out.

"Have you got any idea what this technology might be?" he asked.  
"No," she replied, shaking her head even though he couldn't see. "But my guess is, if they're trying to get me on board for this, they've run into some problems. I'm thinking it's got to be something fairly advanced, certainly nothing we've come across and been able to study."

She could visualise him now; pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose tightly, before slipping them back on.

"Sam, we need to tell the General about this," he said quietly.

"That's just the problem – I'm on suspension Daniel, not to return to base for the next two weeks. I debated calling him, but given recent events, I wasn't so sure he'd believe that there was yet another man in my house."

She almost laughed at the end of her statement, the irony of the whole situation not lost on her.

"OK…" he breathed out. "I'm going to go and talk to the General right now. At the very least, we need to report that Maybourne is back in the country."

"Alright," she agreed. "Just…try and make it sound as un-crazy as you can…I'm not sure that the General has too much faith in me right now."

"No problems, I'll call you back," he replied before hanging up the phone.

Sam hit the red button on her handset and replaced it on the holder. She could feel and tidal wave of anxiety rising through her stomach. Would the General believe that Maybourne had even been in her house, much less the things that he had said to her?

All she could do now was wait for the call.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As soon as he had hung up the phone to Sam, Daniel had raced out of his office, heading directly for the Generals. As he paced through the hallways, he wondered exactly how much of a fight he was going to have on his hands trying to persuade him that Maybourne had been in Sam's house, that she hadn't gone nuts like they suggested she had done when she started talking about Orlin being in her house.

In his haste, he knocked into a couple of airmen in the hallways, apologising as he went but not stopping.

As he entered the hallway of the General's office, he could see that the briefing room was now seemingly unoccupied – the lights were dimmed and he couldn't hear the familiar banter of a briefing taking place. He summarised that the General still had to be in his office – it had been a long day and he was sure that the mountain of paperwork that would have been generated by it, especially given Sam's situation, was something that he would want to get done and out the way.

He slowed his walking as he approached the door, and stopped outside it. He read the General's name and sighed out loud. As he reached to knock he heard a familiar voice and knew instantly that Jack was inside. Not one to be deterred, especially given the situation, Daniel knocked firmly twice on the cold metal.

The voices inside stopped immediately and a confident "enter" came from the other side of the barrier.

Daniel reached for the handle and pushed the door open; as he stepped inside he felt the tense atmosphere hit him. It was like being knocked to the ground by Teal'c during a workout.

"Doctor Jackson, what can we do for you?"

The question came from the General, who was sitting behind his desk, hands folded in front of him on his closed lap top. In front of him and to the left, Jack was sat and looking over his shoulder at him.

Taking another step into the room, Daniel closed the door quickly and firmly behind him.

"General, it's Sam," Daniel began as he took a seat next to Jack.

He felt the hard stare of his friend on him, but he didn't look over to him.

"Is Major Carter alright?" the General asked calmly.

"Yes, she's ok Sir," Daniel replied quietly. "But she did call me a few moments ago with some information."

The General continued to look at him expectantly; Daniel risked a look to his left at his friend.

Jack looked hard and cold, but somewhere deep beneath the surface, he could also sense worry and concern in him.

"She's ok Sir, but she's had a bit of an encounter at her house."

The atmosphere in the small office changed almost immediately, and Daniel knew why.

As soon as he had uttered the words, he knew that they had gone back in time to when Sam was first calling in the presence of Orlin. He ignored the change in the General's expression and continued.

"Harry Maybourne was at Sam's house when she got home," he stated clearly and simply.

The General pushed himself back in his seat and look shocked. Daniel could feel Jack's eyes on him once more.  
"Maybourne?" his friend breathed out. "He's not even in the country."

"Well, he is now Jack," Daniel countered. "Not fifteen minutes ago, he was in Sam's house and offering her a job."

He didn't miss the expression that passed between Jack and the General at that point, and he knew exactly what they were thinking along with it. Was she telling the truth? Was she imagining things? Was she going to need another psych-evaluation?

"General," he began imploringly. "Even if you don't believe me, this needs investigating. Maybourne is a wanted criminal. It's up to us to find out if he was really there and if so, find him."

"That's where you're wrong Daniel," Jack replied. "It's up to the local law enforcement to investigate this one. We don't have jurisdiction."

"Are you kidding me? Are you saying we can't do anything, not even knowing what we know about him? Knowing what he knows about the Stargate and other similarly classified operations?"

"The Colonel is right Doctor Jackson. Our hands are tied. We can't go stepping on anyone's toes, especially now."

Daniel took a moment to process his words. 'Especially now' rang through him.

"General, do you want me to call this in to the local enforcement?" Jack asked to the side of him.

"Yes Colonel, thank you. Explain the situation and ask them if they wouldn't mind sending someone over to take Major Carter's statement."

"Yes Sir," Jack replied, before standing and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Daniel called. "There's more," he said to the room. He heard Jack pause by the door and continued. "The job involved an alien technology that Maybourne bought from the Russians whilst he was working with them, which he then sold onto a man called Adrian Conrad. The way Sam told it, Conrad is dying. If they can make this technology work, it'll save his life. That's why they need Sam, or that's what she's guessing. They've run into some technical difficulties and that's why they need her."

Daniel paused for breath. He needed to make sure they realised the sensitive nature of what had transpired, and letting local law enforcement trample all over things was a bad idea – for both potentially catching Maybourne and for Sam's safety.

"That's OK Doctor Jackson; we'll get them to look into this man, Adrian Conrad whilst they're working on things…"

"No Sir, you're not understanding me. This technology is quite clearly alien – we can't afford to let anyone but us find out what's going on and get it back into safe hands.

He heard Jack move behind him once more, obviously growing impatient.

"There's one more thing…Simmons, he's involved in this. He knows what the technology is, what Conrad is attempting to use it for, and most likely where it is."

"If Simmons is involved, you can bet that they'll stop at nothing to keep this under wraps Sir," Jack said from his position behind them.

The General nodded in his direction. Daniel could tell he was torn between wanting to follow the correct channels, but also keeping his people safe. After a quite few moments he spoke. "Colonel, I want you to keep this quiet for now and look into it yourself. Let's see what we can get from Major Carter first, before we play our next more."

Daniel sighed with relief. Perhaps there was now a chance they'd believe Sam.

"What are you going to do Sir?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to make some calls," he replied simply. Both Jack and Daniel knew that was the end of the conversation and as Jack pulled open the door; Daniel stood and walked towards him. He tried to read him, to get any kind of sense of what he was thinking, but he was closed off to him. As they passed through it one after the other and the door was closed behind them, Daniel turned to face him.

"Are you going to go see Sam now?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied, walking past him without so much of a look.

"She's worried Jack, that you won't believe her," Daniel called after him. The Colonel stopped walking.

"Hey," he said angrily, turning on the stop. "Unless I see some evidence of these claims, I'm not promising that I will believe her."

Daniel wasn't sure what to say. His friend's eyes were dark – with anger? Had Sam really hurt him that much by doing what she had done with Orlin? He could see him breathing in and out quickly, clearly he was agitated. Daniel needed to find a way to reach him, to make him at least open himself up to the possibility that Sam was telling the truth.

"It's Sam," he said quietly into the space between them.

He saw Jack almost flinch away from the sound of her name. The Colonel tightened his lips together into a thin line and looked down to the floor for a moment, before re-adjusting his focus on him for a second.

"No," he replied without emotion. "It's Carter," he said finally, before turning back away and walking down and around the corner.

Daniel felt himself sink just a little, as if a great pressure was bearing down on him.

He knew that Jack had been hurt by her actions, but he had also hoped that he would understand her reasons for what she had done. Daniel himself understood, and she hadn't even needed to explain it to him. They were a team, and they always knew why they did the things they did. Why was Jack having such trouble this time?

Putting his hands into his pockets, he began walking back to his office. At least he would have one good thing to tell her – that the General was looking into things for her. How he was going to prepare her for the fact that Jack was on his way to her was a different story…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG


	5. Chapter 5

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 5/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

ooo Previously… Putting his hands into his pockets, he began walking back to his office. At least he would have one good thing to tell her – that the General was looking into things for her. How he was going to prepare her for the fact that Jack was on his way to her was a different story… ooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_The phone rang several times before a woman answered on the other end._

"_Colonel Simmons office," the voice said efficiently._

"_I need to speak to the Colonel immediately," the caller stated clearly. "Tell him an old friend is calling."_

"_I'm sorry sir, but the Colonel is…"_

"_He's not busy," the caller said quietly. "Tell him his… recruiter… would like to speak with him."_

_There was a moments silence on the end of the phone and he could almost hear her wondering what she should do._

"_I'll call through and see if he's available sir, please hold."_

_Intermittent beeps broke the silence as he waited for Simmons to pick up the phone._

_He had waited until he'd been absolutely sure he'd cleared her house without a trail…not wanting to risk his cover._

_The silence on the line broke._

"_Simmons," a surly voice said._

"_I proposed our offer."_

"_And?"_

"_She didn't bite…yet."_

"_What do you mean, yet?"_

"_I mean she will. I've planted the seeds of doubt in her mind. Made her question her team…her friends. All we need to do is wait. She'll come to us."_

"_Fine."_

_The line went dead._

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The young man held the phone tightly to his ear, listening to the rings, each one seeming to run into the other on and on…damn it, where was she?

He knew that she was waiting for his call so why wasn't she picking up?

As soon as he had thought it, the ring cut out and her voice came on.

"Daniel?"

"Sam! I was starting to worry…"

"Sorry," she replied apologetically. "I was just taking a look outside; I thought I heard someone out front."

"It's ok…is everything alright there?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just the neighbours' cat. How did things go with the General?" she asked cautiously.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, they were about ready to let local law enforcement all over it, given Maybourne's current wanted status…but I told them about the Russian acquired alien technology and the possibility of Simmons being complicit, and they changed their minds."

Sam sighed with relief.

"So they believe me?" she asked quietly.

He cleared his throat. "Not exactly," he said whilst coughing slightly.

He heard any hope that she had fall away in her voice. "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Jack is on his way over to you now," he said quickly. "He wants to talk to you…take your statement I guess. General Hammond is making some phone calls now; I think he wants to try and connect the dots to Simmons."

She sighed down the phone into his ear. "It won't do any good Daniel. Maybourne warned me not to look into things…that pretty much tells me that we won't ever find anything on them. If we do it'll be so far buried in the NID that if we looked too hard, we'd never see daylight again."

He rubbed his fingers across his forehead and pushed in on his temples. "You may be right Sam, but the General has to try, you know that."

"I know."

There was silence for a few seconds as they both thought about the possibilities. If they started digging too deep, would they be stopped? Would they find anything at all? Or would Sam just end up looking like she'd had another mental episode?

"Listen," he said quietly. "Jack should be with you in 20 minutes, just tell him what you know and we'll take it from there."

"He's not going to believe me Daniel. You didn't see him in the de-briefing; he wouldn't even look at me."

"He has to listen to you Sam; and he will. Just…try and give him some understanding and I'm sure he'll do the same."

As he said the words, Daniel knew that Jack's 'understanding' may not be so generous, but he didn't communicate this worry to Sam.

"Ok. I'll let you know how things go?"

"Sure thing."

He was about to hang up when she quickly spoke again. "Daniel? Can you let Janet know what is going on for me? She was worried earlier…and I've not really had time to process and fill her in…"

He stopped her before she could finish. "Consider it done."

He hung up the line and made to stand; he just hoped that Jack would cut her some slack and not treat her like she was being interrogated…

SGSGGSGSGSGSGSG

So, it's not a very long chapter this time, but I thought I'd give you what I had ready! Reviews please please please, is everyone still liking the story? There's some interesting stuff coming up if peeps want it written, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 6/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

**Before I begin – thank you to everyone who has sent such lovely reviews so far!! They have encouraged me so much to keep writing as quickly as I can for you, whilst I am on my holidays! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :-D**

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

ooo Previously - He hung up the line and made to stand; he just hoped that Jack would cut her some slack and not treat her like she was being interrogated… ooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam paced her front room nervously. It had been 17 minutes since she had hung up the phone with Daniel – she couldn't believe she was being neurotic enough to actually count the minutes down until he should arrive.

She was nervous; more nervous than she should feel with her CO about to arrive on her door step. But she knew that this was different, it wasn't just work. It was personal; he didn't trust her. She knew it and he knew it. It was just a case of who would crack first.

She pulled the curtain back slightly for the fifth time only to see darkness outside. Sighing out loud she let the material fall from her fingers once more.

Her brain raced as she frantically tried to think of the words she was going to use to convince him she hadn't gone nuts again…not that she had in the first place, she thought semi-angrily. A part of her almost expected an apology from him, for even letting her carry on gathering intel from Orlin. Damn it, he had told her to, so why was he making out that she was the guilty party in all of this? He was just as much as she was!

The sound of two car doors slamming one after the other pulled her back from her thoughts, and when she looked outside through the window, she saw him walking up her path, in close tow was another man. She guessed that if her CO was here to take her statement, this man would be from forensics; ready to print her whole house and the beer bottle which she had kept in the place Maybourne had left it.

She was relieved that he didn't appear to see her spying on their arrival, as he walked right up to the door without looking to the window she was standing at.

The door bell sounded within her house and she breathed in and out deeply, ready for the coming onslaught.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack O'Neill was not normally a nervous man, but today he was. Today he had good reason. Right now, he was on his way to his second in commands house, and he had to, for lack of a better word, interrogate her.

Yep, he was in charge of interrogation, and the puny, hair slicked back, little annoying man beside him was coming along to print her house. They needed evidence that Maybourne had been there, and to him this had seemed like the best way to get it. Hell…he needed evidence that Maybourne had been there…he had to be sure this time…

He turned the wheel gently and pulled slowly up in front of her house. He could have sworn that he saw her curtain twitch. He thought it strange for a moment that her curtains were still drawn, but figured that when she had last left it had been dark, and if what she was saying now was true, she probably hadn't wanted to disturb anything too much for fear of destroying evidence.

As he stopped, putting the car into park and switching off the engine, Jack allowed himself a small smile. She was clever alright, and part of him didn't blame her. If she was telling the truth, she was going to need all the evidence at her disposal to prove it.

"Let's go, Barnes," he said to the man next to him, who had been quite throughout the whole journey. "And make sure you start outside…I have no doubt that if Maybourne was here, he was full of himself and left through the front…"

"No problems," Barnes replied greasily. He felt his jaw clench involuntarily. Something about the man next to him reminded him of Maybourne somehow.

He pushed open his door and slammed it shut, a little harder than perhaps he needed to. Barnes followed suit and he felt him trailing behind him as he walked up the path to her door.

Then he saw it.

A bright blue flash from in between the drawn curtains of her front room; she was watching him. Her eyes were on him and he immediately felt his stomach lurch. He wanted to believe her, but a part of him just couldn't let go of the fact that she had ignored his direct order, and had followed an alien through that gate; it could have been going anywhere, how did she know it was safe?!

He shook his head; there was no time to get personal about things. Raising his hand quickly he pushed the bell inwards and then let it go again.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She walked slowly to the door, and as she saw his shadow behind the glass she felt her stomach do a complete 360. He had to believe her, she wasn't lying, and he would know that.

She was now close enough to reach out and grab the handle. Taking a breath to try and calm herself, she opened it slowly, revealing him.

"Carter," he greeted her. No emotion.

"Sir," she replied, more confidently than she felt. She looked behind him and saw a man walking off to the side of her house. "Who's…"

"Barnes," he answered before she could finish. "Forensics."

She nodded her head quickly and forced a smile. "Come in, Sir."

She stepped back and pushed herself against the wall so he could walk past her without contact.

He did so and she watched him walk to her kitchen and stop, taking a seat on one of her breakfast bar stools. She closed the door silently and started walking back down the hallway towards him. She had a feeling this was going to either take quite a while, or be over before she knew it…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He heard her walking back towards him and he fidgeted slightly on his seat to get comfortable. Normally, he would have opted for the comfort of the sofa, but he had to keep the area clear until Barnes had done his work.

She came into his peripheral vision and was then directly in front of him, taking a seat on the stool opposite him.

"So," he began. "I understand you've had another visitor?" At the sight of her face hardening and her eyes darkening, he immediately regretted his choice of words. He wished that he could look at this with a neutral eye, but he just couldn't.

"Yes," she replied coldly. "Harry Maybourne."

"Yeah, Daniel said. You wanna tell me what he was doing here?"

He watched her every move – body language being just as important as anything she said right now. He observed her lacing her fingers together; twiddle the ring on her right hand and cross her legs. She was as nervous as he was, not that she'd ever portray it in her voice.

"Well, obviously I had no idea he was going to be here…Sir," she replied.

"Obviously," he said back to her face, the word hanging in the air between them. She continued her story; obviously she had chosen to ignore the bait.

"When I got home, the door was ajar."

"The front door?" he questioned. She nodded her head.

"I pulled my weapon and entered the house; the television was on."

"You could hear it?"

"Yes, and see the flickering. I proceeded down the hallway and aimed my weapon around the corner. When I did, he was sitting there on that chair, beer in hand, watching TV." She had indicated to the chair nearest the television and the coffee table. "He said something about wondering when I would get here…and that he knew what had happened with Orlin and my suspension."

He felt the muscles in his shoulders tense. If she was feeling anywhere near as uncomfortable as he was right now, she didn't show it. She just carried on telling her story; pretty much the same story that Daniel had told to himself and the General back at the base. As she came to an end, he stood up from his seat and began walking around the kitchen.

"So, Maybourne, and most likely Simmons, need your help to make this technology work right?"

"That seems to be the case Sir," she replied.

"Any idea what it might be? I mean, we know its alien…right?" he queried.

"Yes Sir, but thus far, I don't know what it could be. The only technology that we know of capable of curing disease is the sarcoughagus, but they wouldn't need me to make one of those work…"

"No," he agreed, whilst continuing to walk. "And Simmons knows all about it? He's letting Conrad and his team continue their work, with the NID's blessing?"

"Well, we know that the NID mandate in cases such as these had always been to get their hands on advanced technology and figure it out themselves."

"So, if they're willing to bring you into this, they must be pretty stumped then?"

She didn't reply; just bit her lower lip and looked directly at him. He wished she wouldn't.

Half way through their conversation, he had stood to let Barnes in. He had proceeded directly to the front room, and she had directed him to the chair and the beer bottle. He'd also printed the TV, as Maybourne had turned this on.

As Barnes approached them, he turned to face him. "So?" he queried.

"I sent the prints from the door handle directly over to the SGC, and I've just sent everything I've gathered from in here too….these results should come back soon."

"What about the first lot of prints?" he asked the small man.

"Preliminary results show a match for one Colonel Harry Maybourne," he replied efficiently.

"Preliminary results?"

"Yes, we want to wait for the second lot of results, as there was only a forefinger and partial on the door handle…I've gotten whole prints in here though, so once these come back…"

"We'll know for sure," he finished for him. "But it is likely he was here?"

"95 per cent sure Sir."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was smiling. He didn't know how to feel. He hadn't wanted to believe her. He still wanted to be angry with her for what she had done; he wanted her to be wrong.

"Thank you Barnes."

Barnes stepped away from them and proceeded to pack up his gear in the front room.

He turned back to her and noticed that her face had returned to it's near emotionless state once more.

"Carter, I need to get back to the SGC and report in to Hammond."

She looked up from her seat to him. "So, you believe he was here then?"

He took a moment before replying. "Yes," he said quietly.

Silence hung between them for a moment. He felt guilty. Would he of believed her without the forensic evidence? He tried not to dwell on that thought.

He cleared his throat and let a brief smile touch his lips. "I'd better get going."

"Yes sir."

"Barnes! Let's go!"

Barnes, armed with briefcase, followed him down the hallway, Sam following them slowly.

He pushed the keys into his hands and told him to wait in the car, before turning back to her.

"Carter, you're suspension is still in effect…" he began awkwardly.

"I know…no returning to the base," she replied.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Hammond'll be in touch."

And with that final statement, he turned and left. He didn't look back; he couldn't look at her right now.

He chose not to look at her and see the hurt in her eyes.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hope you all enjoyed it – more in a few days I hope! :-D


	7. Chapter 7

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 7/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

**NOTE: Writing in italics is Selmak!**

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

ooo Previously - And with that final statement, he turned and left. He didn't look back; he couldn't look at her right now. He chose not to look at her and see the hurt in her eyes. ooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Ten days had passed since Samantha Carter had been put onto suspension.

She'd received a few visits from her team mates, along with Janet and Cassie…but not the Colonel. It would have been inappropriate anyway, she figured, so chose not to be hurt by his absence.

General Hammond had also called her on several occasions, wanting to keep her apprised of his investigations into Maybourne and Simmons; each time that he did he reported nothing more to her, other than that he was still looking into things.

After pumping Daniel for information for a good many hours, she had finally managed to get out of him that the General had uncovered nothing – nothing on Maybourne being in the country, nothing about a Russian technology purchased by him, nothing about a man called Adrian Conrad being involved and nothing about Colonel Simmons approving the operation. Indeed, all they had turned up was that Adrian Conrad was an extremely wealthy business man, who whilst had his hands in many different circles, didn't appear to have any involvement with the operation that Maybourne had described to her that day.

Whatever Maybourne had his fingers in, really was buried deep in the NID, and was certainly out of their reach…for now.

The only other thing that they knew for sure was that Maybourne had been at her house that day. She thought back to the day, and frowned as she remembered his words…"Needless to say Major, don't bother trying to investigate Adrian Conrad or the Russian acquired technology. Information at that level is far out of your reach and even Hammonds."

She figured that his threat after that had been an empty one, as she'd neither seen nor heard anything of him or anyone else that might be connected to him since. She was pleased – telling the SGC had definitely been the right call, even though it had effectively gotten them no where.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

General Hammond had been sitting in his office when the call had come through the loud speaker.

"Unscheduled off-world activation! General Hammond to the control room."

He sighed silently. He'd just gotten off the phone with yet another one of his old friends in D.C., and yet he'd still been unable to uncover even a sniff of a conspiracy to conceal alien technology on Colonel Simmons' part.

Getting to his feet, he walked quickly through the briefing room and down the hard metal steps, arriving in the control room just in time for Walter to turn to him and say, "Its Jacob Carter's IDC, General."

He smiled, pleased that Jacob had gotten in touch at last. He had secretly been worrying for a few days, thinking that Jacob didn't usually leave it quite this long to make contact.

"Open the iris, Sergeant."

"Yes sir, opening iris," the enthusiastic technician replied, placing his hand on the palm scanner firmly.

The great metal sheet slid back to reveal the shimmering blue that the General had grown so accustomed to over the past few years. He pulled his eyes away from it and began his decent from the control room, rounding his way to the left. He nodded to the airman on patrol by the blast door, who immediately turned and ran his access card through for him.

As he entered the gateroom, his old friend stepped through, walking without hesitation down the ramp towards him.

"Jacob," he smiled, extending his hand. "It's sure good to see you; it's been a few weeks."

"Hi George," he replied, taking the extended hand and shaking it warmly. "It's good to see you too. Things with the Tok'Ra have been decidedly…hectic…of late," he grinned.

The two men separated and turned, heading back out of the gateroom, both knowing their destination was for the briefing room.

"How's Selmak?" the General asked, as they paced quickly through the control room.

"_I am well, General Hammond, thank you for enquiring."_

"What exactly has been happening with the Tok'Ra, if you don't mind me asking?"

"_Since the downfall of Apophis, there has been much in-fighting amongst the Goa'uld. The system lords are vying for position and power. We have had to keep the Tok'Ra on the move, as more and more of the planets we use for sanctuary are being attacked."_

The two men reached the briefing room at that moment, the General indicating Jacob to take a seat next to him.

"I hope you haven't suffered too many losses," he said sincerely. It was Jacob who replied.

"We have had some George, but it's to be expected. For now, we are safe. Which is why I took the opportunity to stop by and check on my good earth friends and family," he joked smiling.

The General lowered his head and shook it gently. He had hoped that Jacob wouldn't have had to find out about his daughters suspension. He knew that he'd want the whole story, and that he would mostly likely, as Dad's do, question Sam about it all, again. He felt sorry for her; she'd had to explain herself so many times and as her two weeks of base suspension were coming to an end in just a few days, he'd hoped that Jacob would have returned when she had been back on base. Even restricted to base activity, it could have been smoothed over.

"George…?" he asked cautiously. "What's going on? Is Sam ok, is she hurt…?"

"No no, nothing like that," he replied hastily. "Jacob, about two weeks ago, some events occurred, of quite an unusual and serious nature. That's what Major Carter isn't here…she's at home."

Jacob shook his head quickly, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening, showing his worry and confusion.

"I don't understand; did she get hurt? Is she ok now?"

"No, she didn't get hurt." He took a deep breath. "She was suspended Jacob."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"She was what?"

The General had predicted correctly; his friend was angry. He could predict his words even now… ' Never, ever, has a Carter been suspended from duty!'…'What the hell was she thinking harbouring an alien?!'…'She disobeyed a direct order?!'

"She was suspended Jake, but please, listen to me before you get worked up over this. The circumstances were messy at best…"

And so he began the story, wanting to save her from having to explain the situation to an angry father, so that maybe, she'd just have to explain it to a disappointed one.

"…and so, the only choice we had was to punish her. We had Colonel Simmons breathing down our necks, demanding action. So much happened Jake; we had to be seen to be doing something."

He paused for a moment; he didn't want him to think that they'd been using her as an escape-goat.

"She had burnt herself out, to be honest; I think she needed this time out."

The man across from him had said very little since he had started telling the story of the past couple of weeks. But as he ended his last sentence; he was relieved to see that his friend was smiling. Only slightly, but it was there.

"From what you've told me George, she honestly thought what she was doing was right. Hell, I've disobeyed direct orders during my time with the Tok'Ra; I'm not gonna say that what she did was right, but I've always done what I thought was best. It's the least I can expect from her, right?"

The General sighed quietly with relief. "I'd say so."

The two men sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Jacob spoke again.

"So…the way you tell it…Jack's had a hard time getting on board with what Sam did?"

"You know Jack, if he can't understand something or someone's actions, he finds it hard."

"So I'd imagine that he and Sam aren't getting on too well at the moment then?"

"I couldn't say for sure. I've not seen her since her suspension, and SG-1 has been on stand down since then, taking two weeks leave before resuming duties as a three-man team for the next two weeks until Major Carter is back on the schedule."

He saw the cogs turning in Jacob's mind. "I think I'm gonna need to speak to Jack."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Oooooo…so, what do you think?! :-D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 8/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

**NOTE: Writing in italics is Selmak!**

**I thank everyone for their kind reviews – they help me so much!! **

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

ooo Previously…

"So I'd imagine that he and Sam aren't getting on too well at the moment then?"

"I couldn't say for sure. I've not seen her since her suspension, and SG-1 has been on stand down since then, taking two weeks leave before resuming duties as a three-man team for the next two weeks until Major Carter is back on the schedule."

He saw the cogs turning in Jacob's mind. "I think I'm gonna need to speak to Jack." ooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Vanilla cake…chocolate cake…vanilla cake…chocolate cake…

Jack O'Neill was not particularly impressed with the commissary's choice of his favourite treat, but hey, it was cake, so he chose not to complain.

Instead, he picked up a bowl of each flavour and placed each of them on his tray, alongside his bottle of OJ and tuna sandwich.

As he took a seat in the corner of the mess hall, he noticed how quiet it was. Only a couple of airmen shared the room with him; sitting on the opposite side from his position. He was relieved. Though SG-1 was on downtime, this hadn't really meant any rest for him. Ten days ago, he had a pile of paperwork on his desk that no matter how hard it looked at it, was not going to go away. So, he'd decided to take the opportunity to clear it once and for all…hoping the General might give him so peace once it was done…

He ripped open the packet on his sandwich and started wolfing down on the wholemeal bread and tuna covered in mayo; it wasn't bad.

He started to drift off into his own world…in which he vaguely heard General Hammond being called to the control room. Not hearing his own voice called, he carried on with his thoughts.

It had been ten days since he'd last seen Carter; ten long, boring, non-techno babbled filled days. The time had given him the space he had needed to gain perspective on things. Whilst he still couldn't believe her disregard of orders, he felt that he was coming to understand why she had done what she did. Bottom line – she was Carter, and she had done what she thought was right.

He hadn't needed Daniel or Teal'c or even Fraiser to help him come to that conclusion. He'd just needed some thinking time to get there himself. The situation had been completely alien to him, and part of him now wasn't afraid to admit that perhaps he had been too harsh on her.

But then again, he thought, he was her CO. If he wasn't going to be hard on her, who was?

As he finished off his second sandwich, he swigged down a couple of mouthfuls of his OJ; the bitter taste biting at his taste buds. He picked up his fork with a smile; chocolate to begin.

Just as he was about the cut through the edge of the moist, truffle covered treat, the doors to the commissary flew open.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack's fork paused mid-motion as he took in who was standing there.

"Jacob!" he exclaimed. Pleased and relieved that he had at last checked in – it had been a while.

His initial excitement faded slightly, as he took in the expression that the older man's face wore. In a heartbeat, he knew that Jacob knew.

"Care to join me?" he asked casually, indicating that Jacob should take a seat opposite him. "Cake?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jacob paced the halls of the SGC quickly. He wanted to find him as quickly as he could. He needed to find out if Sam was ok, and more importantly, what exactly had gone wrong with SG-1 that had put her in the situation that made her do what she had done in the first place.

He rounded the corner and saw the commissary doors dead ahead. He hadn't been in his office and knowing that SG-1 was on downtime, he figured this was the only other place on base he'd be. He already knew that he was on base, after making a quick call to security.

Approaching the doors, he was now close enough to reach out and push them open; he did so with more force than perhaps he had meant.

He saw him immediately – sitting in the corner of the room, empty sandwich packet in front of him, and fork at the ready to start on his dessert.

"Jacob!" the younger man had exclaimed at his entrance. "Care to join me? Cake?" he had asked casually after a short pause, but he could tell that he was already slightly apprehensive of his presence.

He stepped into the room and heard the doors flap closed behind him.

Approaching the table, he pulled out a chair and sat himself down opposite him.

'Poor Jack…' he thought to himself. 'He must be nervous; he's not even attempting to eat…'

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"So!" the Colonel asked. "How's things been with the Tok'Ra? Haven't heard from you guys lately; you must've been keeping busy?"

"You could say that," the older General replied. "Problems with system lords trying to rise up and take power of Apophis' territories, you know how it is…"

"Yes, I…don't," Jack replied wistfully. "But that's not why you've come to talk to me, is it?"

The two men met each others stares with a look of honesty. Jacob spoke first.

"I just wanted to speak to you face to face Jack, so you might tell me what the hell has been going on with my daughter."

"Jacob, if you wanna know, maybe you should go and find out straight from the horses mouth, as it were…"

"That's just the thing Jack. You know I can't do that. She won't open up about something like this. It'll be apologies for letting me down even though she hasn't, and then nothing more will be said about it."

Jack looked down to his cake in front of him; suddenly he wasn't hungry for it anymore. He dropped the fork into the bowl and turned him attentions solely to the man in front of him.

"I don't know what you want from me Jacob…"

"I just want to know how it got to this," he interrupted. "What happened to make things get this bad? Is the team having problems?" he probed.

"No, no, the team's fine. Before all of this kicked off, Carter was pretty burnt out. The General ordered her to take some time off – she was tense, you know…" he indicated with a wave of his hand through the air.

"I know she can be high-strung and extremely focussed, but she's never done anything like this before Jack, there has to be something more…"

"There's nothing more," he snapped, unintentionally. He bit back his words, glancing apologetically to the man before his before continuing. "She was exhausted Jacob – to the point of literally collapsing. She claimed she saw this alien in her house, and at first we thought she was losing it – it's not unheard of for stressed out people, let's face it. Once we found out if was for real, it all kinda went downhill from there. She connected with the…guy. I dunno, I guess she cared about what happened to him. When you care about people…you do stupid things sometimes…"

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, processing what had been said.

"It must have hurt her, when you guys didn't believe her."

Jacks jaw clenched and he felt pangs of guilt all through him. "I've no doubt in my mind that it did Jacob. But put yourself in my position; what would you have done, as her CO?"

"I would have had a little faith in her," he replied without hesitation. "She's pulled all our asses out of the fire too many times to even count Jack. After everything SG-1 has been through…yeah, I would have had some faith."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them then; one which neither of them were used to, respecting each other the way that they did.

"I'm going to get off base, go see her for a few hours before I have to leave. I'll see you another time Jack."

The Tok'Ra pushed his seat back and stood from the table, walking wordlessly away from him.

"Jabob?" he called out quietly. The man stopped walking but didn't turn. "Say hi to her for me."

The old mans head bowed ever so slightly in recognition, before he walked forward and out of the doors in front of him. As he walked away from the commissary he could only hope that he had given his friend something to think about, no matter how hard it had been for him to hear.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

OK – so, don't get mad cause I was a bit mean to Jack here! Hehe! Many of you will be pleased I hope that Jacob may have talked some sense into him! Love reviews, reviews are my food! :-D


	9. Chapter 9

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 9/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

**NOTE: Writing in italics indicates discussion between Selmak and Jacob in their head, as it were.**

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

ooo Previously… The old mans head bowed ever so slightly in recognition, before he walked forward and out of the doors in front of him. As he walked away from the commissary he could only hope that he had given his friend something to think about, no matter how hard it had been for him to hear. ooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

'_Did you see the look in his eyes, old friend?' _

'_I sure did, it wasn't hard to miss.'_

'_He wishes he could have trusted her, but something held him back.'_

'_Yep.'_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had finally snapped and been unable to watch daytime TV any longer, so had decided a walk to the store had been in order.

It hadn't taken her long, an hour at most to get there, shop and get back, but the fresh air had made her feel better.

She was relieved that only four days remained of her suspension, but she couldn't help but feel nervous about her return to the SGC. She was going to be restricted to base work only and had to work under supervision at all times; no doubt this meant Dr. Lee given that her team was going to be going off world and she would probably spend nearly all her time in the lab.

Daniel and Teal'c had stopped in at her house the previous evening, armed with pizza and a movie, in an attempt to relax and cheer her up. The team had been on stand down, but Teal'c had returned from Chu'lak early and Daniel from Chicago, so that they could catch up with her. She had tried to protest, tell them that they needn't have worried and that she was fine, but they had forced their way in…and she was grateful. She hadn't seen them since they had gone on their down-time, her only visitors since then had been Janet and Cassie. Whilst she loved both women, it was nice to spend some time with the guys again.

Her mind wandered as she unpacked the goods she had bought at the store, pulling open cupboard doors on auto-pilot. She thought of all the people she had expected to see or hear from, and still one of the people on her list had not come up yet; her dad.

It was now way past the usual amount of time that he would leave it to check in, and she was beginning to get a little concerned. Who knew what was going on with the Tok'Ra, with everything that had happened with Apophis just weeks ago…

She left out her new pot of instant coffee, and spooned a good amount into a mug, flicking the switch on the kettle as she did so. Just then, the door bell rang.

She quickly screwed the lid back on the coffee and placed in the cupboard, dropping the spoon into her mug as she walked past the counter towards the front door.

She hadn't really been expecting anyone; the figure was distinctly male-shaped, and she's only just seen Teal'c and Daniel the night before.

As she pulled open the door, she was extremely relieved with the man she saw stood there.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Dad!" she said happily, allowing herself to beam a relieved smile to him before stepping forward and embracing him.

He returned her hold and gave her a squeeze. "Good to see ya kiddo."

As they separated she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You know, I was beginning to get a bit worried about you." She stepped back and allowed him to walk past her into the house.

"I know, I'm sorry about that. Problems with Apophis' territories, or more accurately, the greedy system lords now trying to get their hands on them. The Tok'Ra have had to stay on the move for quite a while, but we've managed to find a safe place for now."

Sam followed him, as he was now almost to the end of the hall and in her kitchen. "Do you want a coffee? I'm just making myself one…?" she asked.

"Sam, you know I don't want a coffee," he replied bluntly, throwing her a meaningful look.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She felt her stomach drop a few inches. Of course, she knew that he had to know about what had gone on. If he had seen the General, which he obviously would have, then she knew he would have wondered where she was and that there would have been no other option but to tell him.

"Dad…" she started quietly, moving past him to the just-boiled kettle. "I don't need a lecture or anything like that, ok? In fact, I'm not sure I want to talk about it at all."

"I figured you'd probably say that, which is why I went to speak to Jack first."

She almost dropped the kettle full of scalding water, but managed to set it down on the counter.

"You spoke to the Colonel?" she asked, as casually as she could muster.

"Yes, we spoke. Though, he also didn't have much to say. Go figure…"

She took a moment to clear her throat and started stirring her hot drink slowly. "What did he say?"

Her father smiled. "He told me you'd been feeling a bit stressed; that you'd been ordered to take it easy and then that's when everything started going wrong."

Her forehead furrowed and she felt a small flame of anger burst and then recede within her. She ceased her stirring.

"Started going wrong…" she quoted back. "Yeah, I'd say that was a fair assessment."

"Sam," he chided. "Don't be angry."

She looked directly in his eyes. "My own team thought I was seeing things dad. They thought I had gone nuts! And then…when they did believe me…" she paused and sighed. "When I tried to do the right thing they didn't like that either," she finished.

"Come on, that's not the problem and you know it. You disobeyed a direct order, things could have been a lot worse, you know that right?"

She removed the spoon from the mug and placed it down on the counter. "Yeah, I know."

"For the record…not a word to George mind you…I think you did the right thing."

She looked up and he winked at her; she returned his gesture with a smile.

Picking up the mug of hot drink, she started moving towards the front room, her father following along behind her.

"So Harry Maybourne tried to offer you a job then?"

Smirking, she replied. "Yeah, bit odd given that he knows I hate him."

"Well, desperate men will take desperate measures. Sounds to me like Maybourne's in hot water. Selling this man Conrad an advanced piece of technology, then Conrad discovers that his team can't make it work…."

She was puzzled. Did her dad think there was more to this than met the eye? "You think Maybourne's being threatened?"

"I think it's possible. Conrad must have a paid a lot of money for a technology that claims to cure disease. My guess is that Maybourne is being threatened to find someone to make it work."

"What about Simmons?"

"That I haven't got figured yet…could be that he's keeping it under wraps so he can claim the technology as his own once it's been developed…could be that he's been threatened to keep quiet by someone else…"

She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "None of it really matters anyway, seeing as the SGC has been unable to find out anything about Maybourne, Conrad, the technology or Simmon's connection to it."

"I don't know about that Sam. If I'm right, I doubt it's going to be the last you hear from them."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she placed her mug down on the table in front of her.

"So," he began. "Jack was a bit tense when I spoke to him earlier."

She immediately stiffened at the sound of her CO's name, and she knew he wouldn't have missed the involuntary movement.

"Really?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah; I think he's a bit down about what's happened."

Her heart rose through the roof in that split second; perhaps there was hope for them after all. Although, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park forgetting the looks he had given her when she had first returned from Orlin's planet. But perhaps, with work, they could get their professional relationship back on track?

"Well, I wouldn't know. I've not spoken to him in nearly two weeks. He wasn't exactly a happy-CO at my last de-briefing at the SGC either."

"No, I didn't think he would have been."

She sighed and for the first time, allowed herself to recall her feelings of that day when she was suspended.

"He wouldn't even look at me dad," she said quietly, her eyes drawn up from her lap as he stood and moved to sit on the side of her chair, putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you know what Jack's like. He finds stuff like this hard."

"Well, it's not exactly a walk in the park for me either. He's not been the…nicest…person to be around through all this."

"He's not meant to be honey, he's your CO, remember."

"Hey, I know that," she said defensively. "It's just…you know what we go through as a team. I dunno, maybe I just expected a bit more…trust?" she shook her head and bit her lower lip. "Am I crazy dad? Why do I even care if he's treated me like crap over this? He should treat me like crap, I broke the rules."

"For good reason," he replied quietly. "Has Jack really been that bad?"

She took a moment before answering, not wanting to lie to her own father, but also not wanting to stir everything up again when, fingers crossed; everything would get back to normal in the next few weeks.

She mustered a smile. "You know the Colonel. Bark worse than his bite and all that."

He continued to look at her, all-be-it sceptically. "You two," he chided. "If only you would put all this aside and talk to each other, you'd both realise how crap you're making each other feel."

She laughed gently, but sobered quickly. "It's a shame he's my CO and that that can never happen.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Ok, so what do you think? Sorry that chapter took a while! Next up, Sam's off suspension and back to base duties! :-D Reviews loved loved loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 10/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Ooo Previously…

He continued to look at her, all-be-it sceptically. "You two," he chided. "If only you would put all this aside and talk to each other, you'd both realise how crap you're making each other feel."

She laughed gently, but sobered quickly. "It's a shame he's my CO and that that can never happen.

Ooo

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The remaining four days of her suspension had crawled by, having exhausted all sensible options of passing time, she had little else to do but to mull over and debate in her mind how awkward things were going to be for her back on the base.

Her dad had only been able to spend one night with her in the end. The SGC had called the morning after he had arrived with an urgent message – the Tok'Ra base had been hit again by a Jaffa army. Jacob had to return immediately to assist with the evacuation. Parting with him so soon had been hard, but she had managed to keep her emotions in check, at least as he hugged her goodbye, reassuring her that everything was going to work out.

Daniel and Teal'c had visited her on the final night before her return to work, also wanting to tell her that things were going to be OK back on the base and that she would soon be back into the swing of things.

"If you get back onto the equine Major Carter, you will be fine," Teal'c had told her wisely, making her laugh out loud with Daniel, Teal'c looking between the pair of them with a very slight grin.

She was relieved they were so supportive of her. As a team should be…she thought slightly bitterly to herself. He hadn't been to see her for the entire two weeks of her suspension. The only glimmer of hope she had were the words from her dad; that when he had spoken to him, the Colonel had seemed 'down' about things.

As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth on the morning of her first day back, she tried to ignore the spasms of worry that rushed through her, when she contemplated their first meeting back on the base. She would have to speak to him, but would he even want to know? Were things going to be strictly professional from now on until…who knew?

Rinsing and spitting, she threw her toothbrush on the side and walked back through to the bedroom. Picking up her jacket and bag from the bed, she flicked the light switch as she left the room.

Time to go to work…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack O'Neill had been waiting for this day for the last four days. After he had spoken to Jacob, things had become even clearer in his mind. Not only had he come to the conclusion that he understood she had wanted to do the right thing by Orlin, he had realised that as her CO, her friend, he should have put a little more trust in her.

Jacob Carter had the art of making him feel like crap without saying very much down to a T. He had felt like crap, for days. Now all he wanted was for Carter to get back on the base, get her two weeks probation out the way and for the team to get back to something resembling normal. Missions…briefings…maybe even a team night in a few weeks time when things had settled.

Yes, he had kept his distance whilst she had been suspended. He just couldn't bring himself to go and see her after ten days of…not…seeing her. It would have just been too weird in his books, so he'd stayed away. He knew she was ok, after probing Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, hell, even Cassie for info after they had been to see her. They had pushed him to go round, even if it was with them, but he'd refused. He was scared.

His wrist watch bleeped suddenly. 08:30 hours. He had to be on the base in thirty minutes for a meeting with the General; finalising the details of her probation before she arrived so she could be briefed.

He grabbed his keys as he passed out the front door, heading for his truck.

A part of him prayed; prayed that she would still even want to have anything to do with him, after ignoring her for two weeks.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As 09:00 hours rolled around, she exited the elevator on level 27.

She had a meeting with the General this morning, as she had to finalise the details of her two weeks probation, find out who she would be working with, things like that.

She had to admit, she was feeling more positive. The first steps back into the base had been bizarre; she had felt like an intruder. But after bumping into a few familiar faces who genuinely seemed pleased she was back, she felt more at ease.

Strolling down the corridor and approaching the General's office, she paused to take a few deep breaths. She was nervous, but as much with excitement to be back as anything. But she wanted to remain professional in front of the General, so calmed herself before knocking firmly on the door three times.

"Come," came the voice from inside.

She pushed open the door, eyes fixed to where she knew he would be sitting, only to realise that he wasn't alone.

"General Hammond, Colonel…" she began. "It's good to see you both." A little rush of emotion ran through her and she saw him and said his name out loud.

The General smiled at her from his chair, and she was relieved when the Colonel turned around to look at her as she spoke. She was even more relieved to see a slight smile grace his face.

"Carter, good to see you," he said quietly.

"Indeed," the General added. "Take a seat Major," he said, indicating for her to sit next to the Colonel.

She did so quickly. "It's good to be back, sirs."

There was a moments silence before the General continued.

"Major, as you know, now you have completed your two weeks suspension, you will now fulfill two weeks on probation. You now have full access to the base, but will be restricted to lab work. You will be working alongside Dr. Lee, who is currently studying an alien artifact brought back by SG-7 from P8R 727. He will bring you up to speed on his progress so far when you meet with him."

Sam nodded her head in understanding of what had been said so far.

"Just to make sure you are aware Major, you will not be permitted to travel off world. Though you are back on base, you are still receiving punishment."

She let the smile leave her face at the sudden serious tone taken on by the older man. However, when he leaned towards her and took on a grin of his own, she relaxed.

"It's good to have you back Major."

"Thank you sir," she replied.

A knowing warmth passed between both of them, and as she turned her head slightly to look at the Colonel, she felt herself glow even more when she saw him smiling directly at her.

"You'll find Dr. Lee in his lab. You are dismissed," the General said after a second or two.

Standing from her seat, she nodded towards both men before leaving the room. She had a feeling that today might not be as bad as she thought…

SGSGSGSGSGGSGSG

He had quickly excused himself from the General's office after she had left; he had a feeling that Hammond knew exactly where he was going. The unspoken truths remained just that between them – unspoken. Especially when the truths concerned Carter.

He jogged down the corridor after her, towards the elevator. He knew he would catch up with her before she got off the floor. Sure enough, the door was only just opening as he caught up with her.

"Carter!" he called out as she stepped in. "Hold up!"

Slowing to a walk he followed her into the enclosed space, pleased to see how happy she looked.

"Sir, everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he replied as the doors slid shut. He wanted to tell her everything. Why he hadn't been to see her; why he had been so angry with her in the first place. That he was sorry for everything that had happened and for his part in it. He had to tell her now, or he feared he may lose the nerve to.

He hit the emergency stop.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she asked, and he could tell from the sound of her voice that in an instant she had become nervous.

"Carter, I need to tell you…things. A lot of things…and probably I don't have time for all of them right now before they call the fire service or something…"

He grinned and was pleased when she returned the gesture with a small smile.

"You know, you could have just come to see me in my lab later and talked to me…"

"I know, but…" he stopped. Damn, why did this woman have to keep throwing him off track when he was trying to tell her things?! He took a deep breath and took a step nearer to her, barely an arms length between them now.

"Carter, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for behaving like a jerk the day you were suspended. I'm sorry for being such an ass and not coming to see you, even after we knew Maybourne had been in your house. And most of all…" he paused for breath. "I'm sorry for not having any faith in you."

He saw colour rise slightly to her cheeks and felt his bravery slipping away from him slightly.

Army of Jaffa – no problems. Alone with Sam Carter in an elevator – hardest thing ever.

"Sir…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," he interrupted quickly. He wanted to reach out and grab her; take her in his arms and hold her, telling her everything would be ok and that soon her probation would be over and the team would be back together. Tell her that he prayed she would forgive him for treating her like shit.

He knew he couldn't though. That they…couldn't.

"Carter, it's going to be the hardest thing to do, going on missions with the team without you. That's why you're gonna keep you're head down for the next two weeks. You're gonna work off this probation so that Simmons gets off our backs, and you're gonna get back on the team. We're gonna get things back to normal. OK?"

His eyes didn't leave hers for the whole time he talked, but nerves had made hers dart about the elevator, until now.

Warm blue met deep brown as she spoke. "Back to normal; sounds good to me," she replied with a warm smile, which he returned.

As his heart seemed to almost pound right out of his chest, he hit the emergency stop button once more and the elevator resumed its short climb. It shuddered to a stop soon enough and it was only then that he stood back away from her, so she could pass by him.

Even with the distance between him he could swore he felt her sleeve brush his as she passed him.

She turned back as he hit 27 on the panel. "See you later Colonel."

"Laters Carter," he replied whilst smiling, the door blocking her from view all too soon.

Little did either of them know, their plan of getting things back to normal was about to be turned on its head before it had even gotten started…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

So there we go, end of part 10! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this part out. Uni has been beyond busy the past month, and this is literally the first time I have had to look at this story! I love writing it though, let me know if you're still loving reading it!! I hope I'll have some more written in the next few days.

Oh, and this chapter was pretty sappy I know, but after all the angst, I needed to write something a bit more light hearted. However, I don't think it's gonna last… ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 11/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She was only a couple of days into her probation, but Sam was already bored.

Dr. Lee, whilst being a very gentle sort of man, was nothing short of driving her mad. His investigations into the alien artifact they were studying were flawed at almost every turn. Whenever she tried to show him a slightly different way of doing something he would somehow manage to do the exact opposite…

"I just don't understand why the energy keeps feeding back on itself like that," he mumbled after giving Sam her fifth electric shock of the morning.

"Maybe we should take a break?" she stated more than questioned whilst shaking her hand vigorously at her side. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee. You want anything?"

"No…" he answered quietly, whilst disconnecting several leads and reapplying them in different places on the prism shaped device, which was brick red in colour and about the same size as a box file.

Sam nodded and left the lab, her left hand holding her right one tight to try and stop the tingling sensation in her palm.

As she arrived in the commissary she almost walked head-long into Daniel, who had a pile of books stacked up almost past his eyes, coffee in one hand, and muffin in the other.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed as he proceeded to lose several smaller books off the top of his pile. "A bit of light reading?" she teased.

"Haha," he replied, whilst turning to one of the tables next to him and placing his precarious pile down. "Just needed to do some background reading; we came across a planet today with showed signs of having…"

He ceased talking upon seeing the slightly sad look on her face.

"Sorry Sam…SG-1's missions are probably the last thing you want to hear about…" he trailed off sheepishly.

She mustered a smile for him. "No Daniel, it's fine really. Just…kinda weird hearing about what you guys are getting up to know that really…I should be with you…"

The archaeologist took a sip of his coffee and nodded his head as he swallowed. "But hey," he began in a more upbeat tone. "Only like…12 days to go and you'll be back with us!"

"Yeah," she replied, perhaps more enthusiastically than she felt. "That's if I'm not arrested for injuring Dr. Lee before then…"

Daniel smiled at her sarcasm.

"He's a good guy," she added quickly. "I'm just not sure how much more electrical current my body can take."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had devoured a large low-fat hazelnut latte by the time she arrived back at Dr. Lee's lab. Granted, she may have taken a detour or two to get there…

She had also walked past the Colonel on her diversion, but hadn't been able to speak to him as he was in a deep discussion with Colonel Niwell of SG-14 – no doubt Niwell was asking him for advice on something. As she passed the two men in the corridor she caught O'Neill's eye and smiled slightly. She felt her stomach leap a little when he winked at her in response with a small smile of his own.

She had carried on walking so that he didn't see her grinning like a complete idiot – it wouldn't do to be embarrassing herself or setting off anymore rumours than there already were on base…

"Major Carter, you've been a while," Bill stated after she had tapped him on the shoulder – he was now wearing ear defenders for some reason.

"Yeah, got caught up talking to Daniel," she replied. "What's with the…" she began, indicating to the bright orange guards on either ear.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I thought the device may have been emitting a high pitch wave of some sort…I was getting a headache you see…"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Of course…" she breathed out.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room!"

It took all her will-power not to rush to the gate room herself as she heard Walter's announcement over the PA. Not only because she was worried sick about her dad getting injured…or worse…and being rushed back to the SGC, but because that was just what SG-1 did. If there seemed to be any kind of emergency, they were there. They were the front line team with the most experience. But right now, she wasn't part of SG-1, and having to constantly remind herself of that was starting to get her down.

She tapped aimlessly on the keyboard in front of her, writing up notes on yet another failed test on the device.

"Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary please, that's Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary."

She immediately ceased her typing.

Even though it wasn't him that was injured, if he was being called to the infirmary then it must be someone that she also knew, surely?

"Bill, I'm going to get some lunch," she stated as she walked out the door, not giving the older man time to reply.

She paced the corridors quickly, praying to what ever god that might listen for it not to be one of her team mates or her dad injured…or worse …

As she approached the infirmary, there seemed to be a lot of people inside, more than usual. There was an SG team, but it wasn't SG-1. But she could see him…

He was standing at the end of one of the beds facing away from her.

She pushed through the team which she now recognised to be SG-16 and approached him quickly.

"Sam!" a voice called out, who she instantly recognised to be Janet. But it was too late; she had reached him and called out his name. He turned at the sound of her voice and revealed exactly what the emergency call had been about.

"Laira," she heard herself breathe out quietly.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Oooo, what do y'all think!? :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 12/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam knew it was likely her mouth was gaping open and shut fairly effectively and wordlessly.

It had been at least thirty seconds since he had and turned to face her and she had been faced with a woman that she never thought she would see again.

The woman that she knew had been involved with the Colonel when he had been stranded away from Earth for those long three months. The woman she knew full well the Colonel had had feelings for.

She sensed Janet at her side and then suddenly became aware of the people around her, including the Colonel and Laira. "Laira, what's wrong, what are you doing here?"

The woman in the bed looked pale and tired, a shadow of the person Sam remembered walking away from the day they rescued the Colonel. She coughed and was unable to catch her breath to respond.

"SG-16 brought her back with them after a scheduled check in this morning," Janet said quietly from her side. "She reported feeling unwell the last time we looked in on the Edorans, but today she collapsed."

Sam looked from the woman in the bed, to the Colonel and back again. Eyes wide with shock and seeing Laira in this condition, and concern for her CO and how he would be dealing with this.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know yet," Janet replied quietly. "I'm going to start running tests and blood work now; see if I can find out."

Sam nodded her head slowly, her eyes catching his. She could sense how worried he was, as he turned away from her wordlessly and walked to the side of Laira's bed, reaching for her hand which was laid by her side and covering it with his own.

"I'll let you get on with it then," she said quietly to her friend stood by her side. She was feeling something in her stomach that she hadn't felt for years – jealousy. And she despised herself for it. Here was someone who meant a great deal to the Colonel, who was sick, and all she could think about was how the last time they were together they were lovers.

She felt Janet brush her arm with her hand, reassuringly.

She turned from the scene before her and pushed her way back through SG-16, vaguely hearing Janet berating them for being so noisy in the infirmary and asking them to perhaps come back later.

Sam felt like she was in shock – her ears were filled with high pitched buzzing and for a moment she felt like she might throw up. She stumbled down the corridor and pushed open the door of the ladies room, practically falling into the nearest stall and holding onto the edge of the bowl for dear life. She consciously slowed down her breathing and could feel the buzzing starting to quieten in her ears. She must have looked awful, as she was hot and sweaty and could feel that her face was cold to the touch as she pushed her hair back from her eyes.

What the hell was going on in her mind right now, she couldn't figure out. It's not like she had seen her best friend sitting in that bed looking like they were on deaths door. Even if it had of been, she wouldn't have fallen apart like this.

No, this was something different. She was scared. This woman had worked herself into his heart; Sam knew if and so did the rest of SG-1. When they had found him on Edora, he was different. The way he spoke, the way he held onto Laira as he said goodbye; he had started falling in love with her.

Another wave of nausea rose up from her stomach, but she swallowed it back down and concentrated on breathing in through her nose and out the mouth.

This woman…was here, now. On Sam's territory…with him. She mentally shook herself. 'Get a grip' she chided herself. 'He's not yours to lay claim to. He's your CO, your friend, nothing more. If he wants to be with her whilst she's going through this, that's his decision. Even if he wants to be with her afterwards too…'

The only problem was, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, Sam never expected to see Laira again, and certainly never thought she'd show up on their front door step, so the speak. Things were different now…when she got better; would they remember their feelings for each other? Would she want to stay on Earth? Or even worse, would he want to leave?

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After managing to sufficiently calm herself and feel something resembling normal, Sam had returned to the labs.

"That was a quick lunch?" Bill had queried as she entered the room, but she said nothing in return. He didn't ask anymore questions either; she guessed because she probably looked like crap.

The rest of the day had passed pretty much in just a blur. Daniel and Teal'c had popped in to see her to ask if she had heard about who was here. She noticed both of their sympathetic looks but chose to ignore them. She didn't want to have to have any conversations yet about Laira and what might be wrong with her or what might happen if she stayed for a while. They had left shortly afterwards, telling her they'd let her know by the end of the day if they found anything out. She didn't reply.

By the time 18:00 hours rolled around, they hadn't returned to see her. Sam guessed that they must still be working on something related to SG-1's recent mission. As she clicked down her lap top lid, she wondered desperately what she should do next. Should she go back to the infirmary to try and find out what was going on, knowing that she would have to see 'them' together. Or should she just go home and call Janet later?

She stood for five minutes debating her options, and finally settled on going home. Knowing what was waiting for her in the infirmary had gotten the better of her, so pumping Janet for info later would have to suffice.

Bill had already left for the day, so she flicked off the light switch in the lab and proceeded to the locker room. A swift and stealthy exit was definitely the way to play this.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He had been sitting with Laira all afternoon, holding her hand and trying to tell her reassuring things. Unfortunately he wasn't the best at comforting words, so they had been pretty much in silence. It hadn't mattered though and she had slept for a good few hours anyway. That was until Doctor Fraiser had come back with the results from Laira's x-ray. She had proceeded to point out a dark patch in Laira's lung to them, but he didn't hear much after that except for the odd word: biopsy, mass, might not be cancer.

He had tried to explain to Laira exactly what cancer was so that she could understand it. The doc had explained, at Laira's request, what would happen to her if the mass did turn out to be cancerous. Again, he had faded in and out but heard some words: operation, chemotherapy, nausea.

He felt her hand squeeze his a little tighter and he began to try and imagine how she could possibly be feeling.

"Laira, you should get some rest now," Dr. Fraiser had said. "We'll do the biopsy in the morning and once we have the results from that…we'll know for sure…" she trailed off.

In that instant, he knew. He knew that the woman he had begun to love those few years ago had cancer. And that in all likelihood, she was going to die.

He'd sat with her for another hour or so, but she'd been so exhausted, the doc had practically chased him out of the infirmary. He'd promised Laira he would be back in the morning before her procedure and that she shouldn't worry. He tried to tell himself the same thing, but gave up after the first try.

His watch read 18:04 as he entered the corridor of the locker room. He wondered about staying on the base for the night, but decided it probably wasn't the best thing to do. Knowing that she was sleeping in the vicinity of him would have kept him up all night worrying. Worrying if she was ok, worrying if she was going to survive another day, or even at all.

He passed the women's locker room before throwing open the door of the mens and stepping inside. He found his team mates waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and composed himself before turning around to face them.

"Jack," Daniel began. "How's…"

"They think she has cancer," he interrupted before allowing him to finish.

Daniel's eyes widened and Teal'c's head lowered in respect.

"I am sorry to hear that O'Neill. If there is anything we can do…"

"Thanks," he cut in. "Um, the mission tomorrow, can you guys take SG-2 with you. I'll clear it with Hammond."

"Yeah, no problems."

He nodded his head and turned to his locker. He decided not to bother changing and grabbed his civvies, shoving them into a bag.

"I've gotta go guys, gotta be back early in the morning, Laira's having a biopsy," he said quietly as he closed his door.

Both men nodded. "If you need anything Jack, just call."

He mustered a small smile of thanks, then turned and left the locker room. He was grateful that his team was there for him, but feelings just weren't his thing.

As he walked back the way he had came towards the elevator, he had to jump out of the way fairly quickly when the women's locker room door swung open, almost colliding with his face. He grabbed hold of the edge of the door as a figure stepped out from behind the metal.

"Carter!" he said. She looked flustered and pretty ill-looking herself.

"Sir!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't hit you did I?"

"No, I'm good," he replied.

There was an air of awkwardness for a second or two. She looked so uncomfortable he almost felt sorry for her. What had happened to the smiling woman he had winked at in the corridor just hours before? He was close enough to see her bit down slightly on her lower lip before her eyes lifted to his.

"How's Laira?" she asked, cautiously.

He continued to look her in the eye; there was something about the blue of her eyes that made him feel calm somehow.

"Um, Laira, she's ill. Probably cancer," he finished quietly then turning his attention to his shoes.

There was a sharp intake of breath before she answered. "I'm so sorry," he heard her whisper. Then he saw it; her hand reaching forward and her fingers folding around his.

"Is there anything you need?"

He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her skin on his, and immediately felt guilty for it. Laira was lying in the infirmary right now, who knows if she'd even be around tomorrow.

He shook his head. "No, its fine, thanks Carter," he replied, pulling his hand back and pushing it into his pocket. "I gotta go, gotta be back in early tomorrow. I'll see you."

With that he turned from her and walked away towards the elevator. He didn't look back and see the hurt in her eyes. He didn't see the shudder of her chest as she struggled to control herself. He didn't see her brush her hand across her eyes; but then she did it so quickly, no one else would have either. As he walked away from her he thought back to how their day had started, and wished even harder that things could have just gone back to the way they were before anything in the last two weeks had happened.

Carter would be back on the team; SG-1 would resume missions together and Laira…Laira wouldn't be, in all likelihood, dying.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

You're thoughts guys and gals?! :-) Thanks to everyone who has been writing reviews, they really are encouraging me to write…and not do any studying at all, hehe!! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 13/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack O'Neill had had one of the worst night's sleep of his life.

He'd lay there for a few hours. Then he'd watched TV for a couple of hours. Still not being able to sleep, he'd decided to have a few beers to try and relax himself. Six had done the trick and at 4am he had finally drifted off on the sofa whilst the TV continued to flicker.

A banging on the door at 08:00 hours had shaken him from his dreams, none of which had been particularly pleasant and almost always involved people around him dying.

He stood and could still feel the alcohol in his system. His head pounded gently as he walked towards the front door, negotiating the steps proving to be a little trickier than first anticipated. The banging came again.

"Hold up!" he called out, and reached for the handle. As he opened the door, he was not entirely surprised with who he saw standing there.

"Daniel," he breathed out, rubbing his hand over his eyes against the daylight, realising only then that he had drooled down his chin in the night.

"Jack," the younger man replied. "You're looking…tired…" he proposed carefully.

"Rough night," he rasped out.

They stood for a few seconds before Daniel spoke again.

"You gonna let me in?"

"Sure," was the quiet reply as he stood back from the doorway and waved his arm in the general direction of the lounge.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As they entered the lounge, Daniel could see exactly why his friend had had such a rough night.

Empty beer bottles were lying on the floor, a couple on the table. The TV was on but the volume was low; the daytime chat shows had already started and Daniel cringed as a middle-age obese man accused his wife of having an affair…

He picked up one of the beer bottles. "I'm guessing this is what caused your current condition?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "No, not being able to sleep last night caused my _current _condition. The beer really helped out though."

Daniel gave a smile and placed the bottle back down.

"I wanted to come by and see how you were doing…after having the night to…sleep…on things."

"You didn't need to…"

"Yeah, I did," he interrupted. "Jack, I've known you long enough to know that you're not gonna talk about this. And hey, if you don't want to, that's ok. But I just need you to know, that I'm here, we all are, if you change your mind."

Both men stood at opposite ends of the coffee table.

"Thanks," Jack eventually said quietly, walking over to turn of the TV and then began to gather up the empty bottles in his arms. He turned towards the kitchen but paused before leaving. "I appreciate…"

"I know."

He nodded and proceeded onto the kitchen. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. You wanna lift into the base?"

"Sure thing, thanks," Daniel replied, sitting on the sofa to wait.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It had taken all of her willpower to get out of bed having barely slept at all the night before.

It was 08:00 before she had, realising that half an hour really was the shortest amount of time she could allow to shower and throw clothes on, whilst grabbing a power bar to keep her going until lunch.

She'd spent the majority of the night thinking about him. And about Laira. She couldn't get out of her head the image of her lying in the infirmary, or how he had held her hand so gently. Every time she felt the pangs of jealousy, she felt like the worst human being on the planet.

At 3am she had made a deal with herself – she wasn't going to obsess over things anymore. She was going to be supportive of both Laira and the Colonel and she wasn't going to feel anything other than empathy for either of them.

Shortly after her self-made deal she had managed to drift off to sleep, but it had been a light one. She'd had one to many dreams about 'him' to be comfortable with, and when her alarm went off at 07:00 hours, she'd proceeded to hit the snooze button – and several times after that.

Once out of the shower, she decided that some make up was definitely called for – the bags under her eyes were screaming for cover up. She'd applied a subtle amount and dried her hair roughly with a towel, running just a little moose through it.

She'd opted for a strappy vest top, knee length white skirt and black sandals for her trip to the base – it was 78 degrees out and she didn't feel like roasting in her car, air con or no air con.

The drive into the base passed uneventfully, though owing to her running late, she did speed. It wouldn't look too good to be late whilst on probation she figured.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she looked across to her allocated parking space. Then she wasn't just looking at her space – she was also looking at the one next to hers. Colonel O'Neill's. His truck was pulled up and the door nearest her was opening as she drove past. She swung in just passed the truck and shifted into park.

Taking a deep breath she opened her door and stepped out of the car. The door nearest her on the truck then opened and she saw a friendly face.

"Morning Sam," Daniel said cheerily. Someone had obviously been on the coffee.

"Hey," she replied, trying to sound optimistic and upbeat.

As she locked her car the figure she had been expecting walked around the tail gate of his car.

"Colonel," she greeted him, smiling as best as she could having reminded herself of her agreement.

"Carter," he replied briskly whilst walking past her and on towards the base.

She couldn't help it; she was hurt by his actions. Someone he cared about was seriously ill, yes, but did that really give him the right to treat her like she didn't exist?

"Don't worry about it too much," Daniel said into her ear gently. "He's been a bit like that all morning."

They started walking side by side and she spoke. "You've been with him all morning?"

"Just since 8am. Figured he might need someone to state him the obvious…."

She looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You know…that we're here for him if he needs us…"

"Ah…" she nodded. She really did want to be there for him, but she knew he was going to do everything in his power to make that as difficult as he could, for all of them.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

'_It's official' _he thought to himself as he walked quickly through the corridors of the SGC towards Hammond's office. _'I am a complete ass hole.'_

He didn't mean to keep pushing her away, but with the situation currently at hand, he didn't know how else to be with her. Only a day ago he probably felt the happiest he had felt in a while – Carter was back, he'd told her he was sorry and they had agreed that things would be back to normal. All the while, he couldn't help but secretly be ecstatic that she still wanted to even know him. He didn't admit it very often, but when he thought about how things might be if he didn't have her around…well, it made him not want to be around.

But now…how could he possibly think things like that when Laira was so ill? He'd fallen in love with this woman…lived with her…told her things he'd never told anyone. He'd already made the decision last night, whilst necking back his third beer – the whole time that Laira would be here, he'd be with her. Supporting her, reassuring her and just looking after her. It was the least he could do after leaving her in the way he did. She probably had cancer for gods sake…he had to do it.

He approached Hammond's office, but saw immediately that the briefing room was occupied. He approached the open door. It looked like SG-4 were in the middle of a de-briefing. He tapped gently on the door.

"General, sorry to interrupt sir, can I have a word?"

Hammond had turned his chair around and saw how crap his second in command looked. He gave a small smile.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I won't be a moment."

The older man walked across the briefing room and out into the corridor. "What can I do for you Jack?"

"Sir, I need SG-2 to accompany Daniel and Teal'c on their mission this morning. Laira …she…she's having a biopsy this morning sir and I just need…to be there…with her," he finished awkwardly.

Hammond looked across the hallway at him sympathetically.

"Jack, I understand your feelings on this, but don't you think you're getting a bit too personally involved?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment.

"I may well be General, but, I have to do this. I need to be there. Please sir."

Hammond continued to study the Colonel's face, and on seeing absolute resolution in his eyes, nodded.

"Ok. I'll take you off the mission list for the next week. How's that?"

"Thank you sir."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The lung biopsy had taken place without incident, Doc Fraiser telling them afterwards that she was going to push the sample through to get the results within 5 days.

It had been five painfully slow days. He barely slept, spent all of his days in the infirmary with Laira and didn't see his team except for when the popped in at the end of the day to say goodbye. He didn't see Carter though. He figured that she wanted to keep her distance, seeing as he had treated her pretty appallingly. He frequently felt the need to go and find her, to apologise and explain, but he knew he couldn't. He had to be here for Laira, to stay strong for her. He couldn't split his focus.

He was aware that he only had two days remaining off the mission list, and dared not push for more in care Hammond started asking questions about his involvement with Laira. He suspected that the General already knew about what had happened on Edora, but there was only so much even he could overlook before he had to start putting his foot down.

In the back of his mind, he was also counting down the days until Carter's probation was up. She only had six more days confined to lab work, and then she was back on SG-1. He didn't want to look that far ahead though; if Laira really did have cancer, then she could be dead by then if it was advanced enough.

He'd left Laira's side on the fifth day to go and grab a bite to eat. He didn't really want to, but she had insisted.

"Jack, you need to eat. You'll be no good to me if you pass out at my side will you?" Everything she said she did so with a smile. He was amazed by her, how she could be so strong when this was happening to her.

He'd called Janet over before leaving. "Doc, how long before the results come through?"

"I'm expecting them in the next hour Colonel," she'd replied.

"OK, I'll be back in twenty," he'd told both women, squeezing Laira's hand before standing and leaving the room.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He had eaten, perhaps not well, but he had eaten. Cake was on the desert menu and he had opted for one very large piece to keep his energy levels up, instead of having to wade his way through an entire meal.

He'd seen Carter come into the commissary as he had been eating in the corner. He knew she'd seen him, but she had chosen not to come and sit with him, or even say hello.

She was giving him his space, which made it easier for him to do the same in return. Now that he came to think about it, all of his team seemed to be keeping their distance, apart from Teal'c and Danny who would stick their heads in the door of the infirmary once a day.

He bit down on his fork and sighed – though he missed them, perhaps it was easier this way. Keeping people at arms length was how he normally dealt with things, why change the habit of a lifetime?

He watched her whilst she chose her lunch - she picked up some sort of baguette, a large latte and a piece of cake. He smiled when he saw her reach for the latter. He really had rubbed off on her…

She didn't look over as she left either, so he pushed the last mouthful of his own sweet desert into his mouth and waiting a minute before leaving, not wanting to bump into her but then have to tell her he had to go to get back to the infirmary. As he looked down at his watch whilst walking, he was amazed to see he'd already been gone for twenty minutes, so picked up the pace to get back.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As he approached the door to Laira's room, he saw the Doc coming towards him.

"Hey," he said, nodding in her direction. He immediately noticed the tense look in her eyes and her lips pulled into a thin line, clearly indicating to him that something was up. "What's up?" he asked cautiously.

When she didn't reply straight away, he instantly knew exactly what was going on.

"Its cancer isn't it?" he breathed out quietly.

She clenched her jaw but didn't reply. He noticed her take a step closer to him and then felt her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. After a moment she spoke. "I'm so sorry Colonel."

"Is she gonna live?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"At this point I can't say for sure. It's a stage 3 cancer, which isn't the worst, but it's not the best."

He nodded. "What will she…need…to have? Treatment wise?

"At this point sir, I've recommended chemotherapy followed by radiotherapy to Laira."

"Both?"

"Yes sir, with this type of cancer at this stage…it's really the best option."

"What did she say?" he asked, looking towards the door, but not quite being able to see the bed behind the curtain.

"She wants to think about it."

"What? What is there to think about?" He'd have to talk some sense into her if she was thinking about refusing treatment.

"Sir, she knows from my explanation a few days ago the side effects of the treatment, and the success rates. It may well be that she chooses not to receive any treatment…some people do."

He took a moment to take in what she had said. "And if she doesn't have treatment…how long?"

Janet shook her head and looked at the floor for a moment. "A month, at best."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Three days had passed since they had received the news on Laira's test results. Jack was back on the mission list, but it seemed the General was trying to ease him into it gently, allowing him to spend more time on the base than he normally would have.

Of course, when he was on earth, he was spending all of his time with Laira in the infirmary. He would spend hours just trying to convince her to take the treatment.

"Jack, you don't understand. Where I come from, we've never heard of these treatments you speak of."

"I know, I know, but it's the only way you have a chance…"

"Perhaps, but I've asked your doctor and she has told me that it's a slim chance at best. It's almost certain that I will never be cured, but the disease will simply be slowed."

"Ok, but even so, you have to…"

"I don't have to take the treatment Jack. I need time, to think about it."

"Well time is something you just don't have," he would reply shortly.

They'd had the same argument a few times now. He couldn't understand why she didn't at least want to try and get better.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was the day before her probation was due to end and Sam was feeling the excitement of being back on the team. Daniel and Teal'c had noticed her better mood.

"We will all be pleased when you return to active duty Major Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c."

"Yeah, it's gonna be good to get things back to normal," Daniel had added. "Even with Jack on lighter duty at the moment."

An awkward silence fell on the three instantly.

"How is the Colonel? Have you guys seen him?"

"Indeed. O'Neill is still frustrated by Laira's unwillingness to accept treatment for her illness."

"Well," she began without thinking. "With a stage 3 advanced cancer like that, she must be wondering if it's worth putting herself through it."

She felt both men's eyes instantly turn to her. She blushed and realised what she had said. She hadn't meant it to come out in such a callous way.

"Um…I had a cousin that had a stage 3 lung cancer…" she said into the tense air. "He tried all the treatments he could get his hands on, but it only slowed it down. In the end it got the better of him."

The cold stares she had been receiving suddenly reverted to warmer ones.

"Sam…I didn't know…"

"Its fine," she interrupted. "Don't worry about it. Listen, I gotta go, got my meeting with Colonel O'Neill and the General. I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing."

"Indeed."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

That was a bit of a long chapter!! Thoughts anyone?? :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 14/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had left her two friends behind in the commissary, wishing that she hadn't opened her mouth and asked anything about the Colonel. She didn't make a habit of talking about her past, and watching her cousin die in the way he did came under that heading.

Flicking the cover on her watch, she picked up the pace, realising that she was due for her meeting with the Colonel and the General in less than 5 minutes.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack was sitting in Hammonds office, in front of the older mans desk, in silence. He had left Laira a little over 10 minutes ago, after trying yet again to persuade her to go ahead with the treatment. It took him a moment to realise the General was saying his name.

"Colonel O'Neill?" "Jack?"

He snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry General, miles away."

"That's ok son. How is Laira doing?"

"She…she's ok sir. The treatment, for the cancer…she doesn't know if she wants to go ahead with it."

"I understand her cancer is advanced?"

"Yes sir," he replied. "Stage 3. The chemotherapy, radiotherapy…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about the words he was about to say. "It's only gonna slow it down sir."

The General shook his head slowly and pushed himself back in his chair.

"I am sorry to hear that Jack," he began. After taking a deep breath he continued. "My wife, it was cancer that got her, as you well know. She took all the treatments, all the drugs. I had to watch her suffer for months Jack, all the side-effects, the pain…"

Jack looked up from studying his hands in his lap, to look at his friend. "What are you saying sir?"

Clenching his jaw slightly, he replied. "I'm saying, that whatever Laira decides, you need to support her on this one Jack. Even if that means no treatment."

The Colonel lowered his head once more. "I think I understand what you're saying sir."

A knocking at the door broke the atmosphere in the small office immediately.

"Come," the General called out as Jack rubbed his hand quickly over his face.

"Major Carter, come in."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Stepping into the office, Sam immediately sensed the slight tension in the air. However, as soon as she closed the door and turned back around, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Major, come take a seat," the General said to her with a smile, a gesture that Sam found extremely comforting.

She had kept her head down throughout her probation but still felt apprehensive of the meeting. But then, she thought, who wouldn't? It was her career after all.

"Thank you sir," she replied, walking forwards and taking a seat next to the Colonel, who had as of yet, failed to say anything. She glanced in his direction as she sat, and noticed he looked pale, tired, stressed.

"So Major," the General began, drawing her attention back to the man in front of her. "How do you think things have gone the past couple of weeks?"

"Good sir. I've had quite a…productive two weeks with Dr. Lee; we've made significant advances with the device he was studying."

She saw the older man smile at her emphasis on the word 'productive'.

"Indeed you have, Dr. Lee submitted his report to me this morning. And otherwise, you've had no problems or difficulties?"

"No sir, none at all." A little voice in the back of her head was screaming at her, but she knew that Laira being on the base wasn't exactly a problem she could ever bring up in a probation review, in front of the Colonel, or with the General at all. "I've been working my allocated hours, no late nights, I feel good."

"I'm pleased to hear that Major, very pleased. Colonel O'Neill, do you have anything to add about Major Carter's performance over the past two weeks?"

She looked across to the man sat at her side. The General's question seemed to have caught him off guard, and she couldn't help the feeling or irritation which spread up from her stomach. This was her review after all, would if kill him to try and be a little involved? As soon as she'd thought those words, she mentally kicked herself.

"Ah, no sir. Reports I've had from Major Carter's colleagues have all been acceptable. I'm happy for her to return to active duty."

"Very well then," the General was practically beaming. "Major Carter, you are now relieved of your probation and are returned to full active duty as of now. Congratulations Major."

"Thank you sir," Sam replied, standing from her seat and saluting her superior officer.

"Major, please report to the briefing room tomorrow at 08:00 hours to SG-1's mission briefing to P29-779."

"Yes sir," she replied. "Thank you…both," she added cautiously, before turning from the desk and leaving to give her team mates the good news.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam had struggled to remove herself from Daniel and even Teal'c's grips after she had told them her good news. She thought they might even be happier than she was, but then again, her thoughts were already occupied elsewhere…

"Did Jack say anything to you?" Daniel had asked her eagerly.

"No," she replied, shaking her head slowly. "But I think he's got other things on his mind."

"Indeed," Teal'c had concurred.

"Have either of you heard anymore about Laira?" she asked quietly.

"We have not," Teal'c replied. "We were going to visit her, would you care to accompany us?"

Sam took a moment to consider the offer. Granted, a week ago you couldn't have dragged her into that infirmary for anything, but now…knowing how ill Laira was and how the situation was almost identical to that of someone she loved very much…

"Yeah, I'll come down with you."

She saw amazement pass over Daniel's face for a moment, quickly replaced with a smile and "great, shall we go?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Laira had been confined to a bed for longer than ever before, and she was not enjoying the experience. She wished more than anything that her mother could be with her, to help her and talk with her about her illness. But she was alone…although, she did have Jack. But she doubted he would understand if she did decide not to accept the treatments being offered to her by the earth doctors.

As she turned from her right side to lie on her back once more, she saw some familiar faces at the door to her room.

"Daniel, Teal'c, come in, please." As they entered, smiling at her as they walked, she saw another person coming in behind them. "Major Carter, it is good to see you."

The blonde woman smiled at her as she approached the bed, though Laira could see the awkwardness in her movements.

"Laira, how are you doing?" she heard Daniel ask her.

"I am well Daniel, thank you."

"That is good to hear," Teal'c had replied.

A slightly awkward silence fell on the room and Laira looked to the woman standing at the end of her bed. She could see that the Major was doing her best to smile and look at ease. Laira smiled at her before speaking.

"Do any of you know where Jack is?"

"Um…" Sam began. "I just came from a meeting with him and the General…he's probably on his was back."

Laira nodded her head gently in recognition of the woman's answer.

After a moments silence, Daniel spoke. "Ah, we just wanted to see how you were doing, so we'll let you get some rest before Jack gets back…"

"Thank you Daniel, thank all of you for your concern."

The younger man squeezed her arm gently, whilst Teal'c bowed his head gently. To her surprise, Sam did not move.

"Ah guys, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Laira noted the look of surprise on both mens faces and watched as the blonde woman let them walk past her and out of the room.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

For a moment, Sam thought she might have gone completely insane.

But ever since she had learnt what was wrong with Laira, it had hit her close to home. She knew that she had to say something. Something to help. She'd let horrible thoughts enter her mind when Laira had first arrived at the base and couldn't help but feel guilty about these as she saw the woman before her; tired and pale.

She moved slowly to the side of the bed and could feel the woman's eyes following her as she walked.

"Major Carter, is everything ok?" she heard her ask, and couldn't help but laugh when she registered exactly what had been said.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Perhaps, but you look as though you have something…difficult…to say…"

Breathing out deeply, Sam spoke. "Well, I just wanted to…apologise really, for not coming to see you sooner…I've been on probation you see, which has kept me…"

"It's ok Major, I understand," she interrupted.

Sam nodded slowly. "So," she began awkwardly again. "Have you made any decisions about the treatment Dr. Fraiser spoke to you about?"

Laira smiled. "No, not yet. I'm waiting for guidance from the ancestors as to what I should do." After a moments pause, she added, "It's hard to make a decision, when Jack is always trying to persuade me one way."

"He just wants you to be ok," Sam replied quietly.

"Yes, he does. But he knows as well as I, that whatever decision I make, that is unlikely."

"Laira…" Sam began.

"It's ok Major. I don't need to be protected from this. I understand what is going to happen to me."

"It sounds as though you've already made your decision."

Laira smiled slowly. "I think perhaps I have."

"You understand that without treatment, you will die?"

"I know. But with it that is equally likely. I've never heard of these treatments. I have read your literature and know how they would affect me, for very little benefit."

Sam nodded her head. She suddenly felt overwhelming respect for the woman before her. To understand so little about a disease but to then go on and make a decision as brave as hers; she admired her strength.

"I um…" she began, hesitating as to whether she should say anything. Though having already started, and with Laira looking at her expectantly, she continued. "A relative of mine, a cousin, he had a similar illness to yours. He did have the treatments, but in the end the disease won. He died."

Sam noticed her hands were gripping the side of Laira's bed hard, so hard her fingers were turning white.

"Why are you telling me this Major Carter?"

Sam thought about the question for a moment. "Because…I just wanted you to know…that your decision is a brave one, and perhaps…a very sensible one."

Looking down to the woman in front of her, Sam immediately saw that she was smiling.

"Thank you…Sam."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The General had paperwork that needed signing after the meeting with Carter, which Jack had wanted to put off so he could get back to Laira, but the General had insisted it be done given that Carter was back on active duty. Together they completed the work in half an hour and the General had let him go as soon as it had been completed.

As he made it back to the infirmary, he noticed that Laira was alone but awake.

"Hey," he called out gently as he entered the room.

She turned her head to face him and he could see that she was smiling.

"Jack," she breathed out quietly. He could sense that she was feeling tired and weak.

"Hey, how you doin'?" he asked quietly, pulling up a stool to the side of the bed and resting his hand over hers for a moment before returning it to his lap.

"I am well."

He smiled at her as he took in her oddly, relaxed, appearance. "You seem…different…" he pushed carefully, not able to pin down exactly what had changed in the last hour.

The woman in front of him smiled once more. "Jack, I've received the guidance I needed."

The questioning smile he had had on his face since sitting down beside her evaporated.

"And, what exactly does that mean…" he questioned. He saw her arm reach forward from the bed and he immediately took her hand. "What's goin' on?"

She took some shallow breaths before answering. "Jack, I'm not going to be having the treatment."

And then it happened. Snap.

"What do you…when did you…?" he began, keeping his anger at bay, but only just.

"Daniel, Teal'c and Major Carter came to see me a little while ago," she started. "I spoke at length with Sam in particular. Jack, I was waiting for guidance from the ancestors and I think I got it. She hasn't been to see me for the time I have been here. Now on this day, when I wanted to make my final decision, she came here."

He could feel anger rising once more, but not because of Laira. He clenched his jaw, but tried to relax the fingers which were holding hers.

"And what exactly did Major Carter tell you?" He heard himself almost spit the words and immediately felt guilty for unintentionally directing his anger at the woman in front of him.

"She did not influence me Jack. She spoke to me, asked how I felt. She told me about a loved one who had a similar disease to mine and this for me sealed my decision. I do not want to have months and months of these treatments, to feel worse than I do now, only to prolong my life for a little longer. There is no point, I want to enjoy what time I have left and when my time comes, I will join the ancestors in the stars"

Jack nodded slowly, rapidly trying to think of yet another counter argument. "Haven't you thought what…"

"Jack, please," he heard her plead. "I do not wish to argue about this any longer. I have made my decision, please, help me to honour it."

Hearing her beg him for her help almost broke him. He stood from his seat and moved closer to the bed, resting his hand in her hair as her blood-shot eyes looked up at him. "Of course I will," he whispered.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

There it is! Thoughts anyone?! What's gonna happen when Jack sees Sam next…?!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 15/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After she had fallen asleep in the bed by his chair, Jack had left Laira to get some well-needed rest.

He was feeling nauseas, worried, confused…pretty much all the feelings he hated, let alone having them all at one. It had taken all his self control not to hunt Carter down and shake the truth out of her as to why she had advised Laira not to take any treatment; but he didn't.

As he walked silently through the quiet of the base at night, he knew that Laira would never be talked into anything she didn't want to do.

'_And Carter would never try and talk someone into letting themselves die,' _a voice in the back of his head reminded him.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was 08:oo hours, the morning after Sam's reinstatement, and she was feeling happy. She was back on SG-1, back on the mission list and back in the briefing room for the first time in weeks.

SG-1's mission today was to P29-779; the MALP had been sent earlier that morning and, according to the report sat in front of her on the desk, the planet appeared uninhabited. It did however show promising levels of naquadah, which they would never turn their noses up to.

As she was flicking through the MALP scans, Daniel and Teal'c joined her in the briefing room.

"Morning Sam!" came the overly-cheery greeting for early in the morning, from Daniel.

"Good morning guys!" she replied, equally as cheerily.

Daniel took a seat next to her and Teal'c sat opposite her. As she looked across the room, she could see the General in his office through the window; he was on the phone.

She directed her vision back to Teal'c.

"Have you seen the Colonel this morning?" she asked casually.

"Nope! But he's right here."

The voice had come from behind her in the doorway, and as she turned she felt a pang of happiness at seeing him once more in the context of a team briefing.

"Colonel, morning," she replied enthusiastically.

He nodded his acknowledgement to her greeting and walked swiftly to sit next to Teal'c.

A silence fell over the group, the sensation of being all together in a briefing not entirely normal for them anymore.

"How's Laira?" Daniel asked as the Colonel got comfortable in his seat, in an attempt to break the slight tension.

As soon as he had uttered the words, the atmosphere intensified immediately. She felt guilt pang through her because she knew that Laira wasn't going to have any treatment; but Daniel and Teal'c didn't know it yet. She knew that the Colonel must know however, because of the look that had overtaken his face. Dark; angry; confusion too.

"Well Daniel," he began, the sarcasm in his voice evident. She cringed, knowing that he was pissed, and most likely at her, given that he was directing his every word towards her. "Laira's decided not to go ahead with any treatment."

Sam dropped her vision away from his, unable to maintain the contact any longer. She tried to pre-occupy her hands with the report in front of her, but found that her fingers were shaking. She settled for clasping them in front of her on the table and once again looking in the direction of the General's office.

"I'm sorry," she heard Daniel reply. His voice was genuine and understanding.

She could feel dark brown eyes on her, but she didn't dare to look up and meet them. In her heart she didn't feel she had done anything wrong, but she knew without him needing to say anything that he didn't feel the same way. _'So what, does he think I want Laira dead?' _she asked herself. _'What the hell kinda person does he think I am?'_

She felt a wave of relief wash upwards through her body as the General put the phone down and immediately stood and walked towards the room.

"Sorry to keep you people," he said as he walked into the room, taking his seat at the head of the table next to herself and Teal'c. "So, lets get right down to it…P29-779…the planet is uninhabited?"

She risked a look over at the Colonel as everyone flicked open their mission files, but he was no longer focussed on her. She felt like shit.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"OK SG-1, you have a go. Be ready to embark at 09:00 hours."

As the General stood to leave, himself and Carter stood to attention, only relaxing when the office door had shut.

The briefing had been short; the mission was straightforward. Simple recon and to assess the planets viability as a source of naquadah.

'_It'll be a sinch,' _he thought to himself.

He had watched her all the way through the twenty minute briefing, though she hadn't known it.

When Daniel had asked about Laira, all he had wanted to do was to make her tell them both what Laira had decided; to make her tell them that it was because of her that she was now going to die. But he hadn't; something had stopped him. It could have been the fact that she was clearly uneasy with the situation. She couldn't even look him in the eye. Or was it because she didn't feel any remorse at all for the decision that had been made? Did she think that Laira was better off dead?

'_Perhaps she is,' _he mused. _'Would it be right for her to go through all the pain?'_

Once the General's door had closed, Jack had left the room without a word to gear up. This was definitely going to be a long recon…but if he and Carter were ever going to function as CO and 2IC again, he knew he had to find a way to get past everything that had happened. Even if it meant completely detaching himself from her emotionally. The only problem with that plan…was that he wasn't sure he was even capable of doing it. Carter was always in his thoughts…his feelings. Even if he was as mad as hell with her, he knew deep down that he could never cut her out of his life and simply have a working relationship with her…it would never be enough…

He was just going to have to find a way to deal with everything.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She was relieved to find that she had the women's gear up room to herself; it allowed her five minutes to sit on the bench and feel like complete shit. A couple of tears even came, but as quickly as they did she stopped them.

Were her and the Colonel ever going to get back to normal? Did he seriously blame her for a decision that Laira herself had made, and that ultimately was probably the best thing for her in the long run anyway?

After her five minutes had passed, she'd pulled herself together and geared up. Next stop; armoury.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Chevron six, encoded," came Walters's voice over the intercom.

Jack dared to allow himself a quick smile; good old efficient Walter. That little guy never missed a step.

As the gate was about the engage, she had walked into the embarkation room.

"Carter, nice of you to join us." He had attempted some light sarcastic humour, and it felt like it had worked.

"Sorry sir, problem with my P-90," she replied hastily, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

He realised then it was going to take a lot more than his usual tricks of the trade to turn this one around. So he smiled at her; smiled and nodded, hoping that the gestures would go some way to setting her a little at ease.

'_God knows, the next few hours are going to be hard enough_,' he mused. _'And we need to start somewhere.'_

"Chevron seven is locked."

The wormhole burst into life in front of them and for a second, he allowed himself to relish in the feeling of having his team back together. No matter what was going on with Laira and himself, he knew that he had to keep going. With SG-1 and with Carter.

"SG-1 you have a go," Hammond stated calmly.

"Thank you sir," he replied, giving a mock salute. "Let's move out," he said to the rest of the team, taking up his position at the front of the group.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

An hour into the mission, and so far, everything had gone smoothly.

Not a word had been mentioned about Laira, and she had the distinct feeling that Daniel and Teal'c were trying to make both her and the Colonel remember what it was like to be back with the team, on missions.

They had kept things light hearted, and she had even managed to exchange a few words non-mission related with the Colonel herself. Even so, she could tell that deep down, he was still in turmoil.

Feeling weren't his strong point and even though on the surface things seemed ok, she knew that it was going to take a little time to get their professional relationship completely back on track. They had to, for the sake of the team. However, given how things had progressed so far, she was feeling a lot more positive about it.

"Hey Sam, come check this out!" Daniel called out to her. He was stooped down at the ground, dusting off what looked like a stone square surface.

Walking briskly over to him she knelt down by his side. Now she was closer, she could see symbols laid out around the edge of the square, and what looked like a jewel of some kind in the middle.

Teal'c was busy pulling away overgrowth from the edges of the stone and checking over her shoulder she saw the Colonel walking slowly away from them.

"How'd you find this?" she asked, turning her attention back to Daniel and pushed some dirt away herself.

"Teal'c noticed the glinting of the jewel in the middle."

"Good catch," she teased the Jaffa, who merely stood and bowed his head. She smiled in return before turning her attentions back to Daniel, leaving Teal'c to join the Colonel.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, puzzled by the symbols on the stone. As she ran her fingers lightly over the grooves, her friend reached forwards to touch the red-glimmering orb. As he did, a beam of light shot from the jewel straight into the sky; Daniel had fallen backwards away from the object and Sam had immediately raised her weapon against any potential threat.

"What the hell…?" Daniel started.

"It looks like a laser of some kind," she finished for him. "The beam doesn't break until it hits the cloud cover," she added, looking up to the sky as she spoke.

"I wonder what it's meant to signal?" he asked, repositioning himself next to her.

Sam simply shook her head; not being able to understand the symbols limited her ability to identify the objects function.

"Do you have any idea what the symbols around the edge here mean?" she asked.

He leant forwards slightly to examine the script.

"I've never seen anything like this before," he replied. "I don't recognise any of the symbol formations. I'll need to get some pictures, so I can cross reference it against the base archives; that should turn something up…" he trailed off and immediately reached to relive his pack from his shoulders and get his camera.

"Ok, just don't touch the light, ok?" she emphasised whilst standing.

The young archaeologist smiled up at her but didn't say anything before resuming his task.

As she turned she saw the Colonel and Teal'c walking back to their position from over a ridge. Both looked concerned over the appearance of the red light.

"Carter?" the Colonel called out from a distance. "What the heck is that light?"

She began walking towards them as she replied. "Unknown as of yet sir. There are some symbols on what looks like to be a stone platform, but Daniel doesn't recognise them. He needs to get some visual samples to cross reference."

"That's all very well and good, but what if it does something that we don't know about when it's turned on like that?"

Her CO had a point. They had no idea what the function of the device was, active or not.

"Who turned it on?" he pressed.

"Daniel, sir. Not on purpose though…" she tried to add but he was already walking past her. She knew how pissed he got when they accidentally turned things on off world. More often than not because bad things usually happened afterwards.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Daniel! What the heck do you think you're doin'?"

His young friend turned round as he approached, camera in hand.

"Taking pictures," he replied, in that sarcastic but yet completely naïve way that he did.

"I can see that Daniel. Why did you turn on the strange alien device?" It was like scolding a naughty school kid.

"I didn't do it on purpose Jack; Sam and I were examining the device and I touched the stone and…" he trailed off and raised his hands in an upward motion, indicating to the beam.

Damn space monkey, always touching things he shouldn't….

"Can you turn it off?"

"Well, perhaps if I touch the stone again, but there's no guarantee…it might do something else entirely…"

"So…?"  
Come on Daniel, bottom line it for me.

"So…I think finding out what the symbols mean are the best option for controlling the device…safely," he added diplomatically.

The Colonel nodded his head in understanding, and agreement. The beam was blood red in colour, and Jack couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about the fact that they had no idea what its purpose was. He also felt that something in the air had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

As he turned to walk back to Teal'c and Sam, he took only two paces and then froze. He had heard something. A pounding. Hard, rhythmic pounding that he could only compare to the beat of drums.

As he placed his hands on his weapon and raised it slightly, he looked to Carter.

"You hear that?" he asked quietly.

He knew from the look on her face that she did; her eyes were narrowed, lips pursed and her hands also held her weapon poised.

"Yes sir," she replied slowly. He then saw in her eyes that she was trying to convey him a message. _'The beam.' _She was looking past him to the platform and he saw her eyes rise to the sky slowly. He saw the cogs turning over in her mind and the parts falling into place and she came to a conclusion about what might be going on.

All the time the pounding was becoming louder, indicating it was coming closer to them. He turned slightly and faced the ridge that he and Teal'c had been exploring just moments before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel turn from his work and face them.

"Carter?" he pressed.

"Sir, I'm not 100, but I think the beam might be some sort of signalling device. When we accidentally turned it on…we let whoever is making that noise know that we were here…it's a laser so you could see it from miles away…"

"Who is here?" he queried quickly.

"Sir the MALP scans indicated that this planet was uninhabited," she replied quickly, and he could sense the note of panic in her voice.

The pounding now couldn't have been more than half a click from their position. He recognised not only what sounded like drums, but also what were distinctly the foot steps of heavy boots. The noise was echoing all around them through the trees, and whilst not a lot of things made him worry, this noise did. The sky had grown dark and the birds were no longer singing in the forest around them. It was almost as if a storm was about to descend right down on top of them.

He looked to Teal'c with a raised eyebrow. "Any ideas big guy?"

The Jaffa looked equally confused as the rest of them. "I do not know O'Neill, but I would advise that we vacate this area."

"Right…I'm not getting a good vibe off this one either…Daniel, lets go."

He turned away from the ridge and began to walk back in the direction of the gate, which thankfully was also only half a click away from their position. Hopefully their head start would give them the time they needed to get back and dial out…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sorry for the long wait for that chapter – I've had a couple of exams to do!! But hopefully now I can get a bit more written! Lemme know what ya think! :-D


	16. Chapter 16

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 16/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

PREVIOUSLY: He turned away from the ridge and began to walk back in the direction of the gate, which thankfully was also only half a click away from their position. Hopefully their head start would give them the time they needed to get back and dial out…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Jack! Wait, what if whoever it is doesn't mean us any harm!? Shouldn't we see if…"

Sam watched the Colonel turn back and round on Daniel, anger in his eyes. She knew better than any of them, that when he gave an order, he meant it.

"Daniel, do NOT make me tell you again. Fall back to the gate."

She observed the frustration in her young friends face, and felt for him…but she also knew that something was deeply wrong with what was happening all around them.

The sky didn't turn black and forests turn silent for no good reason.

The noise of the pounding loudened once more, sending a shiver of fear through her.

"O'Neill," she heard Teal'c say from her side. "We must leave this place, I would suggest immediately."

The Colonel turned back and leaned forwards, pulling Daniel to his feet. "We're leaving now," he said with finality.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

They were running.

Despite her military training, her lungs were screaming. God knows how Daniel was feeling…

As they passed back through the forest the way they had came, she could hear their pursuers behind them. But now, to add to the pounding, she could hear yelling. Tribal sounding screaming which sent all her nerves into overdrive, but that also pushed her to keep moving.

Then out of no where, she felt something shoot past her ear and fall to the ground in front of her. As she ran past she saw it was an arrow. Made of thick metal that was at least half an inch in diameter with a head on it a good two inches long – it could have killed a man.

"Sir, we're taking fire!" she screamed across to her CO.

"I know! Keep moving!" he yelled back to the team.

Teal'c was slightly ahead of them, the fitter and more robust of all of them. She knew that he would get to the gate first and lay down cover fire for the rest of them.

Another arrow shot from behind her and landed a few feet in front, and another and another…

They were well and truly under attack now and all thoughts of finding out who these people were was now a million miles away. Getting back to the gate alive was priority number one.

Suddenly they were out of the forest and more exposed than ever – the gate was located in the middle of an open stretch of land. Subconsciously she wondered where Teal'c would cover them from.

She risked a look backwards, despite the deafening cries behind her. She didn't recognise the language at all, but knew from the tone of voice that what ever they were saying wasn't 'stop and come and have supper with us'.

She saw Daniel emerging from the tree line followed by the Colonel, who was pushing him to keep moving. As she looked at her CO she saw fear in his face – never a good sign. What had he seen?

Suddenly Daniel was falling.

She saw him trip and lose his footing, crashing down on his right knee with an agonising crunch before falling onto his front.

Everything from then started moving in slow motion.

"Daniel!" she called out, slowing down and stopping immediately, before turning and heading back to where her friend had fallen.

As she reached him so did the Colonel.

"Carter, go! That's an order!" he screamed at her as he rolled Daniel over onto his back. She looked down at the man at her feet – he was biting down hard on his lip in pain, no doubt to stop himself screaming. She scanned down his body to his legs and saw that the right one was looking distinctly out of place. There was no way he could run.

"Sir, you need help with him!" she yelled back, to make herself heard over the pounding behind them. As she knelt down to get an arm under Daniel's left side, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Carter, I'm giving you an order! Get to the gate and dial out now! I'll bring Daniel but we need it open so we can get him through!"

His face was inches away from her, as he was knelt on the other side of their injured team mate. His eyes were on fire and locked onto hers – telling her to go on without them.

"I am not leaving either of you behind," she replied defiantly, not losing the eye contact between them.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He knew that valuable seconds had been lost arguing with her – why the hell couldn't this woman obey orders when he needed her too more than ever?

If she had seen what was following them…hunting them down…

Her eyes were piercing through his own and with her face so close, he could feel her breath washing over his face as she struggled to regain control over her breathing.

More seconds lost…any time now they would be bearing down on them…

"God damn it Carter, I said go!" I yell in her face. If I could grab her and shake her, I would. Shake sense into her that if what's following catches us, we're all dead. We need the gate open.

She blinks and moves, but does not stand.

"We go together," she replies quietly – so quietly I almost don't hear her. But her intentions are clear. She swings Daniels arm over her shoulder and goes to pull him up. I have no choice but to do the same my side or the poor guy would have ended up with a dislocation as well as a smashed up knee.

"Teal'c!" I call into my radio. "No time for cover, get the gate open now!"

She had taken away our only line of defence – without Teal'c to lay down cover fire we were open and exposed to the enemy fire. I could only hope that with the two of us carrying Daniel, we'd be able to move quick enough to out run them.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As I haul Daniel's arm over me, he has no choice but to do the same. How could he possibly think I was going to leave them behind? Orders or no orders, he knows me better.

Teal'c is ordered to get the gate open; there won't be anytime if we reach the gate to stop and dial. They'll be hot on our heels.

There is of course the distinct possibility that we won't make it to the gate. I allow the thought to pass through my mind for just a second as we stumble along with Daniel.

I can feel the Colonel's arm on top of mine as we hold him up together and pray to whatever god might be up there that we make it out of this. Ending up as the natives supper was not on my agenda today.

As we round the corner the gate comes into sight and my heart leaps at the sight of the last chevron locking into place.

Another barrage of arrows whizzes past us – as it does I feel someone stumble. We keep moving though.

The last chevron locks into place and the immediate area is once more bathed in light as the wormhole engages.

Teal'c has clearly already sent the IDC as I hear him shout through the radio to the SGC that we are coming in hot.

Our pace has slowed but thankfully we have reached the dialling device and Teal'c. I expect him to come and relieve me of Daniel's weight, but instead he goes to the Colonel's side as we nearly come to a stop.

"O'Neill, I will take him, go!" he says.

I feel Daniel's full weight come off me; realising that I hadn't even noticed he had been becoming heavier… because the Colonel had been losing his grip on him.

I know something must be wrong, as the Colonel doesn't argue.

As he steps away and starts to jog to the gate in front of us, I see why.

The blood is soaking through the side of his jacket and his hand is covered where he has been pressing it against the wound to try and stem the bleeding.

My CO passes through the wormhole in front of us. As the three of us reach the event horizon, I stop and push the two of them through. The Colonel is out so it's up to me to be the last man out; making sure everyone else is through safely.

As they disappear before my eyes, I notice that there is no longer noise behind me. Ready to go through to earth, I turn my head as I step forwards. All I see before I'm sucked through is a gathering of what must be 1000 men bearing down on me, no more than 10 seconds behind. They're close enough with my eyesight to see their faces – blood thirsty, quite literally, with dark red oozing from their mouths. Prominent ridges above the eyes; what looks like animal skins for clothes and a feral glint in their eyes that tells me all I need to know.

But then I'm gone…and rematerialised on earth.

"Close the Iris and shut down the gate!" I order the techs and I clear the ramp to join the rest of SG-1 at the bottom. Both the Colonel and Daniel are now on the floor, Teal'c standing over them protectively.

As the wormhole disengages I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, running my hand over my face and through my hair with relief. I manage to stay on my feet, but only because of the pumping of the adrenaline through my system.

I kneel down to join my team-mates on the ground.

"Daniel, Colonel, you guys ok?" I ask quietly, as they both look in so much pain.

Before I can get a response from either, the blast door slides open and the General walks quickly through to our position.

Quickly assessing that the Colonel is incapacitated, he addresses me. I stand immediately to face him.

"Major, what the hell happened out there?" he queries, with a look of shock on his face as he takes in the injuries to the two men on the ground.

"Sir, I'll explain, but we need a medical team," I reply quickly, looking desperately from him to my friends on the floor, and back again.

He nods up to the techs in the control room and I hear it announced over the PA system.

"Major," he presses. "That planet was supposed to be uninhabited…did someone attack you?"

He looks concerned for us, but then again, he always does.

"Yes sir, natives of the planet attacked us after we activated a device on the planet."

The medical team rushes through the opposite doors seconds later, two gurneys in tow. I turn my back on the General and watch as they load up Daniel and the Colonel and push them out of the room. My heart goes with them and I just wish that I could as well, but there's explaining to do.

Teal'c joins my side and addresses the General.

"General Hammond, we believe a beam signalled our presence on the planet to these…natives. It was only when the beam was activated that we became aware of them. A dark presence overtook the planet and we knew that we had to return to the Stargate."

I nod my head slowly to signify my agreement with Teal'c's words.

The General looks at us gently. "Ok, the two of you, get cleaned up. Check on your team-mates. Come give me a de-briefing in one hours time."

"Yes sir," I reply quietly, whilst Teal'c bows his head slightly. We turn to leave, passing our weapons to the SF's as we pass the blast door. Relief flows through me that we aren't having an immediate de-brief and I can go to Daniel and the Colonel right away…

We walk quickly to the elevator, it seems as though we have the same thing in mind.

"I'm going straight to the infirmary Teal'c," I say as I swipe my access card through quickly.

He looks across to me and I meet his eyes. He doesn't reply, but I know he's coming with me.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Wayhey, a bit of action! Thoughts anyone?! Things are gonna heat up even more in the next chapter! :-D

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing - you have no idea how much it is helping me to keep going with this!! :-D x


	17. Chapter 17

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 17/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

I had a wonderful first week at Uni, but am already feeling quite overwhelmed at the amount of work ahead of me! So, I've started this so that I have something to 'dip' into on study-breaks! It may end up being quite a long fic, and take me a while to write. As I post parts, and feedback you can email me will be greatly appreciated to keep it going!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

PREVIOUSLY: "I'm going straight to the infirmary Teal'c," I say as I swipe my access card through quickly.

He looks across to me and I meet his eyes. He doesn't reply, but I know he's coming with me.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He never had been the world's biggest fan of hospital gurneys, but as he was bounced up and down through the corridors of the SGC unmercifully, he decided there and then that he did indeed, hate them.

Jeez, didn't they realise that he was bleeding all over the place from where an arrow had shot through his side? Granted, he knew it was only a flesh wound, but the head on that arrow had been pretty thick and had taken its fair share of his god damn 'flesh' away.

As he lay flat on his back and strapped down by his waist, he reached out an arm and took hold of one of the orderly's arms.

"Hey, you wanna take it easy there skipper?" he asked sarcastically, wincing in pain.

The young man, who couldn't have been any older than 25, looked apologetic and slowed the pace of the one-man rollercoaster.

When they arrived at their destination, he was pleased to be greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey doc," he winced out, grabbing his side harder as another wave of nerve-ending pain flooded from the area.

"Colonel, what have you guys been getting yourselves into this time…?"

She had a slight glint in her eye as she spoke and the Colonel glared at her for a second.

"You know, you really shouldn't be getting your jollies off this…" he replied.

She smiled quickly at him and began assessing his wound.

"Colonel, the wound is bleeding quite profusely, I think we're gonna need to get in there with surgery and make sure you haven't had any major organs damaged…stop any bleeding if we have too…and give it a good clean out."

As she looks up at me from my side I nod, giving her my consent to do whatever she needs to. She smiles quickly before turning away and barking out some orders to the staff around her. Then she turns to Daniel. As I look over to him I can see he's now passed out, and his knee is looking decidedly twisted in the wrong direction. Not good.

As I take in the chaos around me…I begin to feel something. Not pain…not even concern for Danny-boy.

I'm pissed. On the grand scale of one to ten, I'm pissed…becoming more and more so by the second too.

Would either of us be here if Carter had followed her god damn orders and gone back to the gate to get it open? If she had just gone and left me to carry Daniel, we wouldn't have wasted valuable seconds arguing over it…we might have made it back with no injuries.

Shit, her first mission back with the team and look at the fucking state of us!

Anger rises up through me like a snake waiting to be unleashed….why couldn't she have just followed her orders?

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c and I walk quickly through the corridor that leads to the infirmary, neither of us speaking.

Who knows what we're going to encounter when we walk into that room…Daniel looked pretty banged up and the Colonel…well, he'd been bleeding…a lot.

I can hear the chaos from inside as we approach the door, and the words surgery, spiral fracture and dislocation are being thrown around making my head spin.

Walking inside I can describe only what looks to me, like a war zone. Two gurneys containing the Colonel and Daniel…Janet…nurses running around everywhere…trolley's of dressing packs and medications…just chaos. I suppose it must have made some sense to everyone involved though, as they all seemed to be moving with purpose, carrying out their assignments as Janet ordered them too.

There seems to be more of a crowd around Daniel at present; I can see that he now appears unconscious so trying to talk to him wouldn't really do any good.

I look behind and up to Teal'c and indicate that we should try to speak to the Colonel with a nod of my head.

"I will remain here, to give the medical staff the space they require to work," was his quiet reply.

Good old Teal'c I mused, as I smile back at him and squeeze his hand quickly.

"I'm just gonna see if he's ok," I reply.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I see them the second they entered the room; Teal'c and Carter.

The aforementioned I was pleased to see…but given the thoughts about the latter that were running through my head…I wasn't so sure I should be seeing her right at this second.

Her first mission out, she managed to get nearly two of her team killed…not a good start. She'd disobeyed a direct order…again. She'd only just come off probation and already there had been a complete breakdown within basic team functioning.

I watch her word something to Teal'c and then reach down and squeeze his hand quickly, before turning back and focussing her gaze on me.

Then she's walking towards me.

Shit.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I reach the side of his bed and notice that all of the medical staff around me seem to make themselves scare as I do.

I can't help but notice that the Colonel looks a little…pissed…almost…but then who wouldn't with a massive great hole in their side?

He hasn't looked up to meet my eye contact yet, in fact, he's looking pretty much everywhere except for at me.

"Sir?" I ask cautiously. "Are you ok? What did Janet say?"

He doesn't answer right away. I see him take deep breaths; he must be in a lot of pain.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As she asks me if I'm ok, I take deep breaths to calm the tide of anger rising within me. Has she seen the state of Daniel? No I'm not ok!

I feel a shaky hand come into contact with my forearm, hesitant and unsure as to whether it should be there or not.

Unfortunately, the contact only serves to make me more frustrated.

This woman, I trust her with my life. With the life of my team. And when I need her to follow my orders, she doesn't. For the second time she has seriously disobeyed my commands.

I finally turn my head to look at her and see worry and deep concern in her eyes. She raises her eyebrows as I continue to stare at her.

"Sir?" she asks again, but I barely hear the words.

I feel light-headed almost. 'That'll be the blood loss Jack,' my brain tells me. My ears are buzzing and my heart pounding.

"If this is how it's gonna be from now on," I begin, barely above a whisper. I see her lean closer to catch every word. "I can't do it."

Confusion rushes over her features. "Sir, what do you mean?" she asks, her eyes wide and blue and everything I've ever wanted.

Right now, I can't even distinguish the physical pain from the emotional. I clear my throat with a cough.

"If you're going to keep disobeying my orders, I can't do this anymore," I clarify.

Immediately her lips purse together, her eyes narrow and she moves back away from her leaned in position.

"Colonel, what are you talking about?" Her voice is shaky.

Right now it's almost as if we're the only two people in the infirmary. All I can see are the edges of my gurney and her…everything else is blurred out.

"Carter, you disobeyed my direct order. I told you to get to the gate, to dial out, but you wouldn't. So Teal'c had too…he couldn't lay down cover fire for us…we were exposed…if you had followed my order…"

I pause for a moment, trying to think exactly what I'm wanting to say. I can't find the words.

I can't help but let out a small chuckle. "Just look around you Carter! Look at what's happened! On your first mission back we nearly get killed!"

I see her take a step back away from the bed, her eyes are wide once more and her mouth is slightly open – she wants to reply but can't find the words.

I must have been shouting, because into the blurred edges of my vision comes a nurse. Everything is starting to fade away though, the buzzing in my ears has become ringing. Then there's quiet.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Doctor, I think we need to sedate," the nurse says from his bedside.

Janet comes to join her and calls out some drug doses for administration, looking over to me sympathetically after she's finished giving her orders.

"The morphine must have been making him…delirious…" she says carefully, quite clearly having heard what he had said to me, no doubt along with the rest of the infirmary.

My hands hang at my sides as I stand there staring at him.

"Yeah, maybe," I reply quietly, my voice almost breaking. "Or perhaps it allowed him to say what he really felt."

I back away and turn to walk past Teal'c. He tries to stop me, but I don't hear anything he says. All I can hear are his words in my head. 'Just look around you, look at what's happened!'

I stumble down the corridor and move to the wall nearest me for support. That's it. Game over. He blames me for what happened.

I can hear the tone of his voice in my head; the bite on every single one of his words. The anger and disappointment.

I reach the elevator and am grateful for the sanctuary. As I swipe my card through, it opens immediately and I fall inside to the back wall.

'You're done Sam,' a voice inside my head tells me. 'He doesn't trust you anymore. He blames you for what's happened. You disobeyed his direct order, again! You're first mission out after a similar offence, and you go and do it again!'

I lean against the cool metal behind me but if offers no comfort. No hope. He was never going to fully trust her again.

'Things are never going to be the same. You're career with SG-1 is quite possibly, over,' the annoying voice in her head screamed at her.

As the last few words of her thoughts were processed by her brain, she threw up.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"_Has there been any progress?"_

"_I've had word from my contact on the inside."_

"_And?" Simmons pushed impatiently._

"_We could well be in business. There's been an incident off world. It seems Colonel O'Neill has reacted badly."_

"_And the Major?"_

"_Let's just say…she's not in his good books anymore."_

"_You'll do what's necessary?"_

"_Oh yes, don't worry about that."_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

What do ya think!?

Thank you for all the lovely reviews again!! I'm so appreciative of them, and I wrote this chapter in double quick time because of them! Thank you all. :-D


	18. Chapter 18

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 18/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

PREVIOUSLY: _"We could well be in business. There's been an incident off world. It seems Colonel O'Neill has reacted badly."_

"_And the Major?"_

"_Let's just say…she's not in his good books anymore."_

"_You'll do what's necessary?"_

"_Oh yes, don't worry about that."_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As he awoke, groggy and slightly nauseas, Jack O'Neill saw the face of a good friend in front of him.

"Teal'c…" he croaked, trying to sit up. "What's goin on?"

"You are recovering from surgery O'Neill; you are feeling the effects of the anaesthetic."

Right…he thought he recognised that feeling. With the amount of broken bones, internal injuries and subsequent surgeries he had been through, he was getting to be a bit of a pro at them.

There was a dull throbbing in his side and as he pulled the covers upwards, he saw that the damage to his side was now nicely stitched up and no longer bleeding. Replacing his blankets, he raised an eyebrow.

"Frasier's handiwork?" he asked the Jaffa. He bowed his head in reply.

He leaned back against the pillows as the bed started to spin slowly around him, swallowing against his dry mouth slowly.

After a few moments he realised that there was someone missing…

"Where's Daniel?" concern flowed through him veins, and it was evident in his worried tone.

"He is in surgery now O'Neill. Dr. Fraiser called in an orthopaedic specialist to tend to his injuries."

"Right…" he began. "Bad?"

"Dr. Fraiser is unsure as to the extent of the injury. She said she would keep us informed."

He began to fidget in the bed. So sitting still had never been his strong point…but knowing that one of his team were being operated on at that very moment…that just made it ten times worse.

He saw his friend lean forwards slightly out of his peripheral vision.

"She also advised that you rest O'Neill."

Damn power-hungry woman, he thought silently to himself.

As he leant back and was still once more, his mind began to wander. Back over the events on the planet, trying to recall all that had happened. He couldn't really remember much after being tossed onto the gurney in the gateroom…

"Hey..." he began. "Where's Carter?"

A tense air fell over the room immediately, as Teal'c raised his eyes to his own. He wasn't encouraged by the worried and questioning look in his eyes. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever, until he broke it once more.

"Teal'c, what's goin on?"

Ok, when Teal'c is looking like this, it's time to panic…

"You do not remember O'Neill?"

"Remember? Remember what?! What's goin' on? Was she hurt too? I didn't see her get hit…"

"She was not injured off-world," he interrupted.

Silence once more, as it appeared that Teal'c was lost for appropriate words.

"Teal'c seriously, you're killin' me here…" He watched him take a deep breath before replying.

"Major Carter was here O'Neill, at your side, when you became agitated with her. You informed her that could no longer carry on with things as they are…"

And…bingo.

There is was. Like a light switch had flicked. He could remember nothing else, except for shouting at her. Blaming her for what had happened…chewing her out for disobeying his orders again. 'Reality-check Jack' he thought inwardly. 'You'd probably be dead if she hadn't of ignored your order.'

He pressed his hands hard against his face and groaned.

"Where is she Teal'c?" he asked, voice muffled by his fingers.

"I have not seen her since O'Neill."

He dropped his hands to the bed. "How long?"

"She left immediately after our debriefing; two hours ago O'Neill."

Shit, she could be anywhere.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Having to sit through a de-briefing having shared her stomach contents with an elevator, was not the easiest thing she had ever had to do in her life.

It had taken a good hour for herself and Teal'c to explain exactly what had happened on P29-779 and by the end of it, they were still at a loss as to how to explain the sudden appearance of 1000+ individuals that even the crappy sensors on the MALP had failed to pick up.

On any other day, she probably would have been able to think of a logical solution, but not on this day. Her mind was several floors away, with that of her CO, who would never trust her again.

She had vaguely heard the General dismissing them both and Teal'c asking her if she was ok.

"Yeah, fine, just need to take a shower I think," she had mumbled in reply.

Good old Teal'c; he didn't push her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder briefly and then left her to her thoughts.

She wished that she could have any other thoughts than those that were currently occupying her though…all she could do was keep replaying the Colonel's words in her head. Each time she did so made her feel more and more sick to her stomach.

"Get a grip Sam," she whispered to herself. "Just go and shower."

She stood from her position at the table and pushed her chair in, turning to leave the room to take the lift.

As she walked and negotiated the steps, she wondered if Laira had been to see the Colonel yet. She was probably there right now, taking care of him and holding his hand…whilst he spoke to her of his disobedient 2IC who couldn't even follow the most basic orders and how he could no longer work alongside someone like that…

As she reached the elevator, she mentally shook herself. What the hell was she doing? This wasn't Laira's fault! She had only herself to blame if the Colonel was pissed at her…something had gone wrong off-world, and it was her fault…

As the elevator doors slid open, her eyes widened. She was remembering the words spoken to her not so long ago in her house.

"_Do you honestly think they're going to trust you after this?... Every time something goes wrong and they're needing someone to blame, who do you think it's going to come back to? It's going to be you Major__…"_

An S.F. from inside the elevator raised his eyebrow in her direction.

"Which floor Ma'am?" he asked expectantly.

She wandered forwards and pressed the button herself. The S.F. remained silent.

Her thoughts were coming too fast for even her to keep up with. Could Maybourne have been right? Based on the Colonel's outburst in the infirmary, he certainly seemed to be on the right tracks…

The elevator moved slowly and she became of the S.F. watching her, perhaps with concern in his eyes.

She stood a little straighter and looked at him directly.

"Is there a problem airman?" she questioned.

He immediately looked sheepish but stood to attention all the same.

"No ma'am," he replied quickly, just as the doors to her floor opened.

Although she felt immediately guilty for snapping at the boy, she didn't stop to chat. Too much was happening…things felt out of control and she didn't like it.

'Ok,' a voice in her head piped up. 'I need to get out of here and think.'

"Good idea," she replied aloud to no one and she rounded on the women's locker room. As she approached, a strangely familiar face appeared at the end of the corridor and was walking towards her, seemingly with purpose.

She slowed her pace as the man slowed down and stopped in front of her. The smile on his face on served to give her the creeps.

"Do I know you?" she queried as the man continued to stare at her, not speaking. She could have sworn that she knew him…

"Yes Major, indeed you do," he replied, loosely holding out his hand, which she accepted hesitantly. "I'm Barnes, forensics."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Barnes," she repeated back to him. "Barnes that came to my house with Colonel O'Neill…Barnes?" she replied, releasing herself from his grip.

"Yes Major, that would be me," he replied, dropping his arm back to his side. They stood silently for a few moments, then awkwardness took over and she had to say something.

"Listen, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you don't mind…" she began, going to take a side-step around him to the door.

"Actually Major," he began, stepping back slightly and into her pathway once more. "I think we need to have a talk."

Ok, now she was beginning to worry. She put herself on the defensive.

"Listen, I don't know what you want but…"

"I just need a second of your time Major," he interrupted. "A certain, mutual friend, needs to speak with you. I'm here to arrange it."

Ok…more and more bizarre by the second.

"And what makes you think I want to speak to this _mutual friend_?" she asked, all the while trying to put a little space between herself and the far too intelligent for his own good man in front of her.

"Because he's very keen to speak to you again, especially after the events of today," he replied simply.

What did he mean, speak to her again? Her brain worked overtime and quickly came to the one and only logical explanation. Her eyes narrowed as she whispered, "Maybourne." She shook her head. "You can tell him it's not gonna happen, now if you'll excuse me…"

She went to walk past him again but this time he put his arm up and hand against the wall so she couldn't directly pass him. She pursed her lips together and willed together all of her self control not to knock the lights out of the little worm in front of her. She looked across at him and raised an eyebrow; he took it as his cue to talk.

"He wants you to know, that if you don't meet him at the pre-arranged location I am about to disclose to you, he _will _make good on the promise he made to you the last time you met."

She must have looked confused, as he went on to elaborate. "He told you not to tell anyone at the SGC about your last encounter, but you went ahead and did it anyway. Of course…" he began with a chuckle. "He knew you wouldn't find anything."

It was taking all her self control not to take Barnes out. She licked her lips slowly before replying.

"So where does he want me to meet him?"

Barnes smiled. "You already know the answer to that Major," he smarmed. She gave him a questioning look. "Just fill up at bait," he said with finality, dropping his hand away from the wall.

She pushed passed him and threw open the locker room door. She vaguely heard him call out "one hour!" as she slammed the door shut in his face.

She leaned against the metal and took deep breaths. What the hell was happening? Was it coincidence that mere hours after her first disastrous mission off-world since her probation, that Maybourne was suddenly back in her life?

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate. It couldn't be…he knew what was going on here…he knew what the Colonel had said to her. She reached the logical conclusion that Barnes must be his informant inside the SGC.

Her mind raced…she had to tell Hammond, now!... didn't she?

She opened her eyes slowed her rapid breathing down. She could go to Hammond, but that didn't mean that this whole Maybourne thing was going to go away. No…she had to face him, find out exactly what the hell he wanted then tell him where to shove it…

'Let's face it,' she thought to herself. 'The Colonel sure aint gonna miss you if you're gone for a few hours.'

She walked quickly over to her locker, thoughts still reeling. 'What is the General finds out? What if the rest of the team find out? What if Maybourne really does have an un-refusable offer to make? Would the Colonel even care if I left and never even came back?'

The logical side of her brain then kicked in. 'If anyone finds out, I'll just tell them the truth…that I was investigating Maybourne's intentions.'

She remembered then what had happened the last time she went to investigate someone's 'intentions'. But this was completely different, Maybourne wasn't an alien, in fact, he was a wanted criminal. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet him and possibly track him afterwards…

She slammed the locker door closed and checked her bag for her car keys. She knew exactly where she had to go; the only bait shop in town, on the edge of the springs. It had a petrol station right next door, which she supposed was where she was supposed to 'fill up'.

There was only one way to find out exactly what Maybourne wanted…and she was gonna know within the hour exactly what that was.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"_Barnes here sir."_

"_Are we in business?"_

"_She was reluctant at first, but she'll be there."_

"_Sounds like Jack really did a number on her," came the smug reply._

"_He sure did when I was listening sir."_

"_It should be easy to get her on side in that case. She wouldn't be coming if there wasn't at least some doubt in her mind as to her future at the SGC."_

"_Good luck with it sir."_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I should now make it clear that the telephone conversation right at the beginning of this chapter (and at the end of the last chap) take place between Simmons and Maybourne.

I have been so overwhelmed with the reviews I've been receiving for the story, thank you all so much!! My inspiration is running at probably its highest ever!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, let me know your thoughts!

:-D


	19. Chapter 19

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 19/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

PREVISOULY:

"_It should be easy to get her on side in that case. She wouldn't be coming if there wasn't at least some doubt in her mind as to her future at the SGC."_

"_Good luck with it sir."_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She stormed through the corridors; she had to get to the surface ASAP if she only had an hour to get to the meeting point.

She had to wait after calling the elevator, and paced backwards and forwards in front of the doors impatiently.

'Why do things always take forever when you need them right away?' she mused, brushing her hair back behind her ears.

As the doors slid open, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Teal'c," she greeted him and she stepped inside. As she stood by the control panel and selected her floor, she felt him turn towards her. She looked sideways at him and smiled shyly.

"Everything ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"I am concerned for you Major Carter," he replied simply.

She turned fully to face him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm ok," she said with a false smile.

"I do not believe that to be the case."

She paused, not entirely sure what he was trying to get at.

"What you trying to say Teal'c?"

"That I do not believe that you can be…ok…after O'Neill's comments to you," he said bluntly.

She sucked in a quick breath at the mention of his name and knew a look of panic must have crossed over her face.

"Teal'c, listen, I'm really ok. I just need some space. I'm gonna head home and just relax."

He didn't look convinced. She put on her best smile and reached out a hand to squeeze his arm.

"Seriously, I'm fine." The elevator pinged and the doors opened. "I'll see you in the morning," she stated as she turned and walked away from him. She dropped her smile as soon as her back was turned.

She walked quickly and was relieved when she heard the elevator doors close once more. A quick glance behind her confirmed that he wasn't following her. He'd believed her lies, and she couldn't help but feel slightly sick about deceiving one of her best friends.

But she couldn't risk him following her…given who she was meeting.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Teal'c, you need to go after her…"

He was imploring his Jaffa friend, who had just returned to the infirmary, to go after Carter, who claimed she was just 'gonna go home and relax'. He chuckled sarcastically to himself. That woman had never relaxed in her life.

"O'Neill, Major Carter will be fine. If I have learnt anything of your earth ways, it is that females very often need time…alone…"

Teal'c hesitated over his last words, clearly not wanting to offend any of the nurses that were currently within ear shot. As one looked over, Jack saw him attempt one of his famous smiles; she blushed, looked away and resumed her task.

The bed-ridden Colonel breathed out heavily, frustrated by his current incapacity to get up and do anything himself.

"Can you at least get me a phone?" he asked sarcastically? "I'd feel better if I could call her and apologise."

Teal'c bowed his head and turned away.

He sighed quietly; he hoped that Carter would answer; he had to tell her he was sorry. Yeah, she had failed to carry out his command…but without her quick thinking and action half of SG-1 would certainly be dead now.

'Damn my big mouth,' he berated himself silently.

As he turned his head back towards where Teal'c had gone, he saw him talking to Janet who was nodding. He was in no doubt they were talking about Carter.

A movement at the door caught his eye.

"Laira," he called out. She was standing just outside the room, with a drip stand just next to her. She looked pale, but she was smiling.

"Jack," she replied, walking slowly forwards and towards him.

He pushed himself a little higher in the bed as she approached, willing himself to look ok for her. He didn't need her worrying about him when she had so much going on herself.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed…or in a wheelchair or somethin'?"

As she reached the bed, she stood and held onto the cot side.

"I've truly never been so exhausted from lying in bed all day Jack, I welcome the exercise," she replied with a smile, though he saw concern in her eyes and she looked up and down his body, taking in the sight of the various drips and leads.

"Hey," he said quietly, finding her eyes with his own. "I'm all good, nothing to worry about. Just a little scratch."

She gave a look of relief. "When Dr. Fraiser said you were here, I feared the worst."

"Hey, it'll take a lot more than an alien with a bow and arrow to take me out!" he quipped. The mood lightened immediately.

After a moments silence she spoke again. "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Ah…Teal'c's over there," he replied as he pointed to where he was talking to Janet. "Daniel's still in surgery, but I think he's gonna be ok."

"And Major Carter?" she asked inquisitively.

Damn, he'd really hoped she wouldn't mention Carter. But then again, the two of them did seem to have developed a better relationship.

"Ah, she's already left the base…" he replied quietly, though with a smile so as not to let her know he was worried.

She licked her lips and nodded her head slowly. He didn't think she'd bought it.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Teal'c's getting me a phone…" he cut his sentence short. He didn't want to let Laira know who he was calling just yet. Doing so would mean having to tell her what he had said to Carter, and he wasn't proud of it.

"May I sit with you for a little while?" she indicated to the chair by the side of his bed.

"Sure," he said. "At least until Doc. Fraiser chases you out anyway," he added with a grin.

He felt a twisting in his gut, as he secretly hoped she wouldn't stay for too long, so he could call Carter.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had broken a fair few speed limits to make it to the edge of town within the hour, but as she pulled onto the road with the bait shop at the end of it, she slowed her speed.

She could see the sign for 'gas with complimentary screen cleaning' just past the sign which said something about worms.

She scanned either side of the road – she couldn't see any cars which looked even remotely suspicious. Or anyone the looked liked Maybourne. It seemed as though he wasn't going to show himself until she was in position.

She approached the turn in and swung the car around and in next to one of the pumps. Immediately a boy who probably wasn't any older than 16 approached her; he'd been sitting on a crate outside the front of the store.

He smiled as she stepped out of the car.

"Can I fill you up?" he asked politely as she slammed the door shut.

"Thank you," she replied with a nod and a smile. He set to work immediately and as he set the pump to fill, began cleaning her windows for her.

She walked away from her car and towards the store. As she approached the building, she looked down at her wrist watch.

It was an hour after her conversation with Barnes, give or take a couple of minutes.

She looked back to the road; still no sign of anyone or thing suspicious. She was beginning to wonder if Maybourne was trying to play her…get her in trouble with the SGC again by arranging a false meeting and tipping Hammond off…

"Hello Major."

The voice had come from behind her. She swung around and located the speaker.

"Maybourne," she hissed out. He was standing at the side of the building, leaning against the wooden structure.

She began to approach him slowly, aware that at their last encounter he had been carrying a weapon and didn't appear afraid to use it.

"Glad you could come," he replied sarcastically. He turned away from her and began to walk towards the back of the building into the shadows; she supposed that was her cue to follow. She walked after him slowly, wary that it could quite easily be an ambush.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Maybourne, what the hell is it you want from me?" she asked, following him into a small area of forest just behind the gas station, but maintaining a safe distance from him so she could retreat if necessary.

He stopped and turned to face her as she spoke.

"I thought that would have been clear Major. The project…on which I offered you a position…we are still in need of someone with your expertise."

"But why now? And what the hell does Barnes have to do with all this?"

"Barnes is just a pawn, he reports to Simmons and therefore to me," he replied impatiently. "And why now? Because I know what's been going on at the SGC Major. What O'Neill said to you." He paused. "I know he wants you off the team, even out of the SGC if he can manage it."

She narrowed her eyes, sceptical of what he was saying.

"And how exactly do you know this?" she queried.

As he reached inside of his jacket, she quickly lowered her hand to her side arm. Watching his every move, she was relieved when she saw him pull out a beige coloured folder. She released her grip on her weapon as he passed her the document.

"What is this?" she asked as she accepted it and flicked open the cover.

"Evidence Major."

"Of what?" She could see a picture of herself inside the front cover, along with a copy of her CV.

"That Jack O'Neill wants you out of the SGC," he replied simply.

She raised her eyes quickly to meet his, scanning them for any signs of deception. She couldn't read him. The man was well trained, she'd give him that.

She turned over the first page and saw an email printout. It was from the Colonel to General Hammond. She scanned the words.

'_I just can't trust her anymore General.' 'How do you think she's gonna act on her first mission back with the team?' 'If anything goes wrong on P29-779, she's off the team.'__ 'Of course she'll have to be transferred if it comes right down to it.'_

Sam stopped reading, slamming the folder shut. As she had read each word written by him, she'd felt sick to her stomach. Her head was spinning; she couldn't believe he had written such things. She opened the folder again and checked the email addresses. They were SGC legitimate. The printout contained the US government disclaimer at the bottom and she found it hard to believe that anyone could fake the Colonel's mannerisms like that…she knew him too well…

"Maybourne, why are you showing me this?" she whispered. She felt like bursting into tears, hitting something, hell even shooting something. But she couldn't do it now. She had to hold it together.

"Because Major, I'm gonna give you another chance to accept the job I offered you. The chance to cure every disease ever known to man Major…can you really turn that down?" he said with a grin on his face.

She gripped the folder in her hands tightly. How could everything have become so messed up in the space of mere hours? Everything the Colonel had said to her had been true…he'd meant every word of it. She knew that now; the evidence was in her hands.

She bit her lip as she recalled her feelings after he'd shouted at her in the infirmary. Her physical reaction spoke more than words ever could – throwing up in the elevator was not her style and told her more than anything that there might really be no way back for them now…

She hadn't even realised that her eyes were screwed shut; she was trying to block everything out but knew she couldn't. Her mind whirred. So…if she took the job Maybourne was offering…she would leave the SGC, perhaps even her home. But if she didn't take it, she'd be off SG-1 anyway. Reassigned away to area 51 no doubt; sucking up to pencil pushing desk flyers for the rest of her life instead of being out there finding new technologies…helping the planet survive against its enemies.

'And curing all disease on earth,' a voice in the back of her head piped up. Her stomach jolted slightly at the thought of being involved in such a discovery.

But what about her Dad? The General?

'Dad'll still come to earth,' she reminded herself. 'And as for the General, it seems as though he was complicit with the Colonel's feelings...I'll just be able to see Daniel and Teal'c, Janet and Cassie when I'm not working…it could work…

Her mind had become foggy with overload, as she heard a voice calling her name.

"Major, I'm going to need an answer from you now."

She opened her eyes to the real word and the buzzing in her brain ceased immediately, bringing reality crashing back to her like a punch to the stomach.

"What happens if I accept this job, but change my mind or don't like it?" she queried.

He smiled. "Major, when you see what we've got, there's no chance you'll change your mind. You are the key to figuring out everything. Now, if you're as smart as everyone says you are…I can't imagine the project will run much longer than a few months."

She was confused. "What will happen then? After it's finished? I won't be able to go back to the SGC…" she said, looking down at the file in her hand sadly.

"Major, when you and the rest of team succeed with this, none of you are ever going to need to work again."

"Maybourne, I've never really been one for sitting still and doing nothing…" she began.

"Officially," he interrupted. "You'll be assigned to the NID for this project. If you wanted to…you could continue to work out of that office after the project is completed."

It really did seem like he was offering her everything…and despite her reservations about the slimy little bastard, she had to admit, she was intrigued. If she could be instrumental in finding this cure, it would be the best thing she could ever do for earth.

"Major?" he had interrupted her thoughts once more. "This is the last time I'm going to make this offer to you. You need to give me an answer."

The Colonel's face, angry and accusing, flashed before her minds eye.

"_If this is how it's gonna be from now on, I can't do it…__ If you're going to keep disobeying my orders, I can't do this anymore… you disobeyed my direct order. I told you to get to the gate, to dial out, but you wouldn't. So Teal'c had too…he couldn't lay down cover fire for us…we were exposed…if you had followed my order… Just look around you Carter! Look at what's happened! On your first mission back we nearly get killed!"_

She shook her head to banish the memories of a man she was now going to have to forget.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Ok, so what d'ya all think?!

The reviews have once again been absolutely astounding, and drive me to keep the chapters coming, they really do.

I thank each and everyone who is reading for your support! :-D


	20. Chapter 20

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 20/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It had been a good hour since Laira had arrived and sat down at his side. Secretly he had spent every minute wishing she would leave so he could get on the phone to Carter. Teal'c had left a while ago, leaving the obtained phone on the stand next to his bed. He'd wanted to get moving to start on his mission report, but secretly Jack figured his Jaffa friend had been made a little uncomfortable by Laira's presence.

As Laira talked to him, he remembered back to mere hours earlier and all of the things he had said…especially to _her_…the things he had accused her of.

He must have looked physically pained, as Laira asked if he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what were you saying?" he pushed. She continued the one sided conversation and he resumed his thoughts.

It's no wonder she had left the base as soon as they had been de-briefed. He'd pretty much told her he never wanted to work alongside her again. Good one Jack…

God, how could he have been so stupid! He had to get rid of Laira, now.

He pushed himself up in the bed once more and held his side as pain shot through his nerves.

"Hey…" he interrupted quietly. "I'm feeling a bit worn out. You mind if I get a bit of rest?"

"Of course not, you should rest," she replied with a smile. "You need to regain your strength, or who will come and keep me company all day?"

He immediately felt guilty for lying to her, but hoped that if she ever knew the truth, she would understand.

As she stood, she leant forwards and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"Get some sleep Jack," she whispered, her eyes meeting his. He was surprised by her actions and felt more than a little uncomfortable by them.

He was desperately aware that the Doc was watching their every move from the desk on the other side of the room.

He cleared his throat and mumbled, "I will, see you later," giving her the best smile he could.

He watched her walk slowly from the room, not daring himself to look over at Fraiser until he was sure she had cleared the corridor.

When he did look over, he saw Janet glaring at him.

"Doc?" he queried. Oh yeah, playing it dumb was definitely the way to go.

She shook her head, but he knew she wouldn't stay silent for long, not if she really had something to say. He was right. She dropped her pen down onto the files in front of her and she spoke.

"Do you have any idea just how upset Sam was when she left here earlier?"

Ok, the Doc was pissed. Not good.

"Hey, that's why I got Teal'c to get me a phone, so I could call her and apologise!"

"And that was an hour ago!" she retorted.

Ok, now he was frustrated. "Well I couldn't exactly do it while Laira was here, could I?!"

He watched her bite back what was likely an angry reply. Instead she answered calmly. "No, I don't suppose you could have, could you sir?"

Now, had Fraiser not been the Doc he would have had her for her sarcastic tone of voice. But she was the Doc, and in medical matters overruled any rank. Not that this conversation was medical, but he didn't fancy putting any of this down in a report.

Any awkward silence fell over them, as she lifted up her pen once more and began writing.

He didn't like arguing with the Doc, he respected her too much.

"When's Daniel due out of surgery?" he asked quietly, in an attempt to change the subject.

"I would say another hour or so and he should be done," she replied coldly.

"Ok, well then can I have a minute alone, I want to call Carter and apologise."

She looked up quickly from her position at the desk, her writing pausing mid-sentence.

"I think I'd better stay here, don't you sir? Wouldn't want you to say anything else like you did earlier, would we?"

OK, she had a point.

Reaching slightly behind him, he picked up the phone and placed it in his lap. He didn't need to even think when he dialled the number, he had memorised ever number she had ever had. He tapped in the digits quickly and put the received up to his ear, very much aware of the cold stare Carter's best friend was currently giving him.

When the first ring came, his heart seemed to jump a little.

Four more rings came after it.

On the fifth he breathed 'pick up' quietly to himself.

After the seventh ring, her answer machine clicked on and he heard her voice asking him to please leave his name and number and she'd get back to him as soon as she could.

"Carter, it's me. Listen…I need to speak to you, give me a call back when you get this would ya? You'll need to be put through to the infirmary extension. OK…speak soon."

He hung up quickly, but continued to stare at the phone in his lap. He was willing it to ring, but nothing came.

He picked it up and placed it back on the top next to him.

Now he was playing the waiting game.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After agreeing to something, that a day ago, she would never have even entertained, everything seemed to pass as a bit of a blur to her.

Maybourne had been quick to pass her a file with details of her new assignment in. Nothing specific of course; the name of her contact at the NID headquarters, where she would be officially working and the details of her new home.

When she read out the address her heart leapt a little into her throat. She quickly pushed it back down and told herself to get a grip…

Seattle.

She'd known that a transfer to NID would also mean leaving the Springs…there was no way she could possible stay once she left the SGC. She couldn't have run the risk of bumping into anyone from her old life in the street, especially _him_. And besides, a 1000 miles commute each way every week was not her idea of fun….

She then noticed another name on the page in front of her, one which she recognised.

"Adrian Conrad is leading the project?" she queried.

"Yes, out of Seattle, where you'll notice your new home is going to be," Maybourne replied smugly. "You'll be liaising with him throughout your work on the project and you're due to meet with him in three days at the hospital the project is being run from."

As she scanned further down the page she saw details and an address of a hospital. As she scanned the information she immediately noticed something strange.

"Maybourne, it says her St. Christina's hospital has been closed for 2 years. How is Conrad there?"

"Conrad bought the land the hospital is built on, paid quite a high sum for it I believe. But he needed an equipped facility that could be easily secured, so it seemed like a good option."

"Surely a lab would be better equipped for this type of work…?"

"Conrad needed it to be in a hospital."

She was confused. She shook her head gently, not liking what she was hearing.

As they stood in silence, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She ignored it for a few rings hoping whoever it was would go away. When it became clear that wasn't going to happen, she pulled it out quickly and scanned for caller ID. No number was being shown, so she diverted it to her answer phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"Why does he need to be in a hospital?" she continued.

Maybourne stared at her in silence.

"Answer me Maybourne, or this deal is off. I want all the details. Now."

"Major, you'll get your answers. I promise you. We aren't safe to discuss anything further here. Just get yourself packed, and be ready to leave in two days. Go to Seattle, meet Conrad at the address. He'll tell you everything you need to know."

She closed the file in her hands slowly and breathed out heavily. Every time she felt herself wanting to back out of her decision, she just reminded herself of the Colonel's words…both that had been spoken to her face and written down on the email.

"Maybourne, if I live to regret this decision, I'll hunt you down. Just remember that."

He smiled widely at her. "Major, trust me, that's never going to happen. You're going to be behind one of the greatest breakthroughs known to man. You're going to be thanking me…"

As he spoke the last few words, he walked past her and back out towards the front of the building.

She vaguely heard a car pull off the road and stop, a door open and close and then the car pull away once more. She listened until she could no longer hear the sound of the engine driving away down the road.

'Sam Sam Sam, what have you gotten yourself into,' she thought to herself as she walked back out from behind the building and onto the forecourt. Her car had been filled and as she appeared the boy that had met her at the pump approached. She didn't stop walking, but handed over some cash and mumbled for him to keep the change.

She opened her door and threw the file in onto the passenger seat next to her, along with her bag.

She had two days to get her whole life packed up…two days! As she started the engine, she realised she had to get boxes. And newspaper, lots and lots of newspaper.

It was going to be a long two days, that was for sure.

Before she pulled away, she remembered that her phone had been ringing.

She pulled it out of her pocket and dialled her voicemail. A voice that she knew so well, but that couldn't be more unwelcome at that exact moment came onto the line.

'_Carter, it's me. Listen…I need to speak to you, give me a call back when you get this would ya? You'll need to be put through to the infirmary extension. OK…speak soon.'_

She immediately pressed 2 on the keypad.

"Your message has been deleted."

She pushed the phone back in her pocket and started the car, pulling away quickly and heading in the direction of home.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It felt like hours had passed to him, but in reality it had only been 45 minutes. Yet she still hadn't called back.

She must have gotten his message by now. Carter always had her phone with her in case of an emergency at the SGC…she would have seen she had a voicemail...

He was getting fidgety. So fidgety that he managed to pull one of his IV lines out.

"Ah….Doc…?" he said cautiously, holding up his hand to indicate that it was now missing something.

He saw her mutter something under her breath before she stood from her desk and came over to his bed. He had a feeling that this was going to hurt…

He watched her busy herself preparing a new IV set. Perhaps talking to her might make it hurt less when she reinserted it?

"Carter hasn't called back yet, has she?" he asked quietly.

"No, not yet," she replied without emotion.

Looking at her face more closely, he could see that she was perhaps more upset than she was angry. Upset for her friend.

"I didn't mean to say those things to her, you know that Doc."

She stopped working for a moment to look at him. When she smiled gently, he felt relieved.

"I know," she answered barely above a whisper.

"Do you think she'll call back?"

She resumed tending to him. "I hope so Sir."

After the IV was replaced, he saw her tape it down securely so it wouldn't fall out again.

Outside in the corridor, he heard the noise of a gurney being pushed along. More gently than his had been earlier though, he thought bitterly.

Janet had turned when she heard it too and had walked towards the doorway to see who was coming.

When she looked around to him she was smiling.

"Daniel's back Sir, it looks like he's going to be just fine."

As she spoke the last words she stepped back and out of the way, as nurses pushing Daniels gurney and the specialist orthopaedic surgeon entered the room.

He was relieved to see the surgeon was smiling as he spoke to the Doc quietly.

"Go spacemonkey," he whispered under his breath, as the nurses placed his friends gurney next to his own.

He'd defiantly looked better, but at least his leg was no longer twisted at an abnormal angle. He had various tubes coming out of him here and there….but overall, he didn't look bad.

Now all Jack had to worry about was what his friend was going to say when he woke up and found out exactly what had been happening whilst he had been unconscious.

Now that was going to be an interesting conversation…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

YAY! I'm so happy I found the time today to get that chapter written! I am so sorry for the long delay in updating, but real life had really not been very kind to me over the past month or so. I hope you can all forgive me, and I just hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is dearly loved, and I hope to write more very soon :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 21/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She couldn't stay mad at him for long. She knew that he hadn't meant to say what he had to Sam…that it had been the drugs talking. She'd seen the remorse in his eyes when he spoke to her; but she'd also seen the look of defeat in her best friend as she backed away from his bed and fled the infirmary mere hours ago.

Daniel had now been handed back over into her care, and as his surgeon left the infirmary she began to scan through his notes. Everything seemed good…and it also looked like he would regain the use of his leg. However, to what extend was too soon to tell.

She let out a deep sigh. It was going to be a rough few days.

Turning her attention back to her patients, she saw the Colonel and he caught her eye.

"How's he doing then Doc?"

She smiled and walked over to the younger mans side.

"He's doing ok Colonel. We just need to wait until he wakes up from the anaesthetic, then we'll be able to begin assessing him."

"I won't schedule our next mission yet then?" he joked from behind her, but in his voice she could tell he was worried. Worried about his friend and his team. Sam was AWOL, Daniel might not reach the levels of physical fitness required to go off world again…yeah; he was worried.

She turned to face him and reaching for his chart, scribbled down some notes.

"Don't worry sir; I'll keep you in the loop."

He smiled up at her before refocusing his gaze back on the twirling fingers in his lap.

"Doc?" she heard him ask quietly.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you do me a favour and call Carter?"

She finished off her observations and replaced the chart in its holder.

"Are you sure you don't want to just give her some space sir? I'm not sure she'll even pick up the phone…"

"Just…see if you can get through to her," he interjected, and hearing the concern in his voice, she couldn't say no.

She reached forward and squeezed his shoulder briefly. "Let me see what I can do sir."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had just stepped out of her car onto the sidewalk when she felt her phone vibrating once more. Her initial reaction was to ignore it once more, fearing it would be him calling again. She pulled the cell from her pocket and scanned for the caller ID. This time it read 'Janet cell'.

She let it ring a couple of more time before making the decision to pick it up.

"Hey," she said confidently, which really didn't match how she was feeling at that moment.

"Hey!" came the bright reply. "Where are you?"

"At home actually."

"Oh…well, the Colonel tried to call you earlier…."

"Oh really?" Playing the dumb card really did seem the best option.

"Yeah, he said he left you a voicemail, but that you hadn't got back to him…he's a bit worried about you."

She had to restrain herself from breaking out into hysterical laughter. There was no way he was worried about her, he was playing Janet. All he wanted to know was where she was so he could call her up in front of the General and get her transferred!

"Oh, well, you can tell him from me I'm fine," she replied bluntly.

"Don't you want to tell him yourse…."

"No!" she yelled, a little louder than intended, causing one of her neighbours to look over from their garden at her. She gave them a small wave and they seemed satisfied.

"No," she repeated more calmly. "I'm fine Janet; I've just got a lot to do. I'll catch up with you later ok?"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds. She could practically see Janet's face in front of her, looking entirely unconvinced by the 'I'm fine' story.

"Ok, I'll call you later," her friend replied.

"Bye."

After hanging up, she placed the phone back in her pocket and checked her car was locked. As she walked up the path towards her house, she felt a pang of guilt for not telling her best friend the whole truth…but she swallowed it back down quickly realising that if she did tell Janet, the Colonel would get it out of her and then there was no way she would be able to get away without a fight of some sort.

Now…to find those boxes.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He watched the Doc hang up her cell on the other side of the infirmary. As she turned he knew exactly what Carter had said to her.

That she was fine, nothing was wrong and that she'd speak to her later.

As she turned around, his suspicions were confirmed. She shook her head and gently shrugged her shoulders. She didn't need to say anything, he knew that he was being pushed away by his 2IC, and to be honest, he could hardly blame her after the things he had said to her.

A quiet cough from his left side caught his attention and as he looked over to the bed next to him, he let out a sigh of relief he didn't realise he had been holding.

His friend was blinking rapidly, as if clearing blurred vision.

"Hey," he said gently. Daniel looked over immediately. "Nice to see you're awake."

He didn't get any response, and it seemed as though his friend was struggling to speak.

"Doc, he's awake," he called out, and her heels clicked rapidly over towards their beds. "He's struggling to speak," he added, aware that he sounded worried.

"That's ok sir, it's just because of the intubation he had during surgery."

She set about working on him and it couldn't have been any more than 5 minutes later when Daniel was looking distinctly improved and even sitting up slightly with the aid of his bed.

"Hey spacemonkey, how you doin?"

A smile confirmed that he was in fact doing a lot better.

"Not so bad," came the extremely raspy reply, which reminded Jack of someone that had smoked too many cigarettes for too many years. He watched him take in his surroundings and saw the thoughts as they went through his mind. "Sam? Teal'c?"

"Teal'c's on the base somewhere…he's fine," he replied. "And Carter…she's fine too."

He couldn't bring himself to look at Daniel as he spoke the last words, choosing to stare down at his bed instead.

"You sure she's ok, you don't seem sure?" came the quiet response.

He mentally cringed. He couldn't dump everything that had happened whilst Daniel had been unconscious on him now could he?

"Tell me Jack."

OK, so maybe he could.

"Ahhh…I may have said some things to Carter whilst I was a bit high on the Docs drugs…she left after that."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you say?"

"Well, I don't exactly remember…"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Fob me off. What did you say?"

"Jeez, you've only been awake 5 minutes Daniel…"

"Jack…."

OK, so he had him beat. There was no way he was getting away without telling him now.

"I may have said something about her nearly getting us killed on her first mission out because she disobeyed my order…and when I say said to her, I may have meant shout."

OK, getting that all off the chest certainly made him feel a little better. He watched Daniel's face go through the motions of thought before he got any reply.

"Jack, you're an idiot."

He almost laughed. "Thanks buddy," he retorted sarcastically.

"I mean it, you are. She was trying to save our lives I'm guessing?"

OK, so he had that right. "Yes…yes, but she still should have followed my order."

"Cause you're always good at that aren't you?"

Damn, he kinda wished he was still asleep again now, given the excellent job he was doing of kicking him when he was down.

"Not the point Daniel."

"What is?"

He paused before replying, and watched his friend start sucking on an ice chip. What was the point? That he'd yelled at Carter or that Carter was now essentially MIA and refusing to speak to him?

"The point is…is that I was wrong to speak to her like I did, and I just hope she'll speak to me again sometime soon so that I can tell her that."

Daniel smiled and nodded his head slowly. "I think you're learning."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

In the hour since she had spoken to Janet, Sam was impressed with the amount she had managed to get done. She had already managed to order her boxes, but was mortified at how much cardboard seem to have cost her. She'd done a round robin of her close neighbours and had collected up their old newspaper and she'd began mentally making a checklist of the things she wanted to take with her to Seattle.

Two days didn't get her a lot of time to pack…and she'd have to work fast as she didn't want to get anyone else involved. She knew what would happen if she told anyone from the SGC…they would try to persuade her to stay.

Resolving herself to the fact that she wouldn't be getting anything else done until the boxes arrived, she pulled her laptop out of its bag and powered it up. As she did so she felt like a coward, and like she was back in high school breaking up with a one week boyfriend using a letter.

But this time she was an adult. An adult transferring onto a very real and very top secret project. An adult who had lost the respect of her CO. An adult who in two days would leave behind her life of six years and who didn't have the guts to face her friends and tell them herself. She felt a wave of guilt and nausea wash over her and she shivered.

She couldn't face them…she'd do it this way, but meet up with Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie after a month or so, just to let the dust settle.

As she opened up Word, her fingers hesitated over the keyboard. Where to even begin…? Eventually she began to type; _'Dear Cassie…'_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Ok, so this chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry! Real life has take another turn for the rubbish side, so I thought I would just write what I could and post it, and try and get more done over the weekend.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for Chapter 20, I really, really appreciated them! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 22/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Two days had passed since he'd left the infamous voicemail for her, but she'd never called him back. He'd pestered the Doc into calling her a couple more times, but each time was the same as the first; Carter insisting that she was busy and that she was fine.

Daniel had been having conversations with various Doctors and nurses behind closed curtains and even Laira had only been down once to see him. She'd only stayed for a little while and he was guessing that it was his foul mood that had driven her away. Teal'c had also spent most of the two days in the infirmary, seated between the two of them. Silent, mostly, with the occasional 'indeed' to add to their aimless conversations.

The curtain that had been separating him from his friend was suddenly pulled back and what seemed like an entire team of Doctors emerged, quickly leaving the room.

"So, what's goin on?"

Daniel looked over from his bed with a look of defeat on his face.

"They're transferring me over to the air force academy hospital. Physio apparently."

He nodded his head slowly. "How long you think you'll be over there?"

The younger man shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "The injury was pretty severe. I think we're talking weeks before I'll be ready to take the physical fitness tests again."

There was silence for a moment as both men digested the information. Weeks without Daniel on the team was not a pleasant prospect.

"Did Sam call today?"

He shook him head slowly. "No, she didn't call."

"She will."

"Wish I had your confidence."

"Janet'll get through to her in the end."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It had been two days since the Colonel has last tried to speak to her, and she was relieved that he hadn't tried to call again. Besides not having the time to talk to him; she had no desire to what so ever.

She'd spent nearly all day and night packing; making up boxes, scrunching up newspaper and sorting through her things to keep and things to throw away.

She was relieved when at 8am on the morning she was due to leave, and after having no sleep, she was finished. Her life was packed away and currently occupying every available space in her hall and front room.

As she sank down into a chair, she breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way she was changing her mind now after all that.

As she contemplated having a celebratory beer, deciding she didn't care what time of the day it was, the door bell rang.

A shockwave of nerves pulsed through her. It was either Janet coming to harass her in person: not good. Or it was the movers: coming to take her away to Seattle.

She pushed up from the chair and walked over to the now curtain free window. As she looked to the road she saw a removal van and her heart skipped a beat.

This was it. She was actually going to do this.

The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Sir SG-3 is ready for their briefing, and also this came for you, urgent delivery."

He took the envelope from Walter's outstretched hand and dismissed him with a nod of the head.

He turned the envelope over in his hands to it was the right way up and observed the "URGENT" stamped in bold red across the middle, along with "FAO GENERAL HAMMOND".

He slid his thumb quickly through the seal and found a single sheet of paper folded inside. Prising it apart carefully he began to read.

Transfer Order: Effective Immediately.

Major Samantha Carter

Current post: Stargate Command: SG-1: Colorado Springs

Transfer to: NID Headquarters: Washington

Post & Location: Classified

He had reached only the second line when disbelief washed over him. As he read further, questions soon began to form. Who had authorised the transfer? What was so important that she was needed at the NID? And how could the details of her posting be classified when he had clearance at the highest level?

As soon as he thought his last words, he picked up the phone to his left and began to dial. "This is General Hammond; I need to speak to the President."

SGSGSGSGSGSG

As the shutter was pulled down and locked on the removal van, she shuddered. This was it. Her life in the Springs was done. As she felt a wave of sadness creep up her body she barely heard one of the men speaking to her.

"Maam, are you going to follow us to the airport? Maam?"

She turned, eyes glazed, to the older of the two men whom she guessed was in charge. She swallowed the lump in her throat and mustered up her best smile.

"I just need to get my car keys, can you wait?"

"Sure can," the man replied with a friendly smile and a wink.

As the two men turned to get in the van and wait, she looked back at her house from the road.

Without the curtains at the windows, it looked bare.

As she walked up the path, she could see the empty front room and through the open door, the bare tops in the kitchen.

Standing in the door way, she reached for her bag and keys on the small table by the door.

"Well, I guess this is it," she whispered quietly into the silent house.

Slowly she pulled the door closed: on her house; the SGC; SG-1 and him.

On the table lay five envelopes, now sitting in darkness.

Each one had a name.

'Cassie', 'Daniel', 'Teal'c', 'Janet', 'Dad'.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After spending only minutes on the phone to the President, the General had found he had no explanation for Major Carter's reassignment.

In fact, the President had known nothing about it. However, after quickly checking into the details, he had found nothing wrong with the paperwork and had re-iterated the fact that her reassignment was classified.

He had known better than to sit there and try and argue with the President of United States; but that still didn't mean that he knew what to say to her team.

As he hung up the phone, he knew there was only one place he could go. He had cancelled SG-3's briefing, which they seemed quite happy with, and began walking.

As he exited the elevator on the infirmary level and soon heard to rumbles of men talking; as he came nearer the door he recognised the voices as those of SG-1.

He hesitated by the door, knowing that one of them in particular was unlikely to take the news well…

As he entered the room a round of "General's!" went around. He couldn't bring himself to smile though. He felt the tension fall onto the room like a lightening bolt.

"Sir, everything ok?"

He composed himself before replying. "No Colonel, it's not."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

From the moment his CO uttered the words 'no Colonel, it's not,' he knew that something was going on with her. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did.

He wasn't looking at them, but he felt Teal'c stand from the chair at his side and Daniel sit up a little higher in his bed.

He himself had been allowed out of bed only minutes before by the Doc, under strict orders that he take it easy, so he'd resigned himself to sitting on a chair next to Teal'c at Daniel's side.

As the General had entered, he had turned in his chair to face him. But now he was standing; unsteadily because of the pain, but he was standing.

"What's going on General?"

What concerned him the most was how much the General seemed to be struggling to find the words to speak to them.

"Colonel, a few minutes ago an urgent letter came across my desk. It was a transfer order."

And there it was. Bang. A train hitting him at high speed. The General didn't need to say anymore. There was only one reason that he would be here telling them this, and he hadn't seen or heard from that one reason in days. And now she wanted to leave…well, he would soon have something to say about that…

He stood up from his seat and walked slowly until he was a few steps away from the General.

The ringing in his ears meant he didn't hear Daniel ask who was being transferred and where. He did however managed to lip read the General and make out the words 'Major Carter and classified.'

The ringing became louder.

"Sir…what do you mean classified?"

"I mean that even at our level, we have no jurisdiction to know where she is going or what she will be working on. Those are the words of the President, Jack."

He pushed his palm into his forehead and managed to alleviate the clanging in his head for a moment.

"The President ordered the transfer?"

"No, he didn't know anything about it until I asked him. But now he does, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. The fact is, she's wanted the transfer so she's taken it."

WOAH! OK, so, the shock was now very rapidly turning into anger.

Spitting, unable to speak, anger.

"Are you saying she asked for this transfer?"

"I'm saying…that whether she did or she didn't, she's gone."

"What do you mean, she's already gone, Sir? She's left the Springs?" he heard Daniel ask.

"Major Carter would have left Colorado Springs this morning, her new assignment begins today."

He was white hot. White hot, pissed off and ready to lay into someone. But when the little rational voice came butting into his thoughts, he realised that doing that wasn't going to help anyone.

"She can't have left yet, she hasn't said anything, to any of us," he said wildly, gesturing around to his team.

As he looked around, he saw pity in each of their eyes. No one said a word.

And…snap.

"I gotta go."

He side stepped his commanding officer, the shouts of him team mates and the frantic nurses were tuned out to him; like a bad radio signal.

IV still in his hand and hospital wear still on, he strode from the room and headed for the elevator.

His mind raced at a million miles per second. He had clothes in the truck, he always kept spares. The last thing he wanted to do was turn up at Carter's with his butt showing.

He had to get to Carter's…she would still be there, he knew it. She wouldn't leave…not like this. No, she wouldn't leave without saying anything. She wouldn't transfer 1000 miles away voluntarily. She just wouldn't…or would she? Did she really think that he had meant all those things he had said? Why couldn't she have just have returned his phone call so he could have explained?!

Unfazed by the looks he was given by the various airmen he passed, he entered the elevator and headed for the surface. God help anyone that tried to stop him…

The elevator seemed to crawl to the surface, so he paced the box impatiently. He resisted the urge to watch the numbers counting upwards and just listened for the 'ding'.

It came.

The doors slid open and he walked confidently towards the signing out desk.

As he approached he noticed that the airman on duty was speaking quietly on the phone. He also noticed that as he saw him approaching, he looked worried and spoke hastily into the mouth piece.

His brain worked quickly; clearly they were trying to stop him leaving the mountain and that wasn't going to happen.

Only one option left.

So he ran. Past the airman, through the security barrier and through the exit to the car park.

He didn't stop and didn't turn around. All he heard was the airman's protests that he stop but there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening.

Being the middle of the day, there were a fair few people around and he noticed that he was drawing a few looks. 'Running through a car park half naked will do that though' he said to himself.

He was relived that no one tried to stop him; clearly the General hadn't gone so far as to order his apprehension on site.

He reached his truck and pulled open the rear door; with the security of Cheyenne Mountain, he never locked his car and always left the keys – why risk losing them on base and never be able to find them again, was his argument.

Rummaging through the various bits he had managed to collect on his backseat and never clear out, he eventually came across pants and a shirt. He slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat.

It was awkward and his injury protested, but he managed to wriggle himself into his clothes without revealing too much of his modesty to the rest of the base. As he changed, a thought he had been blocking managed to find its way into his conscious mind: if Carter really was leaving, then it was his fault. His fault and no one else's.

He had to get to her, he had to explain.

Flipping down the sun visor the keys feel into his hand and he roared the engine to life.

"Don't do anything stupid Carter, I'm coming," he said aloud.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He was shocked by two things.

That he hadn't been pulled over for speeding.That he had made it to her house alive.

But he had. The brakes screeched in protest as he stopped sharply from speed outside her house.

The first thing that he noticed was her car was gone.

'Doesn't mean anything', he rationalised with himself. 'It could be being repaired…she could be shopping, or anything'.

He switched off the engine and threw open the door, stepping out onto the road. He slammed the door shut and quickly walked behind the tail gate and towards her path.

As he approached the house, he began to notice other things.

It looked bare. He realised there were no curtains in her windows.

As he reached the steps to her door, he saw that the furniture in her front room was gone.

Various thoughts ran through his mind and he slowed and stood opposite her front door, including 'redecorating', 'refurnishing', and 'some kind of animal incident'.

As he went to reach for the door bell, he realised his arm felt heavy. Forcing it up, he pushed the bell several times quickly in succession.

He lowered his arm slowly and waited. He rocked backwards and forwards on the heels of his feet and drummed his fingers on his leg.

After half a minute had passed, he reached up and again pushed the bell several times.

He squashed down the traitorous voice in his head that dare to try and tell him that she was already gone, that he was too late and that it was in fact his fault.

Another minute went by and still nothing.

"Damn it," he breathed out quietly, jumping down from the steps and peering through the window of her front room. Through the doorway opposite, he could see that the kitchen was also bare.

"Excuse me?" came a timid voice no far behind him.

As he turned, he saw an old woman that he recognised as one of Carter's neighbours. She was standing on the path looking at him expectantly.

"Are you looking for Sam?" she asked when he said nothing.

He took a step towards her. "Yes Maam, do you know where she is at all?"

The woman looked hesitant, as if she were unsure as to whether she should say anything. "It's OK, I'm her boss."

The little woman smiled slightly before speaking. "Yesterday she said she needed any newspapers I could spare her and this morning she was loading up a removal van with two men…she left with them."

He felt his stomach plummet and his heart almost stop. "Thanks," he said to her, turning back towards the house and pulling out his keys. He was searching for one in particular; one with "C" written on it. He found it next to his own and as once he had approached the door, he slid it into the locked slowly.

He vaguely heard the old woman say "I'll be across the road if you need anything" as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Then it hit him.

The house was deserted. She was gone. Everything that she owned was gone. She'd left him…them…without an explanation or a goodbye.

The table to his right caught his eye, and as he looked down he noticed several white envelopes on it.

He picked them up, instinctively already knowing what they were.

Goodbye letters.

Five of them.

He read the names off one by one to himself.

'Cassie', 'Daniel', 'Teal'c', 'Janet', 'Dad'.

As he realised there was no envelope for him, he felt something inside him break.

Still holding onto the envelopes he slid down the wall next to the table and sat perfectly still. The edges of the envelopes rested on top of his knees as he continued to stare at the names one by one.

'Cassie', 'Daniel', 'Teal'c', 'Janet', 'Dad'.

There was no Jack. Not so much as a Colonel O'Neill.

He felt a tide rise up through his chest as the thought of how he would tell them all that she was gone. How he would have to hand them their envelopes knowing that he didn't have one. How that when they read them, they would most likely know that it was him who had driven her away.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sorry it took a week to update, busy busy busy real life as always! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well! Any mistakes are my own, it's been a long day and writing when tired probably isn't the best idea, but I really wanted to get another chapter done! Let me know your thoughts. :-)


	23. Chapter 23

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 23/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The drive back to the base had passed in a blur to him.

The five envelopes sitting on the passenger seat were haunting him; a constant reminder that she was in fact long gone.

Reaching the security gate at the base, he noticed the airmen edging nervously towards his window.

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill…sir…General Hammond has ordered you report to his office immediately on your return to base sir…"

He didn't reply, but raised his hand slightly to indicate he had heard. The barrier in front of him rose slowly.

As he drove towards the base and into his space, he very much doubted whether anything the General said, or yelled, at him right now, could possibly make him feel any worse.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Walking the base corridors he felt empty. The whole place felt empty to him now without her. Somehow he could feel her absence, and it made him feel uneasy.

Even though he was under orders to report immediately to the General, the items clutched in his hand had to be delivered first.

Exiting the elevator on the infirmary level, he could hear a fair amount of noise coming from the room he and Daniel had occupied. Higher pitched, fast paced talking which as he drew nearer, he recognised as the Doc. She seemed to be in the full swing of a rant. He drew to a stop outside the door and could then hear clearly what she was saying.

"…totally irresponsible! I don't know what he was thinking running off like that! If she's gone, she's gone and there's nothing we can do about it if she's in the middle of her flight! He could of at least waiting until she'd landed and called her…"

OK…enough was enough of that rant. He stepped out from behind the doorway and entered the infirmary. A young nurse looked up and tapped the Doc on the arm, pointing in his direction as she paused in her tirade of condemnations.

"Colonel!" she exclaimed. "Sir, where have you been?"

She immediately began moving towards him but he held up his empty hand to stop her.

"Sir?" she asked cautiously. He could see the worry in her eyes; he hadn't said a word since entering the room.

"What's going on Jack?" he heard Daniel ask from his bed.

He lowered his hand and moved his feet around a little before holding out the five envelopes in his right hand.

He noted the puzzled look in the Doc's eyes before she stepped forward to take them from him. She shuffled through each one, silently wording each name as she read them.

"Colonel, this looks like Sam's writing," she stated.

"That's because it is," he replied quickly. "One for the three of you, Cassie and her Dad," he added.

"Why has Major Carter written us letters O'Neill?" asked a confused Teal'c.

He looked over to his Jaffa friend and clenched his jaw tightly before replying.

"Because she wanted to be able to say goodbye to all of you."

"So she has already left?" Daniel asked.

He swallowed slowly. "Yeah, house is cleared out; neighbour said she left this morning."

There was an uncomfortable silence as each person in the room registered the information. He raised his eyebrows to Fraiser, whose letter-holding arm had dropped to her side and whose eyes were looking at him in the same way that you'd look at a sick puppy.

"Sir," she began. "You can't blame yourself…"

He felt emotionless as she spoke. Dead inside.

"Doc, there's no letter there for me is there? Who do you think she blames?"

There was no answer. He didn't need one.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She watched him turn and leave the infirmary and clutched the envelopes in her hand even tighter.

She heard Daniel cough from behind her and turned to see him looking expectantly at her.

"There's letters for all three of us, right?"

She mentally shook herself. "Ah, yes, and Cassie and her dad," she replied quickly, passing their letters to them.

There was an awkward silence as each of them wondered if they should open their letter or wait until they could do so privately.

She turned her back on them and walked slowly over to her desk on the other side of the room. As she walked she could hear the sounds of tearing paper as they opened their own.

As she sat down she slid her thumb under the edge of the stuck down flap and pulled upwards.

There was a single sheet of paper inside which she pulled out gently and unfolded. She began reading slowly.

Dear Janet.

By now you'll probably already know that I've left, and maybe even where I'm going. 

Well, in case you don't, I've been transferred to over to the NID. 

You're probably a bit surprised…I am myself still. But I think going is the right thing to do. You know I've not been happy for a while now and given how badly things have escalated between the Colonel and myself, I think it's best if I make a clean break now.

I can't tell you what I'm going to be working on or where I'm going to be…classified an' all that...but please don't worry.

I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance to see you before leaving…but as soon as I'm settled in up here you and Cassie can come up for the weekend or something… I'll call you soon.

And thank you Janet…for everything. You're the greatest friend I could have ever wished for. I'll be in touch soon.

Love, Sam.

She smiled as she read the last couple of lines to herself, and her heart ached when she realised that her best friend really had gone.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He'd phased in and out of the General's speech, though he did pick up on certain words and phrases. Mostly '…think before you act Jack,' '…nothing you can do for now,' and '…may have to learn to live with this one.'

He wondered if the General knew him at all. There's wasn't a chance in hell he was going to be able to lie back and take this one; not without a fight.

"Colonel? Jack?"

"Yes sir?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

He looked his CO dead in the eye. "Not really sir, no."

The General breathed out heavily and sat back in his seat.

"Jack, you're gonna need to let me deal with this. You know I'll get to the bottom of it, no matter what it takes. But it will take time."

"I know sir, but you don't need to trouble yourself, I know why she left."

The older man's eyes widened slightly and he looked at him questioningly with raised eyebrows.

"She left because of me sir. She thought I didn't want her on SG-1 anymore…I said some things to her in the infirmary, right after we got back. I didn't know what I was saying at the time, but it was pretty bad. And now…she's gone."

"Colonel, you don't really believe that's what made this decision for her?"

"What else would it be sir?"

The two men stared at each other for a few moments before the thick tension was cut.

"We just need to wait until her flight lands Jack. I'll contact NID headquarters in a couple of hours and see if I can track her down."

"Track her down, Sir?"

"Major Carter has been assigned to the NID, but her post and location are classified, making it likely she won't actually be working out of DC."

"You think they'll tell you where she is Sir?"

There was a moment's silence. "Yes Colonel, they'll tell me alright."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After reading his letter through twice and then once more for good measure, Daniel still felt perplexed by the whole situation.

One minute he'd been on a routine mission with the team, the next he had woken up and was holding a goodbye letter from one of his closest friends.

She's apologised for not seeing him before she left; but said she knew that he'd get back to full fitness soon enough and back on the team… but in the whole letter he'd failed to identify a good reason as to why she was leaving.

"I dunno Teal'c…" he began slowly, placing the paper on his lap. "None of this makes any sense to me what so ever. Sam hasn't given a clear reason as to why she's leaving, and Jack can't seriously be suggesting that she's gone because he shouted at her…"

"I agree Daniel Jackson; it does seem mostly unlikely that this would be Major Carter's reasoning for taking such action."

"So…what was the reason?"

The two sat in silence for a moment as they both contemplated the options.

"Perhaps there was some sort of family emergency that required Major Carter to leave?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, she wouldn't have upped and left taking all her stuff with her," he replied, still deep in thought as to her possible motives. After another few moments of silence he felt something dawn on him. "What about Laira?" he asked slowly.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow slowly, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm just saying, Laira showed up here on earth a while ago now…and Sam…well, I don't think they're best friends to say the least…" he added awkwardly.

"Major Carter and Laira appeared to be conversing at ease when I last saw them together."

He sat up a little higher in the bed and felt his brain whirring at speed.

"Yes yes, but, we all know that something happened on Edora with Laira and Jack…" he continued, waiting for his friend to fill in the gaps.

"Daniel Jackson, do you believe that Major Carter has left because she feels threatened by Laira's presence here?"

He bit his lip. "No, not so much threatened," he began. "Just…uncomfortable. With the situation…with things how they are with Jack…"

Teal'c's eyebrow perched up a little higher. "I do not think this is likely."

Daniel deflated a little. "Perhaps not," he said quietly. "But all I know is that Sam hasn't been herself since Laira showed up, and neither has Jack. Perhaps Jack losing it with her was just the final straw…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had already agreed with herself before she stepped onto her flight, that as soon as she landed she would call the General.

It hadn't felt right, writing him a letter, so she'd decided that once enough time had passed for her transfer order to have been sent through to him, she would call him to explain.

The flight had been uneventful, and she had spent most of it staring out of the window to her left and thinking. Thinking about her friends, her teammates, her life back in Colorado Springs. Thinking about him…

She'd mentally shaken herself at that point and banished him from her thoughts. There was only one thing she needed to be focussing on now, and that was her new job.

Once the plane had landed she collected her carry on bag quickly and exited as soon as passengers were permitted to. Being near the front of the plane had helped and she managed to be one of the first off.

She had the luxury of not needing to wait for any baggage to come through; all of her things were being shipped directly to her new home in Seattle. All she had to do was get a cab and make her way to St. Christina's hospital.

As she walked through the terminal she pulled her cell from her bag and flipped it open, switching it on. She scanned through the phonebook and found the General's direct line. Taking a deep breath and dodging the man running past her clearly late for his flight, she hit the green button on the keypad.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The Colonel had just pulled shut the door to his office when the phone rang.

As he looked down to the phone he saw that his private line was flashing. He reached for the receiver immediately. Straight away he could hear a lot of noise in the callers' background.

"Hammond," he stated quickly.

"General Sir, its Major Carter."

He was momentarily stunned. "Major, I didn't expect to be hearing from you," he began, unsure as to what to ask her first.

"No sir," was the quiet reply. "I take it from that you have seen the transfer directive?"

He breathed out deeply and pulled the letter its envelope once more and laid it out on the desk in front of him. "I have it here now Major…." he began. "Do you care to explain it?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice."

He was confused. "What do you mean Major?"

He heard her sigh into the phone. "I couldn't stay on in my position at the SGC General, I'm sorry. My reasons…well, they're complicated…"

"These reasons wouldn't have anything to do with Colonel O'Neill, would they?"

Silence.

"Major? Are you there?"

"Yes Sir. And no Sir, not at all. I just…I just needed a change and a position came along which I decided was right."

"More right than the SGC Major?"

"Yes Sir," was the quiet and weak reply.

"Major, I wish I could believe you I really do…"

"I'm sorry Sir, but you're going to have to."

He was at a loss for words. She sounds resolute in her decision, but not in her reasoning.

"Major, any problems you might have been having at the SGC...they can be fixed…" he began.

"I'm sorry Sir, but not this time."

Before he could reply she continued. "Sir, I have to go now. I just wanted to call you and speak with you…I…I just wanted you to know I was alright."

He sighed and felt a pang of sadness at her words. "I appreciate that Major," he answered.

"Goodbye Sir," she said quietly.

"Major, just one thing, where is your posting? On you transfer order it's classified."

"Sir, I don't know if I should…"

He smiled and interrupted her. "It's alright Major, I should know better than to ask. Just….as long as you're ok."

"I'm fine Sir. I'll call you soon."

"Goodbye Major."

The line went dead.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

OK, so just to let you all know that I've made some very minor changes to chapters 20, 21 and 22 due to a plot inconsistency.

Second – thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Thirdly – thank you all for you patience, I know the story updates have slowed down considerably, but things are just so hectic at the moment I'm barely getting time to do any Uni work! So, writing is taking a bit of a back seat :-(

But don't fear, the chapters will keep coming and this story will be finished! There is a lot more of the plot to do (I suspect the story is about half way now) so I hope you stick with it!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :-)


	24. Chapter 24

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 24/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Just as he had pulled the door shut to his CO's office, he had heard the phone begin to ring. However, knowing he couldn't barge his way back in demanding to know if it was her calling, he had turned and walked away.

The overwhelming feeling of being lost came over him once more. How was it possible that one member of his team had that much presence? How could her being gone for mere hours feel so wrong already?

He debated returning to the infirmary, but decided that the solitary of his quarters was more appealing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing the letters the others had received…and even more he couldn't bear the looks of pity he knew that they would give him.

Swiping his key card through quickly to open the elevator doors, he stepped in and punched the control panel, feeling it very nearly buckle under the force.

'You've only yourself to blame,' he cursed himself under his breath as the doors slid shut.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

She had spent a lot of time alone in the last few hours, and whilst the silence had been welcome to begin with, she was now beginning to miss the company of the man whom she had spent many hours with in recent weeks.

She wondered if he was avoiding her, knowing that she had decided against all treatment for her illness.

Sitting in the bed, she tapped the sides slowly as she thought. It was then that she realised she had not seen or heard from him in many hours. She recounted their last meeting, when she had sat at his bedside. He had seemed so distant from her…

She thought of the fleeting kiss she had placed on his lips, and how he had looked at her after it; she couldn't place his emotions. She only hoped that had they of been alone he would have been more receptive.

Sitting up and swinging her legs around to the floor, she stood up.

'If I am to die,' she thought to herself, 'it will not be under the mist of silence.'

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had walked slowly but surely to the infirmary, sure that she would find him there with his team.

As she entered, three pairs of eyes immediately focussed on her. She was disappointed when she realised than none were those of the man she sought.

"Laira, is everything ok?" the doctor asked her.

She slowed her pace and took a deep breath before attempting to speak.

"Yes, I am well; do you know where I might find Jack?"

Though she was alien to the humans of earth and their ways, even she could not miss the looks that passed between the three before her, nor the air of tension that fell over the room at the mention of his name.

"Is he well?" she asked quickly, with a tone of concern.

She noticed Dr. Fraiser taking slow steps towards her. "Yes, he's fine, he's with the General at the moment though I think…"

The doctor's tone was quiet and she immediately sensed that perhaps everything was not fine.

"Everything does not seem fine…" she pressed, observing the concerned looks passing between the two men behind them. "Can you find out where he is for me please? I wish to speak with him."

Meeting the smaller woman's gaze head on, she did not blink or look away. She had to make her intentions clear. And her intention was to speak with Jack. After mere seconds the doctor spoke.

"Let me just see if I can track him down for you," she replied quickly, turning and walking over to the communications device on the desk that she had seen the people on the base frequently using.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

His face was pressed into the cool pillow on the not-so-comfortable bed.

As he breathed in and out, slowly and deeply, he suddenly realised how tired he was. How exhausted the events of the past days and made him and how much he needed sleep right now.

But of course, there was no way he could possibly could. Not until Carter had landed, Hammond had tracked her down and he had spoken to her to sort out this whole mess. Of course, he thought to himself, that could all take hours.

He sighed out loud and pressed his face deeper into the pillow.

He was just beginning to feel the familiar cloud around his head that he got before sleeping, when the phone by his side rang shrilly and made him sit up quickly. In his heart of hearts he knew it wouldn't be her, but that still didn't stop him hoping.

He lifted the receiver quickly. "O'Neill," he barked. A female voice answered.

"Colonel, its Dr. Fraiser here sir, I've been trying to track you down. Laira is in the infirmary and would like to speak to you sir."

He closed his eyes slowly and sighed, disappointment washing over him.

"Shall I tell her your unavailable sir?" the concerned voice on the end of the phone pressed.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "No," he replied from behind his fingers. "Tell her I'll meet her in her room."

"Yes sir."

The line went dead.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As she walked through the terminal, she stopped and read the "Welcome to Seattle" sign and laughed at the irony; it was pouring with rain and she had left her whole life behind in pieces. Welcome…right.

A voice behind her made her jump slightly.

"Major Carter?"

She turned and was immediately confronted by a man wearing a black suit and very contradictory sunglasses.

"Who's asking?" she queried cautiously.

The stranger pulled off the glasses and she was relieved to see he was smiling.

"I'm Agent Barrett maam, NID. I'm here to escort you to St. Christina's hospital," he stated, pulling out an ID and flashing it before her as he spoke.

"Well Agent Barrett, it's nice to meet you," she replied after verifying he was in fact who he said he was. "And you can call me Sam," she added, holding out her hand.

He took it cautiously, as if he had never shaken a hand before in his life.

'Perhaps he doesn't get out much…' she mused again to herself.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, he pushed the sunglasses back on and held out his arm towards the exit.

"Right this way…Sam."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had returned to her room as soon as the doctor had informed her that Jack would be meeting her there. She seemed to get back quicker than it took her to walk to the infirmary…but she hadn't wanted him to be there before her and to leave in her absence.

She paced the room for a few moments before deciding to sit on the edge of the bed.

Just as she was wondering what exactly she would like to say to him, there was a knock on the door.

Knowing immediately it was him; she stood and smoothed down her gown as best as she could.

"Come in."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As he entered the room, he saw her standing at the side of the bed. He saw straight away how tired she looked. How ill she was.

"Hey," he said quietly and mustered a smile as he closed the door. It was, after all, not her fault that Carter had left. Pushing all thoughts of her from his mind, he walked towards the bed and stood near the end, hesitant to sit down.

"Hello Jack," she replied with a smile and a step towards him, though she seemed nervous.

He returned the smile and decided that sitting might be a better option to relax things, so lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed.  "Everything ok?" he asked casually to break the tension.

He watched her sit on the bed in front of him, and felt her knee brush against him as she did so. "Yes," she answered quickly, but hesitated before continuing. "I had not heard from you in a few hours and I was wondering if you were well," she asked quietly.

He smiled and reached out a hand to cover hers, which lay in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm well," he replied, squeezing her hand gently before releasing it. Guilt over took him as he realised that he hadn't spoken to her for hours. He'd been too busy running all over the Springs and wrapped up in his own guilt to even check up on her. 'She's dying you idiot' he berated himself, ashamed that he had even dared to forget the fact for a second. He looked her up and down. "Are you ok? You look tired?"

He saw a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked down towards the hands folded in her lap. "I am tired," she replied slowly. "But that does not stop me from thinking of you," she added, looking back up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Feeling heat travelling up his body into his face, he dropped his gaze away from her. Statements such as this were not his speciality. He found a mark on the blanket immediately interesting and began scratching at it whilst beginning to speak and change the subject. "Well I've just been with the General…we had a few things that needed sorting ou…."

His sentence was cut unexpectedly short by a set of lips pressed against his own. Soft, gentle and warm lips.

His eyes widened in surprise and he felt his shoulders tense as he reached out with both hands to ease the woman in front of him back.

"Laira," he whispered as soon as she separated from him.

"Yes Jack?" she replied, smiling.

He looked into her eyes and immediately felt like the biggest bastard in the galaxy. He blinked and leant back away from her. "I can't," he began gently. He watched her face as the words sank in. Her smile disappeared and her eyes lost their glint and fell away from his.

His hands were gripping her shoulders and he squeezed them gently as he spoke. "I'm sorry," he began with a more confident tone. "It's nothing to do with you; you know how much I care about you…don't you?"

She nodded her head quickly, and he noticed her quickly brush away a tear that had been threatening to fall. "Laira, I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me, I'm here I promise. But I just can't be here for you…in that way…"

After a few seconds of silence he heard her whisper "Is it because I am dying Jack?"

He gripped her shoulder hard with one hand, and lifted her face with the other to look at him. "Never, you know that," he replied firmly.

"Then what?" she asked in a pleading voice.

These were the types of moments he hated. One's where he had to be totally, brutally, honest…about his feelings. He'd only ever had them a handful of times and most recently it was admitting his feelings for the same woman he was about to admit them about now.

"Laira, on earth, in my position, we can't have relationships in the same way as you might on your world," he began. "The fact is…is that I have feelings for…someone…but we can't exactly be together… I'm not even sure that she wants to be…but whilst I feel these…feelings, for her, I can't be with anyone else…"

He had felt his voice become hesitant as he spoke the last few words and as he paused he prayed to whatever god might exist that Laira had understood what he had meant and that he wouldn't have to clarify any further. Talking feelings was not his idea of fun.

He risked a glance up at her face and was surprised to see that she was now smiling.

"You have feelings for Major Carter," she stated without hesitating.

He opened his mouth to reply, but didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Jack," she whispered. "I knew. I think I knew all along."

"What do you mean…all along?" he asked, confused.

"It was clear when we first met and you lived among my people, that there was more holding you back from letting go than just your world, your friends…"

He was now in a state of stunned silence. How could she possibly have known, even back then? Hell, he hadn't even really known then. All he had known was that he missed his life, he team, his friends…and her of course…

After a few minutes of silence, he had to break the tension.

"I'm sorry," he began again. "I never meant to hurt you in any way…"

"I know."

He smiled hesitantly and she returned it.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I think I would like to return to my people. I will live out my remaining days with them. I will be happy there."

He took her hand and held it for a moment. "As long as you're happy, then I am too."

"And what of you Jack? What will happen now?"

Her simple and innocent question had shot him back into reality. What was he going to do now?

"Well, Carter's left the SGC," he replied. "She got a transfer to work at another organisation, because of me."

"Because of your feelings for each other?"

"No, because she thinks I wanted her to go. She thinks that I don't trust her being on my team anymore…but nothing could be further from the truth," he ended, biting his lip. "She's gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

"If that is in fact the case, though I do not believe it is, you must learn patience. Bide your time and wait for your moment. It will come. Those who are meant to be together will be together."

He smiled sadly. "And you think that we're meant to be together? She's gone without a word Laira, not even a letter…"

"Only time will tell," she replied, her voice reassuring and calm.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Okaaaaay, so I know that this chapter has been a seriously long time coming! I ignored the mounting pile of Uni work and housework that has needed to be done, and decided enough was enough, and that I wanted to write!

13-hour days are making it hard at the moment, but I've set up a Forum which I'll try and keep updated with my progress in between writing chapters…so you know when you can expect the next one! .net/myforums/sg11985/1488926/

Looking forward to hearing your thoughts, mistakes are all my own….tiredness is becoming a significant factor these days given all the long hours, so if you can point anything out for me to correct I'll be grateful!

:-D


	25. Chapter 25

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 25/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He'd put off making the phone call for as long as he possibly could, concerned by what he might learn and afraid of what he might not.

As he pushed speed dial for his contact at the NID, he took a deep breath as the line connected.

"Jameson here."

"Steve, it's George Hammond," he answered slowly and purposely, knowing that the man on the other end of the line would remember him instantly.

"George! How you doin, my god, I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"I know, you know how things can be old friend."

"I know I know…" was the reply.

Both knew that working for government agencies was life consuming at best.

"So George, what prompts this call?"

No messing around, that was the Steve he remembered.

"I'm calling in an old favour…" he began. "I need to find out information on a classified reassignment, for a Major Samantha Carter…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

He could hear the chevrons of the gate engaging as they approached the blast door. He was carrying a small, light weight bag in his hand belonging to the woman who walked next to him.

As he thought of her leaving earth and returning home, once again realising that she would die there, another wave of nausea washed over him.

Though both of them knew that they would never be anything more than friends, it didn't stop him caring about her.

The airmen by the door swiped his security card through to open the blast door, just as the wormhole sprang into life.

Having been confined to the base for so long, the woman beside him had to shield her eyes from the bright light for a few seconds whilst they adjusted.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

She turned to him and smiled before replying. "I am, though I am sad to be leaving," she admitted slowly.

"Well, we're sad you're leaving too," he replied, whilst indicating to Teal'c and Janet who were stood nearby, and Daniel who was sat in a wheelchair. "But we understand why you want to return home," he added hastily, not wanting to make her feel guilty of her decision.

"Then I feel better," he heard her whisper quietly, as she smiled to each person who had come to say goodbye to her at the gate.

As she eventually looked back to him, he was overcome and pulled her to him, knowing this would most likely be the last time he saw her alive.

"Goodbye Jack, and thank you, for everything."

SGSGSGSGSGSG

She had been sitting next to Agent Barrett for a little over 45 five minutes when the car began to slow and pulled over to the side of the road; she figured outside St. Christina's. She looked out of her window and noted that the disused hospital looked old and abandoned from the outside, and felt a feeling of dread begin to rise within her as to what she might have gotten herself into. She only hoped that the facilities inside were more up-to-date…and that an explanation as to how she was going to find the cure to all disease on earth was forthcoming.

She hadn't noticed Agent Barrett exiting the car beside her, and only realised when he opened her door for her.

"Major," he said, stepping back and indicating that she should exit the car.

"I take we're here," she replied, reaching for her bag before stepping out and onto the sidewalk. The rain had started to come down again, but she didn't feel it. Looking up she noticed that he was holding an umbrella up over her.

"Indeed we are," he answered with a smile, once again removing his sunglasses but this time depositing them into his jacket pocket.

He shut the door of the car behind them and gestured before them with him arm, indicating that they would be going inside.

As they began to walk she decided some gentle questioning probably wouldn't hurt.

"So," she began casually. "Can I expect to meet Adrian Conrad today? I gathered that he was the man in charge?"

She immediately noted that the Agent didn't look to at her as she spoke.

"I'm not at liberty to talk about the project you're going to be working on maam, I'm just you're meet and greet," he stated without emotion.

She smiled at the defensive response. "What happened to Sam?" she asked, grinning at him.

He returned the gesture. "I don't know anything about the ins and outs of the project Sam…I was just sent to get you, and that's it."

As they approached the main door it opened from the inside. Walking through she noted the heavy security; five guards. 'A lot of security for an abandoned hospital' she thought.

As they walked into the building, the door was immediately closed and locked behind them.

"Agent Barrett NID, this is Major Samantha Carter; she's the new addition to the project," he stated calmly and firmly, presenting his ID to the nearest man to him and folding up the umbrella, placing it by the door.

The 6"2, muscled guard inspected the ID carefully before returning it to the Agent.

"Mr Conrad is expecting you," he said gruffly. "You'll find him in his office."

'These clearly aren't men of many words', she thought with a wry smile, because as soon as he had dismissed them she found herself being guided up the nearest set of stairs.

"Chatty aren't they?" she joked.

"Oh yeah, full of laughs," he replied dryly, but as she looked across at him she noted he was grinning.

As they ascended the stairs she noted that they stopped and entered a new corridor on the second level.

"So, can I expect to be seeing you again then, Agent Barrett?" she questioned as they began to slow towards the nearest door.

They stopped and the Agent knocked firmly. She heard someone call 'Come' from inside.

"It's Malcolm," he answered slowly. "And I expect I'll be seeing you around, Sam."

Knowing the conversation was over; she reached for the door handle and pushed it down, preparing herself to meet the infamous Adrian Conrad.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As he hung up the phone, he sighed deeply. He had been successful in gathering more information on Major Carter's whereabouts, but he knew he didn't have the answers he needed; the answers that would pacify his 2IC.

He heard the faint sound of the wormhole disengaging and knew that it would be better to tell his friend sooner rather than later what he had discovered.

Pushing up from his desk slowly he walked towards the briefing room door, but as he looked up through the star map he saw the man he was seeking walking across the room towards him.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After the wormhole disengaged, he hadn't hung around in the gateroom. He hadn't wanted to deal with the looks and the questions he would have received from his friends, no matter how well meaning they were.

So, he'd made his way immediately to the General's office, hoping by now that he would have news about Carter.

He had ascended the stairs to the control room quickly and then again to the briefing room. He looked across towards his CO's office and saw that he was walking towards the office door.

He continued forwards and as he arrived at the General's door it opened for him.

"Come on in Jack."

He smiled at his friend and entered, remaining standing until his commander was ready to be seated.

"Take a seat son."

"Thank you General," he replied quietly, though he was already on edge. The General was quiet and seemed defeated; not a good indicator that he had gotten to the bottom of the situation.

As the older man sat down opposite him, he observed him breathe in and out slowly, whilst interlocking his fingers together on top of the desk.

"Jack I have good news, and I have bad news."

His stomach rolled at the words 'bad news'.

"What's going on Sir? Do you know where Carter is? What she's doing?"

"Yes and no. I've spoken to an old friend of mine now working at the NID and he's managed to find out some information for me. He had been unable to discover the nature of Major Carter's new assignment or where she is. All he knows is that regard is what we do; that officially she is assigned to NID headquarters."

He took a moment to digest all of the information. "So, I take it that's the bad news...?"

The General smiled. "It is."

"Sooo, what's the good news Sir?"

"He knows for sure that she isn't working at the headquarters in Washington."

He had to catch himself from laughing out loud. "That's it?" he queried. "That's all he could find out?" He felt his anger closing in on him once again; the anger that made him want to jump a plane and go to every major city in the country just to find her and get the answers out of her himself. "Even on the inside, that's all the information he could glean?"

"I'm sorry Jack, that's it. The only other thing he could hazard a guess at, was that Major Carter's transfer directive came from high up in the organisation. He also theorises that they could have links with the SGC, to have known about Major Carter in the first place."

"Cause that wasn't obvious," he found himself mutter under his breath.

They were no where. They knew no more now than they did two hours ago. And he doubted whether they were going to; not until Carter resurfaced anyway.

"Isn't there any other favours you can call in on this one Sir?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I've gone as far as I can with this one. There is no one else to call. Major Carter is reassigned; the reassignment is classified top secret and is beyond my reach. Whatever she's working on, we can only assume it's something vitally important…she wouldn't have gone otherwise I'm sure."

"I'm glad you're sure Sir," he said bitterly.

"Jack?"

"Sir, you know as well as I do, if I hadn't of hauled her out like that in front of everyone…after everything that happened with Orlin and her suspension…she'd still be here."

"We don't know that Colonel."

Not wanting to argue with his superior, he bit his tongue and didn't reply. But he knew. He knew why she was gone. She'd accepted god knows what assignment to get away from him. The very fact that not even the General could find out what it was made him 100 per cent sure it was dangerous. He also knew that there wasn't a damn thing he could do to get her back.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Major Samantha Carter! Take a seat, take a seat, please."

She was greeted by a dark haired man as she stepped into the room; all smiles and pleasantries. She immediately put herself on her guard.

She walked slowly towards the desk at the opposite end of the room. Conrad was sat on the other side but didn't make to stand up. She sank down into a chair slowly.

"I take it your Adrian Conrad…" she began. "Maybourne anywhere around here?" she queried, looking around the office slowly.

"I wouldn't know where Harry Maybourne is Major, we aren't in direct contact."

Her curiosity was immediately peaked. "So who's your middle man?"

He leant forward towards her and she didn't like the look in his eye.

"We're not here to discuss contacts Major," he began, almost threatening. "We're here to discuss your new project."

Not one to be intimidated, she leant forwards and placed her elbows on the desk in front of her. "And apart from the vague reference to curing all disease on earth…what exactly does my new position involve?"

"Well now," he smiled, standing from his chair and walking around to stand next to her. "Why don't I just show you?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

THANK YOU!! To everyone for the lovely, wonderful reviews! I think I've replied to everyone now! Here's another chapter for you, and I really hope it isn't too long before I can get another one posted!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter…let me know!! :-)


	26. Chapter 26

Title: No Way Back

Title: No Way Back  
Part: 26/?  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: IN PROGRESS  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension  
Categories: Angst, AU fic  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Content Warnings: Angst, UST, swearing  
Summary: After the events of Ascension, Sam turns down the offer of an 'under-the-covers' operation. But when an old face returns to the SGC, she decides to accept it. However, when her recruiter finds out why she really took the post, they blackmail her into working as a double agent at the SGC. (AU story) Sam/Jack  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Written based on the following challenge:

**Challenge #1,968** (Added 20 March 2003)  
1. Has to be about S/J (cause I'm addicted gg) 2. Maybourne wants to win Carter for one of his projects, but Sam rejects it. 3. Sam is annoyed as she thinks there is no future for her and Jack, as Laira shows up at the SGC.  
4. Sam is really depressed and finally goes to Maybourne. 5. Maybourne realises why Sam is on his side and plans to do something.(good/bad?) 6. Please a good S/J ending. Submitted by Maggie.

This is very much a work in progress!

Date: 7th March 2008

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had followed him through a maze of corridors for only a couple of minutes before he came to a stop outside a pair of double doors.

"Major," he began. "I'd like to reiterate that the moment you decided to join this project there was no going back…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"And now?"

"And now you'll see why," he stated, grabbing the handle and pushing forwards.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Oh my god," she breathed out quietly. "Where the…how did you…what the hell is going on here?"

"Experimentation Major," Conrad replied quickly. "We're going to be the people that save the planet you know," he added, almost a little too smugly for her liking.

"By implanting people with Goa'uld symbiotes?" she replied angrily. "How do you suppose that saves them? Do you have any idea what these things are capable of? Of exactly what you have locked up in that tank?"

Her voice had clearly been becoming louder and louder with each passing statement she had made, as by the time she had finished, Conrad was simply looking at her with a blank expression and when she looked round, the team in the room was staring at her.

Feeling only slightly embarrassed at her outburst, she stood her ground waiting for an answer.

"Major Carter," Conrad began quietly. "We are fully aware of what we have here. We know it is a parasitic enemy which you and you're team have encountered off world. We also know that kept in the correct condition, this symbiote poses no thread. The very opposite in fact."

"And how do you figure that?" she replied bitterly.

"Major, we know that when implanted, this symbiote is capable of curing any disease known to man…it can even bring you back from the edge of death."

She bit her tongue gently and struggled to hold back her words.

"I think you'll find it's the opposite…having one of these things in your head is very much a death sentence."

"We don't plan on putting them in people's heads Major, that's where you come into it. Your presence on this project was specially requested."

Her mind was in a whirr. What do they think that she could possibly do to help them?

"Requested by whom? And what exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Who requested you is irrelevant, but we know that you have been a host to a Goa'uld symbiote, and we also know that you are the leading expert in all technologies relating to the Stargate project. We needed you, because of the biological advancement you could bring to this project. We also needed you because I believe you are the only one that can make it work."

"Make what work?" she pushed, confusion etched into every syllable.

"A Goa'uld serum, that will be administered to all those suffering incurable diseases and then to the general population. We are going to eliminate all human illness."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As Conrad had uttered the last words of his plan, she had taken a few steps closer to the tank holding the symbiote. She wondered which God it pretended to be. She wondered how long it had been here undergoing experiments. Most of all she wondered how the hell she was supposed to do what Conrad was asking her.

She turned away from the writhing parasite as the questions began to formulate in her mind.

"OK, firstly, where the hell did this thing come from?"

"Need to know Major," he answered quickly.

She smiled. "I need to know."

Conrad breathed out slowly and she knew that she had him.

"The symbiote was stolen from a Russian convoy four months ago."

"Who by?" she pressed.

"Harry Maybourne," he answered without hesitation.

"So that's how he's involved with all of this," she said quietly. Looking around the room she took in the faces of the scientists. They were working at various well equipped stations; she had to admit that the facilities were excellent.

"And how exactly do you fit into all of this Mr. Conrad?" she asked.

"Before I became ill I had my fingers in a lot of pots Major, that's how business works…anything can go to anyone, for the right price."

"You're ill?" she queried.

"Burchadts syndrome, it's an immune system disorder that is incurable. I was diagnosed five months ago," he answered without emotion.

She held in her questions to take a moment to digest his statement. "I'm sorry to hear that," she replied.

"Don't be. Once this project is a success, I will be free of this illness."

"How do you know it'll be a success?" she asked, frustration edging her every word. "I have no idea how to achieve what you're asking me to. I'd never even considered the possibility that the healing powers of a symbiote could be harnessed into a serum…it could take years to achieve what you're asking."

"I hope that isn't the case Major, for both our sakes."

She took a step nearer towards him. "Why do you say that?"

He breathed out a sigh. "If this project hasn't achieved its aims in the next two months, you'll be out of a job and I'll be host to a Goa'uld symbiote."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"You'll be _what_?" she uttered.

"We were given six months to carry out this project. At the end of that time, it was agreed that if the answer to the serum had not been found, I would become host to the symbiote so that we can work with the Goa'uld to discover the answer to creating the drug."

She realised that she must have literally been staring at him, mouth gaping open, but what she was hearing was beyond all belief.

"OK, are you completely insane? Do you have any idea what happens once one of those things gets in your head?"

"We do Major. The only thing you need to worry about is getting the serum working before it comes to such drastic measures."

"I've already told you, it could take years."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with the progress we've made already..."

As he spoke, one of the scientists approached him with a laptop. "These are promising results," Conrad announced after analyzing the screen for a few moments. "Major, would you care to take a look at the work that has been done so far? Doctor Zimmerman will get you started."

As he finished his sentence, he was already half way to the door.

"Conrad," she called, causing him to stop. "If we can't do this, you know what's going to happen to you, don't you?"

He didn't turn around. "Please see that it doesn't come to that Major," he replied quietly, before throwing open the door and leaving the room in silence.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

She had worked in the lab with her new team for ten hours straight. The 'promising' results that Conrad had spoken of had indeed been a good step forward in the project. She had reviewed all of the tests of the past four months, many of which had resulted in failure. She certainly had her work cut out for her, but for a moment she dared to believe that there might even be a chance the project would work.

Her desk was in a small room, just off of the main laboratory. It was small, but that didn't matter as she figured she wouldn't be spending a lot of her time paper pushing for the next couple of months. All it needed was a few of her things and it would be just like…home.

Home. It was then she realised that she had no idea what her new home was like at all.

She looked down at her wrist watch and saw that it was now the early hours of the morning. Conrad had already told her they wanted to run some tests on her in the morning, so getting some sleep seemed quite appealing.

Switching off her desk lamp, she picked up her coat and bag and walked through the now deserted lab. The only sound was of the water in the tank as the symbiote moved gently around in circles. Even being on the other side of the room from it was too close for her liking. She walked to the main door and flicked the light off.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As she approached the main door of the hospital, she saw four guards and another familiar face.

"Agent Barrett," she greeted enthusiastically.

"Sam," he replied, stepping into the room and coming to a stop in front of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused as to why she was seeing him again so soon.

"I've come to escort you to your new home, seeing as you don't have any transportation yet."

"How did you know I was only going home now…?" she asked, puzzled.

"I've been here since I dropped you off upstairs Major. I'm under strict orders by Mr. Conrad to ensure that you are safe at all times."

"You mean to make sure I don't try and let anyone know what's going on here…" she interpreted.

He smiled. "To make sure you are safe Major. You seem to be the vital component to whatever the hell it is they're doing up there, Mr. Conrad seems like a different man since you arrived, I think he's got a lot of faith in you."

She felt heat rising in her cheeks at his words. "Well, I almost wish he wouldn't. I can't promise him that I'm going to be able to make…"

She stopped talking as he held up his hand between them.

"I'm need to know Major. I don't know anything that goes on up there, and I'm not even sure I want to."

"Understood," she replied, nodding her head.

"Shall we?" he asked, stepping aside and gesturing to the door.

As she stepped ahead and out into the fresh air, her mind continued to work. She now held a mans life in her hands, literally. She had to make the serum work, or Conrad was as good as dead. She also had to make it work, because it could be the key to the continued survival of mankind.

As she stepped down into the car, through the door that had been opened for her, she landed on the final reason why she had to make the project a success; to know that leaving the SGC had been the right thing to do.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

OK – not really sure how totally happy with this chapter I am, but I thought I'd post it anyway, as I am now into exam revision mode and am being set an essay next week so who knows when I'll be able to write again, grrrrr!!

Let me know your thoughts…I'll probably change bits if people hate it, lol!




End file.
